


Le Tome de Sang

by Eliandre



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre
Summary: Suite au meurtre de son grand-père, Lavi emménage dans un manoir à Rhode Island dans l'espoir de trouver son assassin. Il ne tarde pas à découvrir une réalité insoupçonnée...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Eliandre
> 
> Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei
> 
> Genre : Univers Altenatif/Aventure/Surnaturel
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas à mon plus grand regret et sont la propriété d'Hoshino-sama. Et présence de Yaoi donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas ne lisez pas la suite.

**Prologue **

 

_Os et peau… Chair et sang… Derrière, se cachait une bien triste vérité. Si j’avais su où cela me mènerait, peut-être aurais-je renoncé. Mais avais-je vraiment eu le choix ?_

-Allô ?

-Monsieur Lavi Bookman ?

-Oui, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Inspecteur Legrasse de la police de Rhode Island.

-Comment ? Mais…

-Je suis désolé. Je dois vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Votre grand-père… est mort… Il... Il semble qu’il… ait été assassiné…

-… Très bien, je prends immédiatement le premier avion pour Rhode Island.

*****

Le lendemain, après trois heures de vol et deux heures de route, un jeune homme débarquait à l’un des postes de police de Rhode Island avec un simple bagage à la main. Malgré sa mine exténuée, ses yeux verts étaient vifs et ses cheveux, quelque peu négligés, semblaient flamboyer comme un coucher de soleil avec cette couleur rouge qui tirait sur l’orange.

Son arrivée devait être surveillée car à peine eut-il le temps de remercier le chauffeur de taxi pour être parvenu à sa destination qu’un agent de police sortit et le conduisit à l’intérieur du poste après les salutations d’usage. Il fut emmené directement à un bureau où le désordre régnait avec plusieurs piles de dossiers entassés sur le plan de travail. Assis sur un fauteuil gris, un homme d’une quarantaine d’années environ, le front plissé par les soucis, terminait de rédiger un rapport. Dès qu’il aperçut le nouveau venu, il posa son stylo et lui tendit une main :

-Lavi Bookman, je présume ? Inspecteur Legrasse. J’aurais préféré que nous nous rencontrions sous de meilleures circonstances. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-…

-Excusez-moi, c’était maladroit de ma part. Je vous prie d’accepter mes condoléances pour votre grand-père.

-Je… Pourriez-vous m’expliquer dans quelles circonstances...

-Bien sûr mais tout d’abord, j’ai besoin de votre déposition.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le policier récapitulait l’entretien :

-Vous avez 20 ans, étudiant en histoire et langues anciennes en Californie. Enfant unique, pas de frères ou sœurs. Vos parents sont décédés suite à un accident de voiture quand vous aviez 6 ans et votre grand-père vous a pris en charge et vous a élevé. Vous avez grandi près de Los Angeles. Est-ce bien ça ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Votre grand-père était bibliothécaire de l’université de Rhode Island. Pourquoi n’y êtes-vous pas inscrit ?

-Cela devait être temporaire. On a un vieux manoir à Rhode Island qui servait un peu de résidence secondaire et il comptait le vendre. Avec les bénéfices, il espérait acheter une maison, près de mon université si possible car auparavant, on était dans un petit appartement. Mais le manoir recèle beaucoup d’objets accumulés avec le temps et…

-Quelle sorte d’objets ?

-Plutôt des objets anciens, le genre qui pourrait intéresser les amateurs d’histoire et de cultures anciennes. Vous savez, le manoir a été construit lorsque Rhode Island était encore une colonie anglaise et il a toujours appartenu à notre famille. Le vieux voulait faire l’inventaire et l’estimation du contenu avant de chercher un acquéreur pour le manoir. Ça devait lui prendre quelques mois et ensuite, il me rejoignait en Californie.

-Je vois. Comme vous êtes son seul parent encore en vie, je vous demande de bien réfléchir à cette question : lui connaissez-vous des ennemis ?

Lavi demeura silencieux pendant de longues secondes avant de finalement répondre :

-Non… Je ne vois vraiment pas. D’accord, le vieux était parfois pénible alors j’imagine qu’il a dû en agacer certains mais de là à vouloir sa mort…

L’inspecteur termina de prendre ses dernières notes. Il posa ensuite son stylo et prit une profonde inspiration :

-Bien, je vous remercie pour votre déposition. Mais je dois admettre que cette affaire me paraît de plus en plus nébuleuse.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Eh bien… Il y a plusieurs faits qu’on ne parvient pas à éclairer. Votre grand-père a été retrouvé mort dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il était seul et toutes les issues étaient bloquées de l’intérieur. On a fouillé partout mais il n’y aucune trace d’effractions. Aucune trace de lutte non plus, rien ne suggérant un cambriolage… Pas de mobile apparent qui pourrait nous renseigner sur le tueur… Les seuls indices sont le cadavre de votre grand-père et la sauvagerie dont il a été victime.

-Sauvagerie ?

-Hum… Il… On l’a décapité puis on lui a ouvert le ventre et arraché le cœur. Heureusement, la tête n’a pas trop souffert ce qui nous a permis de rapidement l’identifier. Je… je peux vous montrer quelques clichés si vous voulez, ajouta le policier en déposant quelques photos sur le bureau, mais c’est un bien triste spectacle.

Lavi examina les photos. Un simple coup d’œil suffit à le faire révulser d’horreur. La scène correspondait exactement à la description de l’inspecteur Legrasse. Son grand-père… Sans vie… Baignant dans son sang qui avait noirci autour de lui… Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de pousser une exclamation d’indignation et de colère :

-Mais… Pourquoi… Comment a-t-on pu laisser faire ça ?!

-Je… Je suis vraiment navré. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux dans cette enquête mais sachez qu’à part le corps, nous n’avons pas un indice.

-Eh bien, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher d’en trouver et de savoir qui a fait ça ! Je ne compte pas quitter Rhode Island tant que je n’aurais pas de réponses !

-Je souhaite également en avoir, monsieur Bookman.

*****

Deux semaines plus tard, malgré les efforts de la police, rien de nouveau n’avait été découvert, aucune indication permettant de mettre la voie sur un éventuel suspect. Faute d’indices et de preuves, l’affaire fut abandonnée et classée sans suite.

Cette conclusion n’apportait nulle satisfaction à Lavi. Il était conscient qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose pour orienter la police sur l’assassin de son grand-père mais en tant que petit-fils de la victime, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en vouloir aux enquêteurs de ne pas persévérer sur le crime. Son grand-père, qu’il appelait affectueusement Panda même si ça lui valait une raclée mémorable de la part du vieil homme qui n’appréciait pas le surnom, était celui qui l’avait élevé. L’horreur qu’il avait ressentie devant les photos de son cadavre et la perte du seul membre de la famille qui restait ne pouvaient se contenter de l’arrêt de l’investigation.

Sa décision fut rapidement prise : il resterait à Rhode Island pour mener ses propres recherches. S’il trouvait des indices, il pourrait ensuite forcer la police à rouvrir l’affaire et éventuellement l’aider à pister le coupable.

Il savait que cela paraissait puéril : comment réussirait-il là où des hommes plus expérimentés avaient échoués ? Mais Lavi sentait qu’il devait bien ce dernier geste désespéré envers son grand-père.

C’est ainsi qu’il demanda son transfert à l’université de Rhode Island et prit possession du manoir familial.

 


	2. Rencontres

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres**

 

_J’ai rencontré le diable… Un beau démon sous une avenante apparence… Mais cela, je ne le saurais que plus tard…_

-Voilà ce qui terminera notre cours pour ce matin, conclut le professeur d’histoire en posant sa craie blanche. N’oubliez pas de lire les chapitres consacrés à la démocratie athénienne. Pour les prochains cours, nous y étudierons ses origines, son développement, le fonctionnement de son système et son influence dans la naissance des pays démocratiques actuels.

Lavi prit ses dernières notes d’un air distrait. Il avait déjà de solides connaissances sur le sujet demandé pour l’avoir déjà étudié dans son ancienne université. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, il savait quels livres bouquiner pour combler d’éventuelles lacunes. Cependant, il ne s’inquiétait pas trop sur ce détail : en effet, le roux avait une mémoire photographique remarquable et savait qu’il serait capable de se rappeler rapidement les informations nécessaires si besoin est.

Pour le moment, il était plus préoccupé par la recherche d’indices possibles sur le meurtre de son grand-père. Après plusieurs heures de réflexions, il avait établi deux hypothèses. Le crime pouvait être dû au hasard, l’œuvre d’un tueur fou par exemple, ce qui était assez plausible vu la sauvagerie après laquelle on avait retrouvé le corps. Mais il pouvait aussi être prémédité. Dans tous les cas, le manoir renfermait certainement des indices. Toutefois, si la deuxième hypothèse était exacte, seules les personnes de l’entourage de son grand-père pouvaient avoir un quelconque motif de l’assassiner. Et si cette supposition était bonne, alors l’université recelait des pistes. Il connaissait bien le vieux Panda pour savoir qu’il n’était pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs après le boulot, qu’il se retranchait directement dans le manoir dès la fin de ses heures de travail. L’université était donc le seul lieu où il fréquentait des gens.

Au moment où il allait partir, le professeur l’interpella :

-Hep vous ! Pourriez-vous me voir un instant s’il vous plait ?

Pendant que les derniers étudiants filaient hors de la salle, l’enseignant demanda :

-Vous êtes le petit-fils de monsieur Bookman, n’est-ce pas ?

-Heu… oui mais comment…

-L’administration nous a prévenus de votre inscription. Et la couleur de vos cheveux attire vite les regards. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de roux ici. Enfin, bref… Je tenais à vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre grand-père. Il était très apprécié malgré son court séjour parmi nous. J’espère que vous arriverez à vous intégrer dans le campus. Si vous avez des soucis, que ce soit au niveau des cours ou non, sachez que je serai toujours à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de parler.

-Merci monsieur. C’est gentil de votre part.

 

*****

 Lavi se dirigeait vers son casier pour y déposer ses affaires avant d’aller à la cantine quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose le percuter violemment. Un cri s’éleva :

-Attention ! Oh non !

Lorsque le roux fut remis du choc, un jeune adolescent se tenait à quatre pattes devant lui, une pile de feuilles éparpillées sur le sol autour de lui. D’une stature plus petite que la sienne, l’inconnu avait un physique peu banal : ses cheveux étaient blancs comme neige, ses yeux gris-bleus argentés et surtout, il avait un curieux tatouage rouge en forme de pentacle au-dessus de l’œil gauche. Un albinos ? Le teint de peau paraissait normal pourtant. En tout cas, il était original, songea Lavi d’un air amusé.

-Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! dit le garçon en frottant sa tête endolorie.

-Ce n’est rien. Je t’aide ?

-Non, ce n’est pas la peine ! s’écria le jeune maladroit en voyant Lavi se baisser pour ramasser les papiers égarés. Laisse, je vais m’en occuper.

-Ça ira plus vite à deux !

-Je ne t’ai jamais vu ici avant, fit le garçon tout en prenant les diverses feuilles sous son bras. Tu ne serais pas le nouveau dont tout le monde parle ?

-Les nouvelles circulent vite dans ce campus !

-C’est parce qu’il en y a peu, expliqua l’inconnu en se relevant et en époussetant son pantalon. Mais j’oublie les bonnes manières. Allen Walker, ajouta-t-il en tendant une main. Je fais des études en économie.

-Lavi Bookman. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Allen, dit le roux en serrant la main.

-Bookman ? Comme le vieux bibliothécaire ? s’étonna Allen.

-C’est mon grand-père.

-Oh… Heu… Je… Navré pour ce qui est arrivé à ton grand-père. C’est vraiment un crime horrible…

-Attends ! Comment es-tu au courant pour mon grand-père ? interrogea Lavi en haussant un sourcil. L’administration m’avait juré qu’elle avait tout fait pour ne pas ébruiter l’affaire auprès des étudiants. Pour ne pas heurter leur sensibilité, comme me l’avait affirmé la secrétaire avec qui j’ai discuté. Ça devait passer pour un arrêt maladie ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Allen sembla alors très gêné.

-L’administration universitaire, peut-être… mais pas les journaux locaux. Apparemment, il y a eu des fuites quelque part parce qu’ils en font leurs choux gras en le mettant à la une.

Lavi poussa un grognement indescriptible. Ces fichus reporters à la recherche de sujets soi-disant sensationnels pour le public ! Ils n’auraient pas hésité à exhiber le cadavre du vieux Panda à leur lectorat si cela leur permettait de mieux vendre leur canard !

-Si ça peut te rassurer, continua Allen d’une voix inquiète, tu n’es pas évoqué dans les articles donc je ne pense pas que tu seras assailli par une horde de journalistes.

Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Le roux poussa un soupir de soulagement et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son interlocuteur qui craignait visiblement de l’avoir mis en colère :

-Merci.

-Oh, ce n’est rien, dit Allen en lui rendant un sourire timide. Mais dis-moi, ajouta-t-il avec plus d’assurance, comme tu es nouveau, ça te dirait que l’on mange ensemble ?

-Ok. Mais je passe à mon casier d’abord.

-Compris, opina l’adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Je te retrouve à la cantine avec Lenalee.

-Lenalee ?

-Une amie. Je te la présenterai.

*****

_-C’est donc lui ?_

_-Oui, pas de doute possible. C’est lui. L’héritier du vieux Bookman._

_-Que fait-on alors ?_

_-Dois-je tenter une approche ? demanda une troisième voix._

_-Non. Contente-toi de le surveiller. Je m’occuperai de lui plus tard._

*****

 Comme convenu, Lavi retrouva son nouvel ami au réfectoire plus connu sous le terme de « cantine », ce lieu où les étudiants déjeunaient sous un brouhaha incessant de conversations. S’installant sur une table plus éloignée des autres élèves avec Allen, il fit connaissance avec la dénommée Lenalee, une ravissante jeune fille de dix-huit ans aux cheveux bruns mi-longs. D’origine chinoise, elle s’initiait au droit. La contemplant d’un œil expert, Lavi n’était pas insensible à son charme mais il la suspectait d’être avec Allen. Toutefois, aucun des deux n’en laissèrent paraître quelque chose.

Le contact entre les trois étudiants se déroula si bien qu’en peu de temps, Lavi fut envahi par une foule d’informations concernant ses deux compagnons de table. Allen était en réalité plus jeune que lui avec ses dix-sept ans et tout comme lui, il était orphelin. Sa mère l’avait quitté peu après sa naissance, le laissant seul à la charge de son père Mana Walker. Lors de ses dix ans, celui-ci fut emporté par une maladie incurable. Après, plusieurs familles d’accueil l’élevèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il fît une demande d’émancipation qui lui fut rapidement accordée. Depuis, il vivait seul dans sa chambre universitaire. Quant à Lenalee, ses parents étaient des diplomates toujours en déplacement si bien qu’on pouvait presque affirmer que c’était Komui, son frère aîné de trente et un ans, qui s’était occupé d’elle. Ce dernier prenait très à cœur ses responsabilités et était hyper protecteur envers sa sœur adorée, à un tel point qu’Allen conseilla à Lavi de faire attention si jamais il devait le rencontrer en présence de Lenalee.

La discussion allait bon train. Chacun était désormais en train d’évoquer ses loisirs respectifs quand soudain Lenalee se tapa sur le front :

-Oh, Allen, j’ai complètement oublié de te prévenir ! J’ai invité Kanda à notre table aujourd’hui.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s’écria l’adolescent qui sous l’effet de la surprise, avait manqué d’avaler sa gorgée d’eau de travers.

-J’ai retrouvé le sac de sport qu’il avait oublié mais je l’ai laissé chez moi alors il faut que je lui demande de passer ce soir pour qu’il le récupère. Écoute Allen, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux mais souviens-toi que je connais Kanda depuis l’enfance et qu’il ne mange de temps à autre avec nous uniquement pour me faire plaisir.

-Je sais, je sais, bougonna l’étudiant en économie. C’est bien pour toi que je fais l’effort de le supporter ! Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Lavi suivit le regard d’Allen. S’approchant de leur table, un jeune homme de haute taille s’avançait en tenant son plateau. Sa longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés comme le plumage d’un corbeau, était retenue par une cordelette tressée de couleur rouge. Il avait des yeux sombres comme la nuit, un teint uni, des traits asiatiques fins et parfaits. Jusqu’à présent, le roux n’avait jamais imaginé qu’on puisse évoquer la beauté d’un homme mais cet inconnu lui fit réviser son opinion ! Il était vraiment magnifique !

Pendant qu’il dévisageait le nouveau venu, celui-ci se planta devant le trio. Il salua poliment Lenalee tout en prenant sa place à côté d’elle. Il eut par contre une expression dégoûtée quand il se tourna vers Allen et ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son hostilité envers lui, lequel le lui rendait bien :

-Moyashi…

-C’est Allen, Bakanda ! Alors, tu daignes enfin nous faire grâce de ta présence ?

-Tch. Je suis là uniquement parce que Lenalee me l’a demandé.

-Ça suffit vous deux ! interrompit la jeune chinoise d’une voix tranquille mais ferme. Ce n’est franchement pas le moment de vous disputer ! Je vous rappelle que Lavi est là.

Sous cette remarque, les deux adversaires se turent mais continuèrent à se foudroyer du regard. Lenalee poussa un soupir avant de poursuivre :

-Kanda, je te présente Lavi Bookman. Lavi, voici Yuu Kanda. Il est de ton âge et il étudie l’histoire comme toi. C’est aussi lui qui a réussi à monter dans cette université un club de kendo dont il est d’ailleurs le capitaine.

-Tiens donc, alors c’est lui le nouveau ? dit le dénommé Kanda avec intérêt en toisant le roux de la tête aux pieds.

-Oui et essaie au moins de te montrer correct avec lui. C’est le petit-fils du bibliothécaire alors…

-Je sais. J’ai lu cette feuille de chou ce matin. Ces foutus journalistes n’ont même pas un minimum de décence ! Mes condoléances pour ton grand-père, ajouta-t-il plus calmement en s’adressant à Lavi.

-Merci.

-Pff ! Jamais je n’aurais imaginé que de tels mots sortent de ta bouche Bakanda, toi qui es aussi insensible qu’une pierre ! marmonna Allen.

-Tu cherches la bagarre Moyashi ? fit Kanda en haussant la voix.

-Moyashi… Ça veut dire pousse de soja en japonais non ? demanda Lavi tout en se versant un verre d’eau. Pourquoi tu l’appelles comme ça ?

-Tu as l’air de t’y connaître, dit Kanda quelque peu impressionné. C’est parce qu’il est petit et blanc comme une pousse de soja !

-Ce n’est pas parce que Bakanda est d’origine japonaise qu’il peut se permettre de dire de telles choses en japonais ! protesta Allen.

-Pourquoi Moyashi-chan ? Moi je trouve que c’est plutôt mignon comme surnom, taquina le roux.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre, Lavi !

-Dis-moi Kanda, dit le jeune Bookman en ignorant complètement les récriminations d’Allen, si tu suis les cours d’histoire comment cela se fait-il que je t’ai pas vu ce matin ?

-J’avais d’autres choses à faire.

-Au fait…

-Quoi ?!

-Kanda est ton patronyme, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu n’utilises pas ton prénom ? Yuu, je trouve cela plus joli que Kanda.

Un silence pesant s’installa soudain. Kanda fixa Lavi d’un air mauvais. Si le regard pouvait tuer, le roux aurait été foudroyé instantanément sur place par les yeux assassins du Japonais.

-Ne m’appelle pas par mon prénom ou je te débite en tranches, Baka Usagi ! dit-il d’une voix glaciale.

-Eh ?!

-On dirait un lapin en chaleur quand tu regardes Lenalee. D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu m’as demandé de venir ? continua-t-il en se tournant d’un air exaspéré vers l’intéressée. J’aimerais en finir au plus vite !

Après avoir entendu les motifs de l’étudiante en droit, il se leva et quitta immédiatement le réfectoire, son déjeuner à peine entamé, sous les yeux médusés de Lavi. Dès son départ, Lenalee expliqua :

-Excuse-le. C’est de ma faute, j’aurais dû te prévenir qu’il détestait être appelé par son prénom.

-Faut dire qu’il suffit d’un rien pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, ajouta Allen en grignotant son morceau de pain. Il est froid, asocial et agressif au possible. Il provoque des bagarres partout où il passe avec son sale caractère. Un vrai danger public ! En plus, il tend à sécher les cours ! Fais comme moi Lavi, évite-le !

-Allons Allen, tu exagères ! Et puis, comparé à d’habitude, il avait presque l’air de bonne humeur.

-Mouais… mais ce n’est pas toi qui a eu Mugen sous la gorge !

-Mugen ? questionna Lavi.

-Son précieux katana. Il a normalement interdiction formelle de l’emmener à l’université mais je le soupçonne de le cacher quelquefois dans son sac. Un trésor qu’il tient à la prunelle de ses yeux et qu’il doit chérir plus que la vie de ses camarades.

-Allen !

-Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas !

*****

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus sereinement. Les cours de langues mortes consistaient à une étude de la racine des mots et de traductions en latin ou grec ancien. Par curiosité, Lavi avait fouillé la salle d’un rapide coup d’œil pour voir s’il ne pouvait pas y dénicher Kanda. Allen avait raison quand il affirmait que le Japonais séchait les cours car le roux ne trouva nulle trace de sa présence.

Après les cours, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque universitaire, là où Bookman avait son bureau. Il avait déjà demandé à l’administration s’il pouvait récupérer les possessions de son grand-père, chose qui lui fut évidemment acceptée mais on lui recommanda de les chercher après les heures de cours, histoire de ne pas alerter les autres élèves. La secrétaire lui avait proposé de lui prêter sa clef mais il avait déjà les doubles de son parent qui lui furent remis par la police avec les clefs du manoir et il assura donc qu’il saurait se débrouiller seul.

L’université n’ayant pas encore trouvé un remplaçant pour le vieux Bookman, le couloir mal éclairé menant à la bibliothèque était désert. Lavi eut la gorge nouée lorsqu’il glissa la clef dans la serrure et pénétra sur le lieu du travail du Panda.

Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, c’était immense comme dans la plupart des bibliothèques universitaires. Les nombreux et divers ouvrages s’étalaient sur plusieurs étages. En temps normal, une centaine d’étudiants circulaient parmi les étagères pour chercher un livre ou penchés sur leur feuille, ils travaillaient tout en notant une référence pour leur exposé. Mais en l’absence de responsable, il n’y avait aucune présence.

Un si grand lieu dans un tel silence était frappant. Cependant, pour Lavi qui partageait la même passion des livres que son grand-père, le plus impressionnant, c’était l’étourdissante sensation d’avoir la bibliothèque pour lui seul. Ah, n’était-ce pas réjouissant d’être entouré par tant d’écrits aux savoirs variés ? Il ne put s’empêcher d’effleurer du doigt la tranche d’une couverture en cuir.

Mais il ne traîna pas longtemps. Très vite, il chercha le bureau de Bookman en s’aidant de la lumière déclinante du soleil car il n’avait pas voulu signaler sa présence en allumant les lampes, ses camarades auraient pu croire que la bibliothèque venait de rouvrir. Il finit par trouver au bout de cinq minutes.

La pièce étant trop obscure, il fut contraint d’actionner l’interrupteur pour mieux y voir. L’endroit était assez simple. Sur le bureau, quelques feuilles éparpillées et plusieurs livres ouverts. Un parapluie noir certainement oublié traînait dans un coin. Rien d’extraordinaire.

Lavi se mit à rassembler toutes les affaires dans son sac. Il fouilla les placards et les tiroirs du bureau. Parmi les objets récupérés, se trouvaient entre autres un porte-plume, de l’encre de Chine, une soi-disant lotion miracle pour repousse de cheveux (le Panda était complexé par son alopécie), un peigne, des romans, quelques photos de famille (Lavi eut un sourire attendri en les voyant), un traité sur le cycle du cheveu (décidément, le vieux était désespérant !), des stylos et surtout une chemise contenant trois minces feuillets.

Avec les livres, Bookman avait une autre passion : les langues anciennes. Hiéroglyphes égyptiens, écritures coptes, langues sémitiques… Tout y passait. Quand il parvenait à mettre la main sur un vieil ouvrage, il n’hésitait pas à recopier certains passages pour ensuite les traduire tranquillement chez lui. Ayant constaté d’excellentes prédispositions et surtout un intérêt marqué chez son petit-fils, il l’avait initié au latin d’abord puis au grec ancien avant d’aborder des langues plus compliquées. L’élève était loin d’atteindre le niveau de son maître mais il avait acquis de solides bases et il progressait vite quand il n’était pas distrait par ses obligations scolaires ou ses loisirs avec ses amis. Plus jeunes, en mélangeant les divers alphabets qu’ils connaissaient, ils avaient mis au point ensemble un code et c’était devenu un jeu entre eux d’écrire un long texte dans ce code que l’autre devait déchiffrer dans le plus bref laps de temps. Bookman s’en était même servi plusieurs fois pour organiser des chasses au trésor lors des anniversaires ou des Noël avec Lavi quand il était enfant. Mais depuis l’entrée de Lavi au collège et surtout depuis qu’il s’était trouvé d’autres centres d’intérêt comme les jeux vidéos ou le cinéma, il avait un peu laissé tomber les langues même si actuellement cela l’aidait énormément dans ses études universitaires et le code secret n’avait plus jamais été réutilisé.

Alors il fallait bien imaginer la stupeur du roux quand il redécouvrait le vieux cryptogramme de son enfance sur les trois documents qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Pourquoi son grand-père s’était-il efforcé d’écrire dans ce système qu’eux seuls étaient capables de déchiffrer ? Qu’avait-il à dissimuler avec tant de soins aux autres ? Ce furent avec ces pensées que Lavi glissa la chemise dans son sac.

 

Lorsqu’il quitta la bibliothèque, il songeait toujours aux documents codés du vieux Panda. C’est pourquoi il fut pris par surprise lorsqu’il entendit une voix s’élever dans le couloir désert :

-Tiens tiens, serait-ce un voleur qui vient d’accomplir son forfait ?

Lavi leva son regard vert. Dans l’embrasure de la porte du bâtiment qui laissait passer les derniers rayons du soleil, se tenait un homme. Il était de grande taille avec une peau hâlée et les cheveux légèrement bouclés sous son haut-de-forme. Sur sa jolie chemise, il portait un somptueux costume noir. Ses mains étaient recouvertes d’une paire de gants blancs, visiblement d’une soie de première qualité. Les traits de son visage étaient distingués. Ses yeux avaient de curieux reflets dorés mais cela ne faisait que le rendre encore plus attrayant. Sous l’œil gauche, il avait un grain de beauté. Un sourire à la fois charmeur et moqueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lavi à fois intrigué et méfiant à la fois.

-N’est-ce pas les intrus qui devraient se présenter en premier ? s’étonna faussement l’inconnu. Tyki Mikk pour te servir, jeune homme.

Le mystérieux Tyki s’avança vers lui en souriant avant de s’arrêter à quelques pas de Lavi. Ce dernier restait sans voix devant l’aisance et la grâce naturelle qui se dégageaient de lui. Cet être humain semblait imprégné d’un tel magnétisme qu’il se sentait incapable de détacher son regard de sa personne.

En dévisageant le roux de plus près, l’adulte fronça un sourcil :

-Attends, maintenant que je t’observe… Tu ne serais pas le petit-fils de monsieur Bookman ? Lavi, si je ne me trompe ?

-Euh… oui, murmura Lavi qui avait du mal à résister à l’attraction que l’homme exerçait sur lui. Je voulais juste récupérer les affaires de mon grand-père.

-Un désir tout à fait légitime, déclara Tyki. Je te prie d’accepter mes excuses pour mes accusations infondées. En tant que membre du conseil d’administration, je trouve regrettable qu’un tel incident ait eu lieu. Monsieur Bookman était si apprécié pour sa culture et ses connaissances. Je veillerai à ce que l’université te verse un dédommagement.

-Ce… ce n’est pas nécessaire ! refusa le roux avec véhémence.

-Au contraire, c’est la moindre des choses.

Le jeune Bookman voulut à nouveau protester mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand Tyki attrapa quelques une de ses mèches rousses entre ses doigts.

-Tes cheveux ont une très belle couleur, dit l’homme en les examinant avec intérêt. Ils semblent flamboyer comme le feu. C’est fascinant !

Puis il le relâcha et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de le saluer :

-Eh bien Lavi Bookman, je suis ravi d’avoir fait ta connaissance. J’espère que nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Sur ce, Tyki fit demi-tour et sortit du bâtiment, laissant un Lavi décontenancé et désorienté.

*****

_-Alors, comment l’as-tu trouvé ?_

_-Il est vraiment pas mal. Plutôt appétissant même. Je céderais presque à l’expression « mignon à croquer »._

_-Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?_

_-Surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de sa part. Laissons-le libre d’agir._

_-C’est tout ?_

_-Pour le moment oui. La prudence vaut mieux que la précipitation._

_-Il n’y a rien d’autre ?_

_-Non. Mais c’est dommage… dommage qu’il ne soit qu’une proie…_


	3. Le Tome

**Chapitre 2 : Le Tome**

_Un livre fabriqué à partir de vies humaines, dévoilant une vérité inimaginable… Point de départ d’un cauchemar sans fin…_

Le manoir dont avait hérité Lavi était autrefois une ancienne demeure aristocratique. Ce qui expliquait son immense surface habitable avec notamment deux étages, de nombreuses pièces comprenant entre autres deux salons, une cuisine, une salle de travail, une bibliothèque, une cave, un grenier, une salle de bains et surtout plusieurs chambres. Le tout dans un dédale de couloirs où on pouvait facilement se perdre si on ne savait pas où aller.

La propriété disposait également de plusieurs hectares de terrain dont une partie était occupée par une vaste forêt. Le bois étant d’excellente qualité, Bookman avait à l’époque négocié avec des bûcherons locaux pour qu’ils en exploitent une partie en échange d’un petit revenu. Tout juste assez pour l’entretien du manoir mais insuffisant pour investir ailleurs. De plus, la demeure était isolée, éloignée de la ville et des autres habitations : le plus proche voisin était à plus de trois cent mètres et c’était un fermier dont on ne voyait que les champs.

L’intérieur était richement décoré. Avec le temps, les ancêtres de Lavi avait amassé une importante collection d’objets : livres anciens, masques africains, tapisseries de soie, statuettes laquées, vases en porcelaine, pièces de monnaie ou diverses armes variées telles des dagues vénitiennes, des cimeterres perses, des kriss malais, des épées courtoises, des étoiles du matin ou des glaives antiques. L’entretien était assuré par deux personnes payées par Bookman qui se rendaient une fois par mois dans le manoir. Elles se contentaient d’épousseter la collection et de nettoyer les plus importantes pièces comme le salon principal ou la bibliothèque.

Lors de son enfance, Lavi passait toutes ses fêtes de Thanksgiving et de Noël dans cette résidence. A l’occasion, on sortait les décorations, on préparait un festin, un bon feu de cheminée brûlait et la réunion familiale se déroulait dans une ambiance agréable et chaleureuse. Cependant, depuis le décès de ses parents, il n’y avait plus remis les pieds. Trop de souvenirs douloureux. Trop dur pour lui. Son grand-père avait accepté sa décision et ils n’avaient plus jamais célébré Thanksgiving et Noël dans le manoir.

La demeure avait été construite pour que sept à neuf personnes y vivent. Elle était donc bien trop grande pour un jeune étudiant en histoire qui se sentait perplexe face à cette immensité.

-Oui, c’est bon, je l’ai reçu, dit le roux, un téléphone sans fil à la main. Je te remercie d’avoir envoyé mes affaires. Comment je trouve le coin ? Très différent de la Californie. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que Providence ne vaut pas Los Angeles, enfin il faut admettre que ce n’est pas comparable. Oh, là où je suis, c’est tranquille. Pas beaucoup d’activités mais j’ai rencontré des gens sympas. Quand je reviens ? Alors là, je n’en sais rien ! Il faut que je m’occupe de l’enterrement, je dois régler des problèmes avec le notaire et trouver un acquéreur pour le manoir car je n’ai pas les moyens de l’entretenir. Ça risque de me prendre plusieurs mois mais dès que j’en ai fini, je retourne en Californie. Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, ça me manque déjà nos soirées jeux vidéos. Hé, tu peux toujours me contacter par téléphone ou sur Internet, j’ai le réseau ici ! Ok, salue les autres de ma part. Bye.

Sur ces paroles, Lavi raccrocha avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il s’accorda quelques secondes de repos et de réflexion.

Jamais il n’avait songé revenir dans le manoir familial. Sans la présence de ses parents et désormais celle de son grand-père, c’était une coquille vide, sans âme et sans joie. A cause du silence pesant qui lui semblait presque morbide, Lavi aurait à peine hésité de le qualifier de « tombeau vivant ».

Les notes de Bookman vinrent à son esprit. Ses amis de Californie souhaitaient un retour rapide du roux parmi eux mais ce dernier n’avait pas osé leur dire qu’il escomptait pousser la police à rouvrir l’enquête sur le meurtre de son grand-père. Il avait jeté un coup d’œil rapide sur les documents mais apparemment, il s’agissait d’une sorte de légende archaïque évoquant des esprits anciens et un déluge engloutissant le monde.

Lavi était déçu. Il désirait tellement connaître la vérité sur l’assassinat de son grand-père qu’il avait mis beaucoup d’espoir dans cette chemise et les trois feuillets. Pour finalement pas grand-chose.

Dépité, le roux voulut se changer les idées en se cherchant un livre à la bibliothèque.

 

Avec ses trophées exposés sur les murs ou sous les vitrines, la bibliothèque était l’endroit préféré de Lavi. C’était une grande pièce avec une riche collection de livres, éclairée par une lumière tamisée qui incitait au calme et au travail. De nombreuses étagères s’alignaient les unes à côté des autres.

C’était le lieu du meurtre. Lorsqu’il avait repris possession du manoir, le premier soin de Lavi fut d’examiner les alentours mais comme la police, il n’avait rien trouvé. Comme l’avait dit l’inspecteur Legrasse, il n’y avait aucune trace de lutte et tout semblait se trouver à sa place.

Après s’être choisi un traité sur les philosophes grecs, le roux revint au salon et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé. C’est alors que ses yeux furent attirés par un objet auquel il n’avait pas prêté attention jusqu’à présent.

Il s’agissait d’une énorme peluche grandeur nature en forme de panda. Lors d’un après-midi avec ses amis dans une fête foraine, Lavi l’avait gagné au tir à la carabine. Une fois en possession de l’objet, le jeune homme décréta que l’occasion était trop bonne pour taquiner son grand-père qui était déjà à Rhode Island. Quelques jours plus tard, ce dernier reçut donc un immense paquet contenant le panda accompagné d’une lettre moqueuse qui affirmait un « air de famille » entre la peluche et lui et qu’il lui offrait un compagnon pour combler sa solitude. Comprenant l’allusion au surnom que lui donnait son petit-fils, Bookman avait moyennement apprécié la plaisanterie. Le soir même, il lui téléphonait : « C’est qui que tu traites de vieux panda, petit insolent ?! Refais ça et je reviens te filer une bonne correction ! ». Il en profita toutefois, une fois calmé, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et le remercier pour les gâteaux que Lavi avait également envoyés avec la peluche.

L’étudiant en histoire esquissa un sourire en apercevant l’objet. Il récupéra le panda, se rassit sur le canapé avant de chercher à se débarrasser de la couche de poussière qui le couvrait. Il remarqua ensuite quelque chose d’étrange. Les coutures du dos de la peluche semblaient plus relâchées par rapport au reste, comme si on les avait défaites puis recousues à la main. Bookman n’était pas le genre à perdre du temps à réaliser ce type d’ouvrage. Et pourtant, seul lui était en moyen de le faire et il semblait même s’y être appliqué.

Intrigué, Lavi chercha des ciseaux puis découpa les coutures du dos. Le rembourrage du panda s’en échappa immédiatement comme si elle avait été trop pleine. Retirant le surplus, il plongea son regard à l’intérieur de la peluche.

Son intuition avait été la bonne : un objet sombre non identifiable à première vue, avait été dissimulé dans la ouate blanche de la peluche. Le cœur battant avec l’espoir d’avoir enfin des réponses, Lavi s’en empara.

Entre ses mains, reposait un livre au curieux aspect. Il paraissait ancien et la couverture en cuir avait été finement ouvragée avec un soin particulier. Cependant, il inspirait une certaine appréhension. La reliure ne semblait pas avoir subi les altérations du temps et sa couleur cramoisie évoquait inexorablement le sang. Une suggestion renforcée par ses ornementations sculptées avec un souci du détail remarquable : Lavi avait d’abord cru qu’elles étaient en ivoire… avant de se rendre compte qu’elles avaient été réalisées à partir d’os humains !

En tant qu’étudiant en histoire, il savait qu’autrefois comme en Préhistoire, on fabriquait des outils à partir d’os mais ce livre avec son apparence morbide et ses décorations macabres le mettait mal à l’aise.

En voulant le feuilleter, il laissa tomber un papier plié en quatre qui avait été préalablement glissé entre les premières pages. En le dépliant, le jeune homme reconnut instantanément la fine écriture de son grand-père :

 

            _Lavi,_

_Si tu trouves ce livre, c’est que j’aurais échoué. Tu dois absolument détruire ce Tome. Je t’en supplie, ne cherche pas à savoir. Pardonne-moi de te laisser seul en ce monde. Malgré ton incurable bêtise, j’étais fier de toi._

Pas de signature mais c’était d’ailleurs inutile puisqu’il connaissait l’auteur de ces mots. Mots qui furent accueillis avec émotion… et inquiétude. Qu’est-ce que le vieux Panda avait cherché à dire ? Allait-il respecter sa dernière volonté ? Cependant, cela signifiait également renoncer à découvrir la vérité…

Comme s’il espérait trouver une réponse pour le guider, il ouvrit le livre, le fameux Tome. Ses pages dans un excellent état de conservation étaient écrites dans un alphabet archaïque. Cela ressemblait à une écriture sémitique.

Lavi hésitait. Ce mot et ce livre laissaient bel et bien supposer un mystère derrière la mort de Bookman mais constituaient des preuves maigres pour rouvrir l’enquête. Les détruire équivalait à perdre sa dernière piste si ténue soit-elle. D’autre part, en dépit de son apprentissage avec son grand-père, traduire le texte lui demanderait beaucoup d’efforts et de temps. Or, bien que son parent ne lui ait abandonné aucune dette ou créance significative, il avait laissé plusieurs affaires en suspens avec le notaire, l’inventaire du manoir à terminer ou l’acheteur à chercher. Des besognes qu’il devait régler seul puisqu’il était l’unique héritier de Bookman.

Il aurait pu stopper, tout laisser tomber et l’affaire en serait resté là. Il savait par expérience qu’il aurait dû suivre le conseil de son grand-père, un homme dont les avertissements ne furent jamais inutiles et qu’il aurait dû s’arrêter là. Mais son insatiable curiosité et le désir de connaître la fin de l’histoire étaient plus forts que tout. Non, il ne pouvait pas renoncer !

S’il voulait traduire le livre, il savait que la bibliothèque du manoir, bien que très fournie, n’était pas suffisante. En revanche, il avait encore en sa possession le double de la clef de la bibliothèque universitaire qui serait incontestablement plus complète. Et il éviterait les questions embarrassantes sur la provenance et surtout l’aspect unique du livre. L’administration n’ayant toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant pour son grand-père, il pouvait effectuer ses recherches tranquillement à condition d’être prudent. Son projet en tête, il fourra le Tome dans son sac.

A ce moment-là, il avait eu l’impression d’entendre craquer le plancher du couloir comme si une personne marchait dessus… mais il mit cela sur le compte de son imagination. Quand on vivait dans une maison trop grande pour soi, on croit toujours percevoir des bruits non réels.

***** 

_-Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?_

_-Eh bien… Je crois que les choses avancent plus vite que prévu._

_-C’est une bonne chose, non ?_

_-Bien sûr. Mais cela signifie également le surveiller de plus près. Et commencer nos préparatifs._

*****

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Allen pendant que Lavi récupérait ses affaires dans son casier. On ne se voit qu’à midi et je pensais que ce serait plus sympa si on se voyait en dehors des cours. Je t’assure que tu ne le regretteras pas : ce café offre un large choix de délicieuses pâtisseries et son service est excellent. Le tout à petits prix. Et c’est à deux pas d’ici. Pour une fois qu’on termine tous les trois de bonne heure…

-Tu ne penses qu’à la nourriture Allen ! reprocha gentiment Lenalee.

-Il faut bien manger pour vivre !

-Mais non vivre pour manger !

La journée avait été agréable. Lavi avait de nouveau déjeuné avec Allen et Lenalee, cette fois sans l’irruption de l’irascible Kanda, et le trio s’entendait de mieux en mieux. A les voir, on aurait presque dit des amis inséparables depuis l’enfance.

-Non, vraiment Allen, Lenalee, je suis désolé mais là, ça ne va pas être possible. Comme je viens d’arriver en cours d’année, j’aimerais vérifier si je ne suis pas en retard par rapport aux autres. Je crois qu’il y a certains points que je n’ai pas abordés dans mon ancienne université comme l’organisation des civilisations du Croissant fertile.

-Si ce n’est que ça, remarqua Lenalee, je peux demander à Kanda de te prêter ses cours.

-Lenalee, tu crois vraiment que Bakanda ferait ça ? fit Allen en levant vers elle des yeux désabusés. Je ne sais même pas comment il réussit à passer ses examens alors qu’il sèche les cours !

-Allons Allen, tu es déjà au courant ! dit Lenalee en poussant un soupir. Tu fais juste semblant de ne rien savoir. Il est très populaire auprès des filles de l’université et…

-Ah oui, j’avais oublié ! Comme la majorité des filles le trouvent « beau comme un dieu » comme le disent certaines, elles sont prêtes à leur donner une copie de leurs cours sans qu’il n’ait rien à demander. Elles ne sont franchement pas difficiles à contenter !

A ce moment, Lavi se tourna vers lui, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Ah, Moyashi-chan joue les jaloux ! taquina le roux. Comme c’est mignon ! Mais ne t’inquiète pas Moyashi-chan, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu ne laisses pas les filles indifférentes.

-C’est Allen ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux ! protesta son camarade dont les joues étaient légèrement empourprées.

-Allons calmez-vous les garçons, rit Lenalee. Mais sinon Lavi, tu ne veux vraiment pas nous accompagner ? Si c’est un problème avec les cours, je peux m’arranger avec Kanda et…

-Non, c’est bon. Ta proposition est gentille Lenalee mais je pense que ce sera juste l’affaire d’une soirée.

-Dommage. J’aurais essayé.

-Allez, ce n’est que partie remise ! La prochaine fois, je promets de vous accompagner.

-Mais Lenalee et moi y comptions bien Lavi ! s’exclama Allen. La prochaine fois, il faut absolument que tu viennes à ce café !

            Après s’être dit au revoir, ils se séparèrent, Lavi d’un côté, Allen et Lenalee de l’autre.

*****

Pour sa seconde visite dans la bibliothèque universitaire, Lavi redoubla de vigilance. Il vérifia à plusieurs reprises que personne ne le suivait et s’assura que les alentours étaient déserts. Cette fois, s’il se faisait prendre, il n’aurait plus aucune excuse.

Tout se déroula comme prévu. Il parvint sans encombre à se glisser à l’intérieur de la bibliothèque. Poussant un soupir, Lavi ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et sortit une torche. Il lui était impossible d’allumer les lampes sans trahir sa présence. Lentement, il s’orientait dans ce labyrinthe de chaises, tables et étagères.

En quinze minutes, il finit par atteindre la section qui l’intéressait. Posant son sac par terre, il sortit le grimoire cramoisi et se mit au travail.

 

Au bout de trois longues heures d’acharnements et d’efforts nécessitant plusieurs vérifications dans divers ouvrages, Lavi était parvenu à traduire certains passages. Une infime partie… au contenu effroyable :

_A toi qui pose tes yeux sur ce Tome de Sang, né dans la souffrance des tortures et des sacrifices humains, sache que le monde où tu vis n’est qu’illusion et manipulation, jouet d’anciennes forces qui dépassent ta compréhension, ces forces chassées par le Déluge…_

Ça devait être une blague de mauvais goût. Ce n’était pas possible ! Pourtant… le ton solennel de l’écriture avait l’air sérieux. Et son grand-père… Il devait suffisamment y croire pour avoir pris le soin de dissimuler ce bouquin et pour lui avoir imploré de le détruire.

Déluge… Pris soudain d’un doute à ce mot, il fouilla dans son sac pour en retirer la chemise contenant les notes de Bookman. Il voulut à nouveau les déchiffrer mais au même moment, l’éclairage de sa torche faiblit avant de mourir brusquement.

Lavi poussa un juron mais jetant un coup d’œil à la fenêtre, il rangea à la hâte ses affaires et s’empressa de sortir. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber.

 

 Personne dans le couloir… Le roux referma la porte à clef derrière mais il ne fit même pas trois pas quand une voix moqueuse s’éleva :

-Tiens… Regarde Jasdero, on dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans le coin.

-Hihihi, ah oui Devit. Mais que fait-on de lui maintenant ?

-Hum… Il me semble que normalement, c’est interdit d’entrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Mais c’est vrai ça !

Deux adolescents qui semblaient du même âge se tenaient nonchalamment près d’une fenêtre, le dos contre le mur. L’un avait de courts cheveux bruns ébouriffés, l’autre de longs cheveux blonds. Ils portaient du maquillage noir bien prononcé autour des yeux, des T-shirts trop grands, des pantalons moulants savamment déchirés et des manteaux avec un haut de fourrure. Ils ressemblaient un peu à Tyki, songeait Lavi, avec leur peau mate et leur regard aux reflets dorés. Mais si le membre du conseil d’administration évoquait un gentleman avec ses manières distinguées, ceux-là passaient plus pour des drag-queen débrailleés.

-S’il paie pour notre silence Jasdero, dit le brun d’un ton narquois, on pourra peut-être le laisser tranquille.

-Oui pourquoi pas ? Mais attends, s’interrogea le blond, c’est pas le nouveau par hasard ?

-Oh, mais alors il ne doit pas connaître nos habitudes.

-Y a qu’à lui expliquer !

-Qu’est-ce vous me voulez ? demanda Lavi d’une voix ferme.

Le duo commença à se rapprocher de lui d’une façon inquiétante.

-Hé mais quelle agressivité ! Il ne devrait pas nous parler ainsi, hein Jasdero ?

-Et si on commençait à lui expliquer Devit ?

Le dénommé Devit se planta devant Lavi et plongea ses yeux dans les siens tout en saisissant d’une main son menton pour mieux l’observer :

-Joli minois le nouveau ! Ce serait dommage de l’abîmer, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors tu ne veux pas ouvrir ton sac pour voir s’il y a quelque chose d’intéressant à nous refiler ?

Il y avait dans sa voix des accents de persuasion qui forçaient à l’écouter mais le roux, énervé par ses menaces et sa familiarité, ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa son bras :

-Fichez-moi la paix et allez voir ailleurs vous deux !

-Jasdero !

Le blond qui était resté derrière Lavi tenta aussitôt de s’emparer de ses bras pour l’immobiliser mais ce dernier répliqua immédiatement en lui administrant un coup de poing au visage. Devit s’élança à son tout pour être contré par un coup de pied bien appliqué. Constatant la résistance de l’étudiant aux cheveux flamboyants, le duo était furieux :

-Ce petit morveux !

-Ça, tu vas le payer !

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent sur Lavi mais il réussit à esquiver. Posant son sac par terre pour être plus libre de ses mouvements, il évalua la situation et ses adversaires tout en marmonnant pour lui-même :

-Eh bien finalement, les leçons du vieux Panda vont me servir à quelque chose.

En plus des langues, Bookman lui avait également appris les arts martiaux. Il estimait en effet que son petit-fils devait être capable de se défendre seul dès le plus jeune âge, ce qui expliquait que celui-ci avait acquis un bon niveau, surtout quand on savait que le vieil homme ne lui faisait aucun cadeau dessus.

La lutte fut intense mais brève. Même à deux, Devit et Jasdero ne parvenait pas à prendre l’avantage sur le roux qui parait ou évitait toutes leurs attaques. Au moment où ce dernier voulut se débarrasser de Jasdero, un déclic se fit entendre et une menace retentit :

-Lâche mon frère rouquin et ne bouge plus, si tu ne veux pas finir troué comme une passoire !

Dans la main du brun, il y avait un revolver doré. Une édition spéciale, songeait l’étudiant en histoire qui fut obligé d’obéir à Devit. Dommage qu’elle se trouvait dans les mains de quelqu’un qui semblait incapable d’apprécier sa vraie valeur.

-Bien. Jasdero, ouvre son sac et vide-le.

Le blond fit ce qui était demandé. Toutes les affaires de Lavi tombèrent sur le sol en vrac : trousses, stylos, cahiers, feuilles, téléphone portable, portefeuille. Dans le petit tas constitué, se trouvaient également le Tome, la chemise et la torche, en partie dissimulés par le reste du bazar. 

Au moment où Jasdero allait fouiller, une voix ironique intervint :

-Dites donc les jumeaux dégénérés ! Vous vous rabaissez encore à racketter un abruti d’étudiant sans défense ?

Près de la sortie, une mince silhouette difficilement discernable dans la pénombre ambiante s’avançait vers eux, tout en élevant un objet de longue taille qu’il tenait entre ses mains. A l’extérieur, le pâle éclairage d’un réverbère de la cour traversait une fenêtre du bâtiment pour laisser miroiter la lame effilée d’une arme blanche. Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête pour découvrir l’inconnu.

-Toi ! s’exclama Jasdero en reconnaissant l’intrus.

-Lâchez le Baka Usagi ou je vous découpe en tranches ! menaça le nouveau venu qui n’était autre que Kanda, pointant un katana en direction de ses adversaires.

-Merde ! jura Devit.

Jasdero s’apprêta à plonger sa main dans sa poche quand son frère le stoppa en saisissant son bras :

-Arrête. Ce n’est pas le moment.

-Mais…

La paire dévisageait Kanda, les yeux étincelants de fureur. C’était évident qu’ils voulaient en découdre avec le japonais mais pour une mystérieuse raison, ils se contenaient et ravalaient leur ire contre lui. Ce dernier les toisa avec un sourire narquois comme s’il devinait leurs pensées. Finalement, Devit donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur et cracha son dépit :

-Je sais. Moi aussi j’aimerais tant lui faire bouffer son arrogance un de ses jours ! Mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux battre en retraite.

-Compris.

Tout en parlant, ils n’avaient pas quitté le capitaine de kendo des yeux.

-Ce n’est que partie remise Kanda ! Un de ces jours, tu paieras cet affront ! promit Devit d’une voix agressive.

-Tss…, siffla Jasdero. Si seulement Tyki pouvait le…

-Quoi ?! Vous connaissez monsieur Mikk ? s’écria Lavi, totalement surpris.

A voir leur attitude, il sembla que le jumeau blond avait commis une erreur en prononçant si familièrement le prénom du membre du conseil d’administration.

-Jasdero ! gronda Devit.

-Merde, désolé ça m’a échappé !

-Hé, vous pourriez m’expliquer ? s’énerva le roux qui ne semblait pas apprécier d’être ignoré ainsi.

-Ce serait la moindre des choses après tout ce que vous lui avez fait ! dit Kanda en haussant un sourcil.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de le poser longuement sur le japonais, le visage crispé, les lèvres et les dents serrés. Le canon du revolver doré était baissé mais la main qui le tenait tremblait de nervosité. Après quelques secondes, Devit finit par se calmer et par le ranger dans sa poche. Il pivota en direction du roux et déclara :

-On fait partie de la même famille que Tyki mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache sinon, les autres crieraient au favoritisme et ça mettrait Tyki en position délicate au conseil d’administration. Tu gardes ça pour toi rouquin et on garde secrète ton incursion dans la bibliothèque. Satisfait ?

-Ok, accepta le roux, sans chercher à discuter.

De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait vraiment le choix…

-Bon, on se casse. Avec lui dans les parages…

Les jumeaux reculèrent puis rebroussèrent chemin. En quelques instants, ils furent rapidement hors de vue. Lavi poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Kanda qui rangeait son katana avec un franc sourire :

-Merci, Yuu-chan !

-Je t’ai pourtant dit de ne pas m’appeler ainsi ! fit Kanda en se renfrognant. Et c’est quoi ce « Yuu-chan » ?!

-Pourquoi ? C’est plus mignon !

-Tch.

-J’avais peut-être l’air de plaisanter mais j’étais sérieux sur mes remerciements. Tu m’as sauvé, dit Lavi d’une voix sincère en fourrant la main dans sa tignasse flamboyante.

-C’est juste un hasard ! répliqua le kendoka d’un ton assassin. Après mon entraînement au kendo, je voulais rentrer quand j’ai entendu des bruits bizarres dans ce coin ! J’ai vu les jumeaux et je me suis dit que c’était une bonne occasion de leur régler leurs comptes ! Que mon intervention t’épargne n’est que pure coïncidence !

-Peu importe les circonstances, le résultat est le même. Bon, je n’ai plus qu’à refaire mon sac.

Lavi se baissa et ramassa ses affaires. Kanda le contempla un moment puis lâcha un soupir méprisant avant de l’imiter :

-Tu n’es pas obligé de m’aider, remarqua le roux. Mais c’est gentil de ta part.

-Lenalee ne me lâchera pas avec ça si elle apprend que je t’ai laissé ainsi.

-On n’en serait pas là si j’avais réussi à m’en sortir. J’aurais dû pouvoir me défendre seul.

-Tu ne pouvais rien face à une arme à feu, dit le brun d’une voix impassible. Mais au moins, tu sembles assez versé en arts martiaux.

-Tu as l’air de t’y connaître, constata le petit-fils de Bookman à la fois admiratif et impressionné.

-Je pratique aussi avec le kendo, répondit le japonais d’un ton neutre qui ne laissait en rien deviner ses sentiments.

-C’est mon grand-père qui m’a enseigné.

-C’était alors un bon instructeur.

-Merci.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux leur tâche. Lavi avait déjà rangé certains objets compromettants tels la torche et les documents codés mais il lui manquait le Tome. Quand il l’aperçut il tendit la main mais au même moment Kanda fit de même et sans le vouloir, le capitaine du club de kendo attrapa le poignet du roux.

Ce fut alors un étrange instant indescriptible. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s’observèrent en une fraction de secondes, muets et indéchiffrables. Un échange, une rencontre… Peut-être une révélation… Lavi ne pouvait se détacher de ce magnifique bleu sombre si profond. Et Kanda ne paraissait pas indifférent à ce vert vif qui brillait d’un éclat pétillant.

Mais il rompit le charme en détournant très vite le regard :

-Allez, dépêche-toi Baka Usagi !

-Ah oui, oui ! s’empressa de dire l’intéressé.

Les joues du roux se colorèrent légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait eu l’impression d’être mis à nu et il en éprouvait de la honte.

Lorsque tout fut en ordre, ils se relevèrent.

-Merci pour ton aide, salua Lavi en inclinant brièvement la tête. Bon, j’y vais. A bientôt Yuu !

-Attends !

Le roux crut que le japonais allait exploser de rage pour avoir osé une nouvelle fois l’appeler par son prénom mais il n’en fut rien. A la place, il reçut ses mystérieuses paroles :

-Tes yeux… ils renferment de la rancœur, n’est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?! Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? interrogea Lavi sans comprendre.

-Tu te mens à toi-même. Tes sourires et ton visage joyeux ne sont qu’un masque qui dissimule la noirceur de ton âme.

Totalement interloqué, le jeune Bookman encaissa silencieusement ces mots et dévisagea le kendoka d’un air quelque peu éperdu. Ce dernier avait une curieuse expression : un sourire carnassier dansait sur ses lèvres comme s’il s’amusait de la situation. Sourire qui disparut aussi subitement qu’il était apparu quand le brun haussa les épaules avec dédain comme s’il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à la chose et commença à se diriger vers la sortie pour rentrer chez lui.

-Bah, c’est pas mon problème ! Et la prochaine fois, si les jumeaux te cherchent, démerde-toi tout seul !

Toujours sous le choc des paroles de Kanda, Lavi mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci franchit le seuil de la porte qu’il eut le réflexe de lancer une dernière réplique :

-Oh, bonne soirée Yuu !

Kanda avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision mais il perçut très nettement sa réponse :

-Ne m’appelle pas par mon prénom Baka Usagi !

***** 

_-Il avance beaucoup plus vite que prévu mais heureusement tous les préparatifs sont déjà en place._

_-Bien. J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à une telle vitesse de réaction mais il dépasse vraiment nos prévisions._

_-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?_

_-Ai-je besoin de le dire ? Nous allons enfin pouvoir agir._

_-Et le garçon ?_

_-Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui. Lui… il est à moi ! Et c’est moi et moi seul qui déciderai de son sort…_


	4. Visites

_Ce fut au moment où je m’y attendais le moins qu’ils frappèrent, leur plan déjà en marche depuis le début…_

 *****

            Après sa petite confrontation avec les jumeaux Devit et Jasdero et l’aide inopinée de Kanda, Lavi était rapidement rentré chez lui. En franchissant le seuil de la porte du manoir, il était bien décidé à se plonger de nouveau dans les notes codées de son grand-père pour enfin découvrir le fin mot d’une histoire qui lui paraissait de plus en plus démente. Sa traduction du Tome lui restait à l’esprit et il pouvait difficilement concevoir de s’être trompé, surtout après les nombreuses vérifications qu’il avait faites à plusieurs reprises. Il avait l’impression d’avoir devant lui un gigantesque puzzle dont il ne parvenait pas à imbriquer les morceaux pour apercevoir ce que donnait l’ensemble.

            Toutefois, le jeune étudiant fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité des soucis et des tracas quotidiens quand il constata que son répondeur téléphonique avait quelques messages à lui transmettre :

-Monsieur Bookman ? interrogea une première voix masculine, calme et professionnelle. C’est les pompes funèbres. Je vous appelle au sujet de l’enterrement de votre grand-père. Pourriez-vous me rappeler dès que possible pour qu’on puisse en discuter ? Je vous remercie d’avance.

-Allô Lavi ? questionna une seconde voix. C’est moi, Alexander ! Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles mais tu m’as l’air absent. Et tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable ! Donne-moi un signe de vie, histoire de me rassurer sur ton compte. Tu manques à tout le monde !

-Bonsoir monsieur Bookman, fit une troisième voix d’un ton trop douceâtre pour être agréable, c’est le notaire de votre grand-père monsieur Hill. J’aimerais vous voir immédiatement à propos des biens que vous a laissés votre parent. Il semble qu’il y ait… quelques petits problèmes. Comme il serait préférable de nous rencontrer dans le manoir pour y détailler toutes les possessions, je me rendrai chez vous demain vers quinze heures. Si l’horaire ne vous convient pas, joignez-moi avant vingt heures et nous fixerons un autre rendez-vous. Bonne soirée monsieur Bookman.

            La poisse ! Les ennuis ne cessaient pas de s’accumuler ! Lavi savait qu’il pouvait facilement gérer les demandes des pompes funèbres – qui attendaient son choix pour la date de l’enterrement – et celle d’Alexander – un simple texto lèverait toutes ses inquiétudes – mais le notaire, c’était une autre histoire. Ce type lui cassait vraiment les pieds ! Depuis son arrivée à Rhode Island, il n’arrêtait pas de lui téléphoner tous les deux trois jours pour des broutilles. Et maintenant, il avait l’outrecuidance de s’inviter chez lui à un moment où il était censé avoir cours ! Lavi lui avait pourtant répété maintes fois ses disponibilités mais cet homme n’en tenait jamais compte.

            Fatigué, le roux contempla l’horloge du salon : vingt heures et demie. Trop tard pour annuler le rendez-vous. Poussant un soupir, Lavi alluma la télé sur la chaîne des informations pour se changer les idées. Après quelques sujets de politique mondiale, le bulletin météorologique retint son attention :

-Attention, annonça la jolie présentatrice en montrant une carte satellite, suite à cette forte dépression que vous apercevez ici, une violente tempête risque de s’abattre demain soir sur l’État de Rhode Island, les rafales de vent pouvant dépasser les 130 km/h. Nous vous conseillons d’être prudents et…

            Avec un geste de lassitude, le roux éteignit la télé. Rien de plus déprimant que les nouvelles du monde. Toujours la guerre, la famine ou la maladie qui provoquaient mort ou destruction sur la surface terrestre. Rien de plus nuisible que l’espèce humaine responsable de catastrophe sur catastrophe à l’échelle planétaire.

            Tout en pianotant un texto sur son téléphone portable, le jeune étudiant se dirigea vers un buffet en bois où il tira d’un tiroir une impressionnante liasse de paperasse administrative. Ça, c’était son arme contre le notaire et il en aurait bien besoin pour la visite de demain. Comme il faisait face seul à cette difficulté de la vie – sans compter qu’il avait déjà bien des tracas avec l’organisation de l’enterrement de son grand-père et la vente du manoir –, Lavi chassa temporairement de ses pensées les notes de son grand-père et remit à plus tard leurs décryptages.

 

*****

 

            Le lendemain, le jeune Bookman eut droit à une journée bien chargée. Contraint de sécher les cours à cause de la venue impromptue du notaire, il se rendit aux pompes funèbres pour régler plusieurs détails et négocia une commande chez le fleuriste avant de retourner au manoir pour poursuivre l’inventaire des biens du manoir et relire une dernière fois la paperasse administrative.

            Vers quinze heures et demie, constatant le manque de ponctualité de son visiteur, il posa son stylo. Décidant qu’il avait fourni assez d’efforts pour la société moderne, il s’autorisa une pause. Tout en croquant une pomme qui lui servait de petit encas, il marcha avec nonchalance vers le salon principal pour attendre monsieur Hill.

            En se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il fronça brusquement les sourcils : devant lui, son sac était négligemment posé sur la table basse qui faisait face à la télévision, le même sac qui contenait la chemise de son grand-père…

            Cette fois, le jeune homme se jura intérieurement que rien ni personne allait l’empêcher de découvrir la vérité. Puisque le notaire se permettait d’être en retard, qu’il aille donc au diable ! D’une main ferme, il se saisit vivement des documents et muni d’un crayon, il se plongea dans le déchiffrage du code.

            Ce fut plus difficile que prévu. Au début, il avait eu du mal car il avait partiellement oublié la méthode de cryptage et cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas plié à l’exercice. Mais très vite, tout lui revint en mémoire et il se rappela des automatismes qu’il avait acquis en « jouant » avec son grand-père. Le crayon griffonnait, glissait, raturait sur le papier en ne s’arrêtant jamais sauf pour quelques secondes de réflexion ou pour retailler la mine.

            Au bout d’une heure, il avait réussi à déchiffrer la première des trois pages. Comme il l’avait pensé la première fois, le texte ressemblait bel et bien à une sorte de légende archaïque dont le sujet était la création de l’humanité. Même si le contenu différait sensiblement des traditionnels mythes… et était quelque peu difficile à accepter. L’un des extraits était assez révélateur :

 

_Et le Déluge bouleversa le monde et chassa ces forces, les Innommables ou Anciens, qu’on croyait omnipotentes et avec eux, fut entraînée dans leur chute leur race élue que nous désignons trop facilement sous le terme de « démon ». Et ce fut leur création asservie et méprisée, les premiers rejetons de l’espèce humaine, qui purent enfin prendre leur essor sur ce monde._

 

            Quand on lisait ça, songeait l’étudiant en histoire en plissant les yeux, la Bible en prenait un sérieux coup pour son grade ! Le mythe de l’Homme, créé à l’image de Dieu et race choisie de celui-ci aussi ! Voilà de quoi rendre l’être humain beaucoup plus humble à propos de ses origines ! Dans un pays profondément croyant où l’Ancien Testament se trouvait dans chaque chambre d’hôtel – même ceux de Las Vegas, ce qui relevait du comble de l’hypocrisie selon Lavi –, pas étonnant que Bookman ait codé ce récit de manière à ce qu’il soit le seul capable de le lire ! Il aurait pu être poussé à la démission s’il avait laissé passer ça !

            En son for intérieur cependant, le roux ne savait plus que croire. Tous ses repères étaient chamboulés ! Le meurtre de son grand-père, ses derniers mots écrits, la traduction du Tome et maintenant ça ! Le doute s’insinuait en lui, ne cessant de se poser des questions sans réponses et ses certitudes en étaient ébranlées. Cette muette interrogation prit soudainement fin quand quelqu’un sonna à la porte. Lavi fourra hâtivement les notes dans le fond de son sac et se précipita vers l’entrée pour l’ouvrir.

            A sa surprise, ce ne fut pas le notaire mais une jeune fille souriante, un sympathique adolescent aux cheveux blancs et un magnifique brun colérique qui l’attendaient.

-Coucou Lavi ! s’écrièrent Allen et Lenalee tout joyeux tandis que Kanda sembla se renfrogner davantage.

-Allen, Lenalee et… Yuu ? s’étonna le roux. Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ne m’appelle pas par mon prénom ! répliqua aussitôt Kanda.

-On a reçu ton texto et on est venu pour t’amener tes cours ! clama Allen d’un ton ravi sans tenir compte de l’intervention du japonais.

            Vu la présence du kendoka, Lavi ne comprenait pas la bonne humeur de son ami jusqu’à ce que la chinoise prenne la parole d’une voix satisfaite :

-J’ai réussi à « convaincre » Kanda de te prêter ses cours pour que tu puisses rattraper ceux que tu as ratés. Et c’est tout naturellement qu’il nous a proposé de l’accompagner pour te les donner en main propre. N’est-ce pas Kanda ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci tout en lui jetant un regard d’avertissement.

            Le brun sembla marmonner des récriminations inaudibles où quelques mots furent toutefois parfaitement distincts tels « forcer conviendrait mieux » ou « comme si j’avais eu le choix ». Effectivement, cela expliquait bien des choses comme l’euphorie d’Allen qui avait dû savourer le moment où Lenalee avait réussi à soutirer l’accord de Kanda.

-Mais comment êtes-vous venus jusqu’ici ? demanda le roux.

-En voiture, celle de Bakanda d’ailleurs. On l’a laissée près du portail. Tu nous as donné ton adresse. Tu ne te souviens pas ? répondit l’étudiant en économie.

            Ah oui, en effet. Il l’avait remis à Allen et à Lenalee au cas où mais jamais il n’avait imaginé qu’ils se rendraient directement chez lui. Encore moins en compagnie de Kanda, l’élève le plus asocial de l’université… qui ne semblait guère apprécier que Moyashi ait pu mettre un pied dans son véhicule vu le regard noir qu’il lança à son camarade.

-Oh, ça m’était complètement sorti de la tête, avoua Lavi d’un air embarrassé. Vous restez un moment ? continua-t-il en les invitant à entrer. Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir comme ça après tout le trajet que vous avez dû parcourir pour arriver ici. Et puis on dirait que le temps s’est rafraîchi, constata-t-il en regardant Lenalee frissonner quand un vent violent commença à s’élever.

-C’est plutôt une bonne idée, on pourra se réchauffer un peu à l’intérieur, fit Allen qui voyait ployer le feuillage des arbres de la propriété sous une rafale un peu plus déchaînée. Merci de ton hospitalité.

            Les deux autres n’ayant rien à ajouter, le trio pénétra dans la demeure du jeune Bookman sans plus de commentaires.

            Aucun d’eux ne paraissait s’apercevoir qu’ils avaient été épiés par des yeux aux reflets dorés dissimulés derrière le tronc d’un chêne centenaire.

 

*****

 

_-Tout se passe comme prévu, non ?_

_-Et les autres ?_

_-C’était une possibilité envisagée. Il faudra juste redoubler de prudence._

_-Que vas-tu faire de lui ?_

_-Ne t’ai-je pourtant pas dit de ne pas t’en préoccuper ?_

_-…_

_-Tu sais très bien qu’une fois qu’il a une idée en tête, c’est impossible de le faire changer d’avis. Avec le temps, tu aurais dû t’y habituer._

_-Son sort ne te concerne en rien. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?_

_-… Tu es cruel mais tu l’es encore plus envers ceux qui ont le malheur de susciter ton intérêt…_

_-Bien, si cette affaire est réglée, peut-on enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ?_

 

*****

 

            Après avoir déposé leurs sacs, manteaux et vestes près de l’entrée, les trois invités patientaient dans le salon pendant que leur hôte s’affairait en cuisine pour préparer un rapide goûter. Le thé ayant été choisi à l’unanimité comme boisson, le roux fit chauffer une casserole d’eau et sortit un assortiment de sachets avec une grande quantité de gâteaux et biscuits – il avait déjà eu un aperçu de l’incroyable appétit de son cadet à la cantine.

            Pendant ce temps, Allen et Lenalee semblaient impressionnés par la grandeur du manoir et se déplaçaient à l’intérieur de la pièce pour admirer les tableaux, les armes ou les sculptures exposés. En revanche, Kanda était tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil, les bras croisés et l’air indifférent même s’il ne semblait pas totalement insensible aux quelques sabres accrochés sur les murs.

            Bientôt, Lavi arriva, tenant un plateau chargé d’une théière, de sachets de thé, de gâteaux et biscuits ainsi que quatre tasses et assiettes. Après avoir posé le tout sur la table basse, il versa l’eau bouillante et distribua des douceurs à tous, excepté au japonais qui eut une moue dégoûtée quand il observa ce qu’il avait apporté :

-Je déteste les sucreries !

-Kanda ! fit Lenalee avec un léger ton de reproche.

-Ah désolé, murmura le roux d’un air contrit. J’ai des chips si tu préfères.

-Allons allons, dit Allen qui prenait un plaisir évident à malmener le capitaine de kendo, Bakanda n’est pas très doué niveau relationnel – complètement nul serait plus proche de la vérité –  mais il respecte un minimum les règles de l’hospitalité. Il te fera donc le plaisir de goûter à un ou deux biscuits. N’est-ce pas Bakanda ? ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un éclatant sourire ironique. De toute façon, ce n’est pas un excès de gentillesse qui te tuera alors tu peux y aller sans risque.

            Kanda le foudroya d’un regard venimeux et tenta d’esquisser un mouvement qui ressemblait fortement à une tentative de meurtre par strangulation sur l’étudiant aux cheveux immaculés. Heureusement, Lavi et Lenalee se levèrent d’un bond et s’efforcèrent de restreindre les pulsions assassines de leur compagnon en le retenant chacun d’un bras.

-Kanda, ce n’est franchement pas le moment ! Et toi Allen, n’en profite pas pour le provoquer ! fit Lenalee d’une voix désapprobatrice.

-Yuu, pas de violence chez moi s’il te plait, déclara Lavi avec un ton grave. Il y a beaucoup d’objets anciens et je ne veux pas les voir détruits par une bagarre inutile. Ce sont de fragiles fragments de l’Histoire qui méritent le respect qui leur est dû.

            Il y avait un tel sérieux et une telle dignité dans ces paroles, si différente de l’enthousiaste roux qu’ils connaissaient, que le sourire narquois de l’un s’effaça et que l’autre se calma et le dévisagea de ses grands yeux sombres insondables. Lavi perdit légèrement contenance et une nouvelle fois, il paraissait totalement fasciné par la profondeur mystérieuse de cette nuance bleu nuit. Il se remémorait d’ailleurs un passage d’un livre qui traitait de la symbolique des couleurs :

 

 _Tel un gouffre sans fin dans lequel l’œil est plongé, la couleur bleu nuit capture l’esprit de celui qui la contemple et l’amène sans plus attendre dans les abîmes vertigineux et sans fin de l’immensité cosmique._ [1]

 

            Ce fut lorsqu’Allen se mit à toussoter pour avoir avalé son thé de travers qu’il se rendit compte que sa main tenait encore le bras du japonais, Lenalee étant déjà retournée à sa place. Gêné, le roux le relâcha prestement et les deux garçons s’assirent de nouveau, silencieusement, sans échanger un regard ou une parole.

 

            Pendant ce temps, à l’extérieur, le soleil commençait à disparaître vers l’horizon et les vents se déchaînaient de plus en plus. Ils étaient si violents qu’à l’intérieur du manoir, on l’entendait frapper contre les vitres des fenêtres. Pour couronner le tout, une averse s’était déclarée et les nuages déversaient des litres et des litres d’eau.

-J’espère que ça va rapidement se calmer, s’inquiéta Lenalee qui avait terminé depuis longtemps sa tasse de thé et qui voyait s’accroître l’obscurité du ciel.

-La météo avait annoncé une violente tempête, dit Allen en contemplant l’extérieur à partir d’une fenêtre suintante de pluie, mais je n’aurai jamais imaginé que les vents soient si forts !

-Impossible de conduire avec un temps pareil. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester pour la nuit, offrit Lavi. Ce ne sont pas les chambres qui manquent.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda le benjamin de la bande.

            Le roux voulut répondre mais au même moment, un sinistre grincement se fit entendre et résonna longuement dans la pièce où se trouvait le quatuor. Imperceptiblement, Lenalee et Allen échangèrent un regard inquiet mais Lavi les rassura immédiatement :

-Zut ! Ça doit être la porte de la cuisine ! J’ai dû oublier de la refermer ! Et comme les gonds ne sont pas très bien huilés, elle n’arrête pas de grincer !

            Il se redressa et commença à débarrasser la table en empilant les assiettes et les tasses. Des gâteaux et des biscuits, ils n’en restaient pas une miette, le plus jeune des invités s’en était bien chargé avec son appétit d’ogre. Le jeune Bookman se releva ensuite et ramassa le plateau :

-Si vous voulez prévenir quelqu’un, le téléphone est dans ce coin, indiqua-t-il.

-Oh, c’est gentil de ta part, dit la chinoise. Je vais appeler mon grand frère ou il va se faire un sang d’encre.

-Lui et son foutu sister complex…, marmonna le japonais qui croisa les bras pendant que Lenalee composait son numéro.

-Bon, j’y vais, annonça Lavi. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

-Attends, je t’accompagne, proposa Allen.

            Comme l’adolescent aux cheveux de neige était un garçon émancipé, il ne dépendait de personne et n’avait donc nul responsable à avertir pour la nuit. Pendant qu’ils marchaient ensemble vers la cuisine, il ne put s’empêcher de demander :

-Lavi, tu ne te sens pas seul ? Je veux dire…, continua-t-il maladroitement, cette maison est très grande pour quelqu’un qui vit seul… Tu n’as plus tes parents, ni ton grand-père…

-C’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi Allen, dit le plus âgé avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais n’es-tu pas dans la même situation ? Toi aussi tu as perdu ta famille. Très jeune, en plus. Moi, il me restait encore le vieux Panda pour s’occuper de moi.

-Ah oui, c’est vrai, répondit son interlocuteur d’une voix douce.

            Ses yeux gris-bleus argentés fixèrent Lavi et pendant quelques secondes, l’étudiant en histoire crut les voir emplis d’une infinie tristesse nostalgique, presque désespérée comme si son regard embrasait quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait distinguer.

Mais cela ne dura longtemps. En silence, les deux amis poursuivirent leur route jusqu’à la cuisine.

 

Lorsqu’ils revinrent ensemble dans le salon, il semblait que tout était réglé car Lenalee avait un sourire aux lèvres pendant que le visage de Kanda demeurait plus neutre. Son regard était perdu dans la contemplation d’un chokuto japonais à la poignée noire comme l’ébène dont il paraissait apprécier les courbures simples et épurées.

-Voilà, c’est fait, déclara la chinoise. Kanda et moi pouvons rester pour la nuit.

-Très bien, fit Lavi en inclinant la tête. Ah mais ça veut dire qu’on va passer la soirée ensemble ! ajouta-t-il d’une voix plus joyeuse. On pourrait en profiter pour faire quelque chose à quatre ! Une pyjama party ou un truc dans ce genre !

            Le japonais émit un grognement qui traduisait exactement ce qu’il pensait d’une telle activité mais ses trois compagnons n’en tinrent pas compte.

-On a cours demain, rappela Allen. Je préfèrerai une activité plus calme comme un jeu de cartes…

-Non, hors de question, refusa catégoriquement Lenalee. On ne tombera pas dans ton piège en jouant au poker Allen !

-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna le jeune Bookman d’un air surpris.

-Ça veut dire que Moyashi est un tricheur, affirma Kanda qui choisit ce moment pour sortir de son mutisme.

-Vous n’avez aucune preuve ! accusa le plus jeune d’un ton offensé, l’innocence incarnée.

-Tu triches forcément ! Tu gagnes à tous les coups ! répliquèrent les deux asiatiques en chœur.

-Sinon, proposa Lavi qui voulait vite changer de sujet en interceptant les regards venimeux que s’échangeaient Allen et Kanda, on peut toujours s’amuser avec un jeu de so…

            Il fut brutalement interrompu quand un bruit sourd comme la chute d’un objet lourd retentit avec fracas de l’extérieur. Les quatre étudiants restèrent muets pendant quelques secondes puis Lavi brisa le silence en émettant une hypothèse :

-Ça doit être un arbre de la propriété qui a dû tomber. Avec cette tempête, je ne serai pas étonné si quelques uns finissent déracinés.

            Au même moment, comme pour le contredire, quelqu’un toqua à la porte et une voix étouffée par le violent vent appela :

-Monsieur Bookman, êtes-vous là ? Monsieur Bookman, s’il vous plait, pouvez-vous m’ouvrir si vous êtes là ?

-Monsieur Hill ? reconnut Lavi stupéfait.

            Il se dirigea vers la porte et repoussa les verrous pour l’ouvrir. Un petit homme à lunettes, au faciès obèse et au crâne chauve en costume gris et cravate se précipita immédiatement à l’intérieur, trempé jusqu’aux os, une petite mallette noire à la main. Il n’accorda même pas un regard vers les trois invités qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité, se contentant de se tourner vers le roux. Ce dernier après lui avoir laissé passage, luttait contre les éléments déchaînés pour refermer l’entrée.

            Quand le légataire du vieux Panda finit par y parvenir au bout d’une minute, le notaire renifla d’un air dédaigneux :

-Eh bien, ce n’est pas trop tôt ! On peut dire que vous y avez mis le temps ! Vous m’avez fait attendre, monsieur Bookman !

            L’étudiant en droit voulut répliquer en lui faisant remarquer qu’il avait deux heures et demie de retard mais à la surprise générale, Kanda le devança en grognant :

-Vous n’aviez qu’à l’aider à la refermer, cette porte, au lieu de vous tenir là en attendant et les bras ballants !

            Monsieur Hill fixa le japonais de ses yeux aigus avec une mine antipathique et les trois autres purent constater qu’en une seule phrase, ces deux hommes, parfaitement inconnus l’un à l’autre étaient devenus ennemis. L’hostilité régnait entre eux. Une tension tellement forte et tellement palpable qu’Allen se demandait si le kendoka était en train de réécrire mentalement son classement des personnes qu’il détestait. Lui qui avait toujours eu l’honneur de figurer en tête de liste venait peut-être de se faire détrôner par ce monsieur Hill. Depuis le temps qu’il connaissait Kanda, personne n’avait réussi un tel exploit.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir adressé la parole, jeune homme, finit par répondre le notaire d’une voix cassante. J’ai affaire, voyez-vous, avec monsieur Bookman ici présent et il serait préférable de vous rappeler que vous devez respect à vos aînés.

            Un mauvais sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun, signe avant-coureur de la catastrophe qui allait suivre. Allen, Lenalee et Lavi en étaient convaincus mais ils ne purent l’éviter à temps lorsque le japonais rétorqua avec sa franchise habituelle :

-J’en ai rien à foutre des conseils qui viennent d’un petit minable si complexé qu’il cherche à s’imposer en emmerdant les autres !

            Apparemment, l’argument avait fait mouche quelque part car le visage obèse du notaire devint d’abord livide puis écarlate. La discussion allait virer à l’orage si Lavi, Lenalee et Allen ne s’étaient pas interposés :

-Kanda, reprocha la chinoise, ce monsieur semble être venu pour régler des affaires importantes avec Lavi et tu es en train de lui donner une déplorable impression en lui faisant croire qu’il a de mauvaises fréquentations !

-Veuillez l’excuser et ne faites pas attention à lui, poursuivit son camarade aux cheveux blancs en s’adressant au notaire avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable, c’est un vrai abruti, il est complètement nul dans ses relations sociales et n’a jamais dû parler avec un homme aussi affairé qui s’occupe d’un travail aussi sérieux et important que le vôtre.

            En entendant cela, le japonais marmonna quelque chose du style « va te faire voir Moyashi » mais le roux couvrit ses menaces en élevant la voix :

-Vous m’avez parlé de problèmes à résoudre monsieur Hill. De quoi s’agit-il ?

            Le notaire paraissait toujours courroucé contre le capitaine du club de kendo mais avec le petit discours flatteur d’Allen, il était plus disposé à se calmer. Il n’avait cependant pas complètement décoléré :

-Je préférerais qu’on parle de ces choses en privé monsieur Bookman et non en présence de vos… amis. Il aurait mieux valu ne pas les inviter quand on sait qu’on a une visite avec son notaire. Surtout ce jeune délinquant, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard haineux sur le japonais. Dommage qu’on ne puisse le renvoyer dehors à cause de cette tempête.

-Et vous monsieur Hill, répliqua Lavi dont la patience commençait à atteindre ses limites car il n’éprouvait pour cette homme que pure antipathie et il ne pouvait plus supporter son attitude hautaine envers ses amis, il aurait mieux valu ne pas faire attendre votre client et arriver à l’heure de votre rendez-vous. Écoutez, il est tard. Vous ne voulez pas parler de nos affaires devant des personnes qui n’y ont rien à voir, je comprends et je suis d’accord. Mais je ne vais pas m’y mettre maintenant et délaisser mes invités pendant plusieurs heures alors que cette situation n’aurait jamais dû se passer si vous aviez été ponctuel. Il est impossible de partir alors voilà ce que je vous propose : je vous héberge pour cette nuit et on règle le tout demain. Si vous refusez cet arrangement, vous prenez la porte et vous passerez la nuit dans votre voiture ! Mais sachez que je ferai tout pour me plaindre auprès des bonnes personnes pour montrer à quel point j’ai été satisfait de vos prestations !

            Comme le notaire ne réagissait pas, Lavi, excédé que cet homme se permette de lui pourrir tous ses projets – comme la soirée amicale improvisée avec Allen, Lenalee et Kanda ou le fait qu’il allait encore devoir rater les cours – marcha à grandes enjambés vers l’entrée. Il déverrouilla la porte, saisit la poignée et voulut la tirer d’un geste vif mais à sa grande stupéfaction, la porte refusa de s’ouvrir.

-Comment ?! Mais qu’est-ce que… ?

            Il réessaya une nouvelle fois mais en dépit de ses efforts, la lourde porte resta close.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? La porte est bloquée ? demanda Allen. Attends, je vais voir.

            A ton tour, il s’acharna sur la poignée mais il put constater que c’était inutile. L’entrée demeurait hermétiquement fermée. Pourtant en l’examinant attentivement, ni Lavi, ni Allen ne remarquèrent quelque chose d’anormal qui pourrait expliquer cette situation.

-C’est incompréhensible, murmura le roux pour lui-même. Je n’aurais quand même pas cassé cette porte en la refermant tout à l’heure !

-Ce n’est peut-être pas le plus important maintenant, fit remarquer Allen. De toute façon, avec la tempête, il est impossible de sortir. On pourra toujours essayer demain.

            Son aîné hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent les autres au salon principal qui les guettaient tous dans l’expectative. Pendant un long moment, l’horloge martelait les secondes. Tout le monde pouvait entendre le vent hurler dehors et des torrents d’eau se fracasser sur le sol. Kanda, Lenalee, Allen et même le détestable monsieur Hill avaient leur regard dirigé vers leur hôte et paraissaient attendre qu’il prenne la parole. Puis poussant un soupir, Lavi annonça :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la porte est bloquée. On devra patienter jusqu’à demain pour essayer de l’ouvrir.

            Alors qu’il voulait continuer, une nouvelle voix l’interrompit. Une voix chaude et agréable à l’oreille où l’ironie transperçait néanmoins derrière chaque mot prononcé.

-Oh, pour la porte, je crois que moi et les miens sommes un peu responsables de son état actuel. Par contre, je crains malheureusement que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour tenter de la rouvrir.

            D’un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers une seule et même direction, là où la voix semblait s’élever. L’entrée du manoir. Devant elle, un homme aux cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. Il était habillé d’un joli costume noir et l’une de ses mains gantées de soie retenait un haut-de-forme sur sa tête. Avec le temps qu’il régnait à l’extérieur, on aurait pu imaginer que ses vêtements étaient gorgés d’eau mais au contraire, ils étaient absolument secs comme si ce gentleman venait de sortir de chez son tailleur. En tout cas, un certain roux fut totalement abasourdi quand il le reconnut :

-Monsieur Tyki Mikk ! s’écria-t-il, incapable d’ajouter quoi que ce soit tant il se sentait perdu par les événements.

            La sourire du membre du conseil d’administration de l’université s’accentua quand il vit ses magnifiques yeux verts s’écarquiller sous l’effet de surprise. Quant au reste, ils avaient l’air dans le même état que lui, incapable de réfléchir ou de réagir.

-Bonsoir Lavi, salua la voix chaleureuse de Tyki. J’attendais vraiment avec hâte ce moment pour te revoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tiré du site www.color-institute.com


	5. Démons

**Chapitre 4 : Démons**

 

_C’était un jeu de chat et de souris, de prédateur et de proie… Seulement, la proie chassée n’était autre que moi…_

 

-Que… Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Lavi, désorienté par la tournure inattendue des événements.

            En réalité, il y avait tellement de questions qu’il se posait, tellement de réponses qu’il désirait obtenir qu’il ne savait plus où il en était. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? ne cessait-il de se répéter mentalement. L’une de ses interrogations muettes fut cependant traduite par monsieur Hill :

-Co… Comment êtes-vous entré ? bégaya-t-il. Ce… Cette porte… Elle était pourtant bloquée !

            Effectivement, cette interrogation était légitime. Le nouveau venu avait surgi silencieusement de nulle part sans que personne ne paraisse sentir sa présence alors que l’actuelle issue était indisponible. Comme par magie… De plus, il n’avait pas l’air de souffrir des tourments de la tempête. Propre et sec avec des cheveux bien coiffés et un costume impeccable sans le moindre pli. Ce curieux détail n’avait pas échappé au roux… qui était gagné peu à peu par une instinctive nervosité sans en comprendre la cause exacte à chaque seconde qui passait. Les autres ne semblaient pas faire meilleure figure que lui. Le notaire était l’illustration même de la fébrilité. Allen et Lenalee échangeaient discrètement des regards anxieux. Seul Kanda demeurait égal à lui-même, ce qui était la preuve d’un sang-froid extraordinaire, ses yeux sombres fixés sur l’intrus, prêts à surveiller le moindre fait et geste de sa part.

            S’avançant de quelques pas dans une absence totale de bruits – si on exceptait la météo extérieure – les lèvres de Tyki prirent une charmante moue amusée avant de prononcer d’un ton à la fois narquois et cruel :

-J’ai bien peur hélas que je ne sois pas obligé de vous répondre, cher monsieur. Vous n’êtes malheureusement qu’un invité imprévu, encore plus indésirable que les trois jeunes gens qui sont derrière vous. Par conséquent, je vous suggère de vous taire et de vous tenir tranquille, le temps que je termine mes affaires.

            Le notaire paraissait outré d’être classé comme « indésirable » au même titre que les trois étudiants mais ce sentiment fut sans doute davantage exacerbé par le fait d’être mis dans le même panier qu’un certain « délinquant » japonais. Cependant, Tyki cessa de lui accorder son attention pour se tourner vers le roux avec une étrange expression sur le visage, tel un chat qui cherche à fasciner l’oiseau apeuré qu’il s’apprête à dévorer.

-J’espère que tu m’excuseras pour cette visite quelque peu… impromptue Lavi. Mais depuis notre première entrevue, tu m’as laissé une si forte impression que j’attendais avec impatience le moment de te revoir.

-Je répète : qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? questionna le jeune Bookman d’une voix ferme.

            Toutefois, au fond de lui, il était en proie à une agitation intérieure qu’il dissimulait de son mieux. La scène lui semblait tellement irréelle, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. L’ambiance était lourde et tendue. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

-Oh, il y a tant de choses que je souhaite obtenir de ta part, répondit Tyki avec un gracieux sourire. Mais, il est vrai que pour moi et les miens, il y a une certaine chose qui nous reste prioritaire.

            Ses yeux aux reflets dorés se plongèrent avec délectation dans ceux du roux. A nouveau, comme lors de leur première rencontre, ce dernier ressentit un tel magnétisme qu’il se sentait incapable de détourner le regard de l’homme qu’il avait en face de lui.

-Dis-moi Lavi, interrogea Tyki d’une voix chaude et persuasive, où est-il ? Où est le Tome que ton grand-père a pris grand soin de cacher ? Dis-le-moi Lavi. Je sais que c’est toi qui l’as en ta possession.

            Si l’interpellé avait eu droit à un temps de réflexion, il se serait demandé comment un membre du conseil d’administration de son université connaissait l’existence de ce grimoire et surtout, en quoi cela l’intéressait. Mais sous ce regard doré inquisiteur, il avait l’impression de perdre toute faculté à raisonner. Une part de lui était incitée, poussée irrésistiblement à révéler la vérité à Tyki – à savoir que le Tome était au fond de son sac avec les notes de Bookman – quand une autre, mue par son instinct, l’exhortait à garder le silence. Il demeurait indécis, ne sachant quel choix adopter. Peut-être aurait-il finalement cédé à la tentation de tout avouer si monsieur Hill ne claqua la langue d’un air impatienté et rompit le charme :

-Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? C’est quoi ce tome ? Un livre, je suppose ? Vous n’allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes apparu comme par magie juste pour un simple livre ? C’est absurde !

-Taisez-vous malheureux ! chuchota Allen, affolé.

            C’était déjà trop tard. En entendant le notaire, Tyki se détourna lentement, presque à regret de Lavi qui aussitôt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en cherchant à éclaircir son esprit embrouillé. L’homme montra son plus beau sourire avant de fixer sa nouvelle proie. Un charmant et cruel sourire…

-Mes affaires sont donc absurdes à vos yeux ? demanda le gentleman d’une voix faussement surprise. Soit, je peux bien vous l’accorder puisqu’elles dépassent vos maigres capacités de compréhension. Toutefois, ajouta-t-il et la voix devenait de plus en plus cruelle, je trouve plutôt insultant votre définition du mot « magie ». « Magie » est un bien trop grand mot pour les humains. Pour vous, quelques tours de passe-passe d’un prestidigitateur suffisent pour la dénomination de « magie ».

            Au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait, il s’approchait à pas de félin du pauvre notaire dont l’assurance flanchait de plus en plus. Tout en observant la situation, Lavi analysait la moindre parole. Cette façon aussi détachée d’évoquer les êtres humains sans s’inclure… Non, cela voudrait-il dire que Tyki… Allen et Lenalee s’étaient instinctivement éloignés des deux adultes, pressentant sans doute la catastrophe imminente. La chinoise fit un discret signe de la main et son cadet hocha légèrement la tête, se décalant en douceur vers l’entrée. Pendant ce temps, lentement, Kanda s’était imperceptiblement rapproché du chokuto japonais qu’il admirait quelques instants plus tôt…

-Je vous ai dit de vous taire et de rester tranquille, poursuivit Tyki. Il me semble pourtant vous avoir déjà averti. Dans ce cas, une démonstration de « magie » est peut-être appropriée pour que vous compreniez mieux la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

            Avant même que monsieur Hill puisse protester, la main gantée de l’intrus se posa sur son torse… avant de s’enfoncer dans ses entrailles ! La victime, effrayée par un phénomène qui, selon elle, était du domaine du surnaturel et ne pouvait donc pas être réel, poussa un couinement terrifié. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle ressente quelque chose agripper son cœur.

-Alors, cher monsieur, demanda aimablement Tyki comme si de rien n’était, que pensez-vous de ce tour de « magie » ? Très réaliste, n’est-ce pas ? Voyons, ne soyez pas timide ! Exprimez donc votre opinion ! Je suis très curieux de l’entendre !

-Je… Vous…, suffoqua le notaire, vous n’êtes… pas humain…

-Oh ! Voilà enfin une réponse intelligente de votre part ! J’espère qu’en dépit des souffrances que vous endurez, vous prenez conscience qu’il me suffit d’un geste pour arracher votre cœur de votre corps. Comme ceci.

            Et joignant le geste à la parole, il extirpa l’organe de sa malheureuse proie, encore chaud et palpitant dans le creux de sa main.

Le pauvre monsieur Hill murmura quelques ultimes paroles inintelligibles et essaya de tendre sa main comme pour réclamer son cœur. Mais il trébucha contre les pieds de la table basse et tomba en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne laissait derrière lui qu’un cadavre livide. Avec un sourire satisfait, Tyki déposa l’organe du notaire dans sa paume inerte.

            Témoin de la scène, ses yeux verts révulsés d’horreur, Lavi voulut crier mais sa bouche fut incapable d’émettre le moindre son. Il se remémorait le meurtre de son grand-père, ses notes, son dernier mot écrit, le Tome de Sang et son contenu… Il aurait voulut dire que c’était une effroyable plaisanterie, se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux pour mieux nier ou ignorer toute l’affaire. Mais cela lui était impossible, la vérité dure et implacable s’inscrivait devant lui. Tout s’enchaînait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait apercevoir le puzzle dans son ensemble mais les macabres pièces commençaient à s’emboîter les unes aux autres. Et en même temps, le monde qu’il croyait connaître semblait s’écrouler. Pour basculer vers une autre réalité…

-Mmm, j’ai complètement oublié de me présenter, constata Tyki toujours penché sur le cadavre de sa victime. Quelle négligence de ma part !

            Il se redressa, ses gants de soie toujours d’un blanc immaculé et non souillé par le sang. Son regard croisa celui terrorisé du jeune roux. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire amusé et il s’approcha avec grâce de l’étudiant en histoire avant de se saisir délicatement de son menton pour mieux le dévisager. Ce dernier voulait reculer, fuir mais ses membres étaient paralysés.

-J’aime ce regard Lavi, déclara Tyki. Un adorable regard si éperdu et désespéré ! Je peux y lire les questions que tu te poses. Tu as commencé à traduire le Tome, n’est-ce pas ? Eh oui, ta supposition est exacte : je suis ce que les humains désignent sous le terme de « démon ». Je suis Tyki Mikk, le démon Noah du Plaisir.

            Et au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait, ses prunelles prirent radicalement une couleur dorée plus intense pendant que ses pupilles se fendirent comme celles d’un chat. Une étrange couronne de stigmates était apparue sur son front et sa peau semblait s’assombrir davantage. Les yeux verts de Lavi s’écarquillèrent sous cette transformation.

-Eh non, pas de cornes sur la tête ou de queue fourchue, dit le démon d’une voix amusé. Le folklore humain a parfois une imagination débordante, tu ne trouves pas ? Et maintenant…

            Il fut soudain interrompu quand il sentit une lame froide contre sa gorge.

-Lâche le Baka Usagi ! grogna Kanda tenant le chokuto japonais à la poignée d’ébène. Il avait profité des événements pour discrètement s’en emparer et tirer l’arme de son fourreau.

-Décidément, remarqua Tyki qui, malgré la situation, gardait un calme olympien, que ce soit à l’université ou dans ce manoir, tu es toujours si contrariant Kanda ! Tu ne fais que me poser des problèmes ! Entre les diverses agressions avec coups et blessures et le port de katana à l’université, il y avait un dossier solide pour te renvoyer. J’aurais dû voter ton expulsion quand j’en avais l’occasion. Surtout si j’avais su qu’hier, tu as contraint les jumeaux à la fuite lorsque je leur ai ordonné de tenir à l’œil le petit-fils de Bookman.

-Rien à foutre de tes états d’âme ! répliqua le japonais. Je ne le répéterai pas une deuxième fois : relâche le Baka Usagi !

-Bon, bon, s’inclina le démon en libérant Lavi qui s’éloigna immédiatement pour aller derrière le canapé.

En dessous, il distinguait la bandoulière de son sac…

-Mais dis-moi, continua Tyki, tu crois réellement que cette chose soit de taille pour…

-Maintenant Allen ! cria brusquement Lenalee.

-Bakanda, écarte-toi !

            Pendant que le Noah avait focalisé son attention sur Kanda, le benjamin de la bande avait soulevé l’énorme vase Ming qui trônait près de l’entrée qu’il s’apprêtait à balancer allègrement sur Tyki. Or, le kendoka se trouvait sur la trajectoire mais dès qu’il fut interpellé, il se décala aussitôt, ce qui permit à Allen de lancer son attaque. Pris par surprise, le démon n’eut pas le temps de réagir : la porcelaine l’atteignit de plein fouet ! Pendant ce bref intervalle de temps, Lavi s’était mis à quatre pattes pour saisir son sac et en retirer à la hâte le Tome et les notes de Bookman tandis qu’en un éclair, Kanda jeta le chokuto en direction de Lenalee qui l’attrapa et se précipita vers l’entrée pour fouiller en vitesse le placard où il avait déposé ses affaires.

            Mais tout ne passa pas comme prévu. Au lieu de fracasser le crâne de Tyki, comme l’espéraient Lenalee et Allen, le vase Ming lui passa au travers avant de se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol, comme si le corps du Noah était intangible. Résultat de l’affaire : Tyki s’en sortait sans une égratignure alors que la porcelaine avait fini en miettes. Comme le dirait l’étudiant en économie, on avait un investissement pour un bénéfice nul, voir négatif : en résumé, pas rentable du tout. En temps normal, un certain roux n’aurait également pas supporté cette perte historique pour l’art et la civilisation chinoise. Mais la situation étant comme qui dirait quelque peu tendue, l’Histoire devait bien accepter quelques sacrifices, si douloureux furent-ils…

-Jolie attaque improvisée, félicita le Noah du Plaisir en époussetant les manches de son costume. Même si elle était inutile…

            A ce moment-là, le sifflement d’une lame fendant l’air se fit entendre : Kanda avait extirpé de son sac son précieux et désormais célèbre katana Mugen. Le pointant en direction de Tyki, il se mit à le défier :

-Peut-être préfères-tu recevoir ce genre d’attaque ?

-Ah, les garçons et leurs joujoux…, se moqua le démon. Voyons voir ce que cela donne.

            Sans plus attendre, le japonais s’élança vers lui. Cette fois, le démon se tenait prêt et attendait son adversaire. Certain que le jeune homme ne le toucherait pas, il fit à peine l’effort de l’esquiver, se contentant d’un pas de côté au dernier moment.

            Ce mouvement fut à la fois son erreur et ce qui le sauva…

            Erreur car à l’inverse du vase Ming, la lame de Mugen ne passa pas au travers de son corps. Bien au contraire. A sa complète stupéfaction, il sentit le contact de l’arme blanche contre sa peau avant que celle-ci ne l’entaille et déchire sa chair en s’enfonçant en profondeur. La bonne nouvelle toutefois, c’était que malgré sa vitesse d’exécution, l’attaque de Kanda n’avait atteint que le bras gauche où un large sillon sanglant s’étalait sur sa longueur.

            Devant cette action et surtout devant cette réussite, Allen, Lenalee et Lavi avaient l’air totalement ébahi mais le plus étonné demeurait Tyki qui contemplait, incrédule, sa blessure.

-Comment… Mais comment…, s’interrogeait-il. Non, serait-il possible que…

            Profitant du désarroi du Noah, l’impitoyable japonais voulut lui donner le coup de grâce lorsque soudain, une voix enfantine intervint :

-Laissez Tyki tranquille !

            Toutes les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers la porte qui donnait dans le couloir de l’aile gauche. A côté d’une petite statue grecque représentant Artémis dans sa tenue complète de chasseresse, surgie de nulle part, se tenait une étrange fillette à l’apparence gothic lolita avec ses souliers, ses collants rayés et sa jupe à dentelles. Tout comme Tyki, ses yeux dorés étaient fendus comme ceux d’un chat et elle avait une couronne de stigmates sur le front. Elle paraissait inoffensive avec la sucette géante qu’elle léchait en observant tranquillement les quatre étudiants. L’intuition de Lavi lui chuchotait cependant qu’elle devait être au moins aussi redoutable que le Noah du Plaisir, dotée certainement d’un pouvoir qui la rendait plus dangereuse qu’elle en avait l’air.

-Road, grogna Tyki, je t’avais demandé de ne pas intervenir !

-Mais Tyki, fit la dénommée Road, tu es en mauvaise posture. Tu avais promis d’être prudent et voilà le résultat.

            Elle pivota sur ses talons en direction du quatuor pour mieux contempler ses adversaires. Son regard s’attarda particulièrement sur Allen qui, sous le poids de ses yeux dorés se sentit mal à l’aise.

-Bien bien bien, dit Road d’une voix satisfaite. Et maintenant, à quelle sauce vous voulez être cuisinés ?

            La fillette claqua des doigts et une multitude de bougies se matérialisèrent autour d’elle. Bougies dont la base, au lieu d’être cylindrique comme l’était en général ce type d’objets, avait une forme plutôt pointue qui n’inspirait pas confiance… surtout quand ces extrémités aiguisées étaient dirigées droit sur le quatuor, tels des projectiles qui n’attendaient plus qu’à être lancés pour atteindre leurs cibles.

            Dans tous les cas, Lavi en devina assez pour comprendre rapidement qu’un changement de stratégie s’imposait :

-On dégage ! hurla-t-il. Tout le monde à l’étage, vite !

            Tenant toujours le Tome et les notes glissées entre les pages, il tira sur la poignée d’une porte donnant sur l’aile droite du manoir et poussa vigoureusement Allen et Lenalee qui étaient les plus proches de lui. Plus éloigné de l’issue salvatrice, Kanda mit quelques secondes en plus pour réagir mais il réussit à s’engouffrer dans le couloir.

            Il était temps. A peine le roux referma-t-il derrière lui qu’il sentit plusieurs chocs heurter la porte : les bougies avaient certainement foncé pour tenter de les perforer. Les deux adolescents ne traînèrent pas longtemps : ils s’élancèrent à la poursuite de leurs cadets qui avaient pris de l’avance sur eux.

            Tout en courant, Lavi s’aperçut qu’Allen était arrivé à une intersection du couloir et hésitait sur la direction à prendre.

-A gauche, Allen ! s’écria-t-il. L’escalier est à gauche !

            L’avertissement vint trop tard : l’étudiant aux cheveux de neige avait choisi de partir sur sa droite et avait entraîné la chinoise avec lui. Arrivé à son tour au croisement, Lavi voulut aussitôt rattraper la paire mais Kanda le poussa sur la gauche et le plaqua au sol. Le jeune Bookman en comprit rapidement la cause : un déclic métallique suivi d’une détonation résonnèrent dans leur dos. Il avait cru percevoir le tir d’une arme à feu… pour se rendre compte qu’une gigantesque boule de feu filait droit sur l’endroit où il se tenait deux secondes plus tôt ! La sphère incandescente se fracassa contre le mur, laissant près de son point d’impact des flammes brûlantes qui incendiaient tout sur leur passage, coupant simultanément toute retraite possible. Lavi et Kanda étaient désormais incapables de rejoindre Allen et Lenalee…

            Mais ils n’avaient pas le temps de s’attarder. Sans réfléchir, guidés par un puissant instinct de survie, ils se relevèrent et se précipitèrent vers l’escalier, escaladant en un éclair les marches…

 

*****

 

            Pendant ce temps, dans le salon principal…

-Tout va bien Tyki ? demanda Road pendant que l’homme examinait sa blessure et sa manche gauche déchirée.

-Mmm, oui ce n’est rien. Une simple égratignure qui partira rapidement, constata son interlocuteur. Mais mon habit est fichu.

            Ce fut à cet instant qu’une explosion retentit du couloir. Ramassant son haut-de-forme qui était tombé lors de l’attaque surprise d’Allen, le démon Noah poussa un soupir :

-Qu’est-ce que les jumeaux n’ont pas compris dans la phrase « Il nous faut le petit-fils de Bookman vivant, alors maîtrisez-vous et ne cherchez pas à le tuer. » ?

-Allons, ça fait tellement longtemps qu’ils ne se sont pas défoulés ainsi ! observa la fillette tout en léchant sa sucette. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas quitter ce manoir. Nous contrôlons toutes les issues. Et avec la tempête de dehors, cela équivaudrait à un suicide. Ils sont faits comme des rats !

-Effectivement Road, dit son compagnon avec un petit sourire tout en remettant son couvre-chef sur sa tête. Effectivement.

            Il fit quelques pas vers le canapé et remarqua le sac de Lavi, laissé grand ouvert.

-Quel dommage ! regretta Tyki. J’aurais tellement souhaité qu’il soit plus coopératif. Après tout, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a une proie si intéressante. Mais, ajouta-t-il d’une voix plus sombre et cruelle, s’il préfère la manière forte, n’est-il pas de mon devoir de lui accorder ce plaisir ?

            Pendant une minute, il regarda sa complice croquer les derniers morceaux de sa sucrerie. Lorsque la sucette fut terminée et le bâtonnet de plastique jeté par terre, il l’interrogea :

-Ils ont le Tome, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Faut-ils le leur reprendre ?

-Non, pour le moment, ce n’est pas une nécessité. Au fond, ce livre n’est qu’une étape de notre véritable objectif. On peut laisser libre des souris en cage. C’est même presque dans notre intérêt de les laisser ainsi…

Il marqua un arrêt, contemplant un petit objet posé près de la télévision. Il s’agissait d’un petit cadre photo où au centre, était représenté un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante dont la couleur tirait sur l’orange, accompagné d’un vieil homme de petite taille. Les lèvres du démon dessinèrent un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers la fillette et il lui demanda d’une voix aimable :

-Dis-moi Road, aimes-tu jouer à cache-cache ?

 

*****

 

-On est suivi ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je n’entends rien.

            Dans une chambre, accroupis derrière un lit, Kanda et Lavi discutaient en chuchotant pour essayer de mettre au clair la situation. La pièce où ils se trouvaient était visiblement à l’abandon. Son plancher et ses meubles étaient couverts d’une épaisse couche de poussière, son papier peint avait une couleur bleue défraîchie, son lit une couverture miteuse et pour couronner le tout, il y avait une vieille horloge grand-père dont le mécanisme rouillé semblait ne plus fonctionner.

-Tant mieux, murmura Lavi. Avec tous ces événements et ces émotions fortes qui se succèdent à un rythme infernal, un moment de trêve est le bienvenue.

-Tch, mais il a fallu qu’on soit séparé de Lenalee et Moyashi ! constata le japonais.

-C’est de ma faute, culpabilisa le roux.

-Non. C’est plutôt la faute au sens de l’orientation défaillant de Moyashi ! Heureusement pour lui qu’il habite un studio à l’université car je le pense capable de se perdre dans sa propre maison !

            En dépit des circonstances actuelles, le jeune Bookman ne put s’empêcher d’émettre un rire nerveux.

-Vraiment ?! C’est plutôt surprenant de sa part.

            Le japonais l’observa un instant mais ne lui répondit pas, guettant la moindre manifestation de l’ennemi, tout en essuyant la lame ensanglantée de Mugen avec un vieux drap qui traînait dans la chambre. L’efficacité et le tranchant d’un katana dépendait en grande partie de sa propreté et des soins qui lui sont accordés. Voilà pourquoi le kendoka nettoyait minutieusement son arme avant de la ranger cérémonieusement dans son fourreau. Quoi qu’il arrive, le sabre serait prêt à l’emploi.

            Pendant ce temps, Lavi essayait de feuilleter les pages du Tome mais les mains qui touchaient les pages étaient vibrantes d’anxiété. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer dans sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, il referma le grimoire d’un coup sec. Puis il baissa la tête en avouant :

-J’avais beau détesté ce notaire mais il ne méritait pas un sort pareil. Il était désagréable la plupart du temps mais même lui avait ses accès de gentillesse.

-Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Kanda.

-Eh bien…

 

*****

 

            _Ce jour-là, monsieur Hill lui avait fixé un rendez-vous dans son cabinet pour débattre de certains points du testament. Après que la secrétaire l’ait invité à entrer dans son bureau, le notaire lui fit signe de s’asseoir. Après les salutations d’usage, ils allaient commencer à débattre affaire quand soudain, le téléphone portable de l’homme sonna. Priant son client de l’excuser, il se saisit de son appareil et examina l’écran. Un sourire éclaira son visage obèse quand il s’aperçut de l’identité de la personne qui l’appelait._

_-Allô chérie ? Oui, tout va bien pour moi. Et notre petite ? Comment ?! A l’hôpital ?! Que… Ah, elle s’est cassé un bras ? C’est grave ? Les médecins l’ont déjà prise en charge ? Oui, je vois. Très bien. Merci ma chérie, tu me soulages d’un grand poids. Tu es avec Jane ? Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?_

_Pendant les trois minutes suivantes, il échangea quelques paroles avec sa fille._

_-Oui, ma petite chérie, papa était très inquiet pour toi. Papa veut vite te voir et va essayer de terminer tôt ce soir. Il y a quelque chose que tu veux ? Une poupée ? D’accord ma puce, papa te promet de l’acheter. Bisous mon petit trésor._

_Il raccrocha, le sourire encore présent sur ses lèvres. En le voyant si heureux pendant cet entretien téléphonique, Lavi se demanda si c’était bien ce même homme qui lui inspirait que pure antipathie._

 

*****

 

-A ce moment-là, raconta le roux, il semblait tellement être une autre personne.

            Le japonais eut une moue dubitative mais garda le silence, préférant sans doute ne pas se prononcer sur l’affaire. Puis il détailla le visage de Lavi. Ses yeux verts étincelants de tristesse attirèrent son attention.

            Comprenant que quelque chose tourmentait son compagnon d’infortune, Kanda poussa un soupir et demanda :

-Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse Baka Usagi ? Cet homme est mort et ce ne sont pas les regrets qui le feront revenir !

-Je le sais parfaitement, répliqua Lavi, mais c’est justement ça le problème. J’ai trop vu de morts. J’en ai assez de voir des morts.

            Le décès de ses parents et de son grand-père l’avait marqué d’une trace indélébile même s’il s’était efforcé de tout dissimuler à l’intérieur. Derrière un masque joyeux et souriant qui commençait lentement mais inexorablement à se fissurer sans qu’il s’en aperçoive…

-D’ailleurs, poursuivit le roux, tu m’as encore sauvé aujourd’hui. Merci.

-Humpf, dit Kanda dont les beaux yeux sombres exprimaient un certain dédain, ne compte pas sur moi pour que ça devienne une habitude !

            Pourtant, malgré les durs mots qu’il prononçait, il y avait une étrange lueur qui brillait dans ce regard bleu nuit, prouvant peut-être, oui peut-être, qu’il n’était pas aussi indifférent qu’il voulait bien le faire croire…

            Ils marquèrent une nouvelle pause dans leur conversation. Puis le jeune Bookman se ressaisit et redressa la tête :

-Il reste encore beaucoup d’éléments obscurs et de questions sans réponses, observa-t-il calmement en faisant appel à une logique implacable. Ce Tome, le but de ces démons… Et puis, je n’ai toujours compris pourquoi ton katana à réussi à toucher Tyki alors qu’une une énorme porcelaine de la dynastie Ming, lourde de plusieurs kilos, ne l’a pas atteint.

-Ce grimoire pourrait répondre à plusieurs de nos questions si on parvenait à traduire son charabia !

-Possible. Mais pour le moment, le plus urgent est de retrouver Lenalee et Allen.

-Et comment on fait ? interrogea Kanda d’une voix agacée. Je te rappelle que le couloir en bas a brûlé ! Sans compter que si on rebrousse chemin, il y a une possibilité qu’on se retrouve nez-à-nez avec l’un de ces démons !

            A sa surprise, Lavi lui répondit par une mimique amusée.

-Eh bien, heureusement que j’adorais jouer à cache-cache quand j’étais plus jeune ! Ce n’est pas par hasard que j’ai choisi de me cacher dans cette chambre.

            Se relevant avec précaution, il marcha prudemment vers la vieille horloge grand-père, prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer le vétuste plancher en bois qui aurait pu signaler leur présence aux intrus. Sous les yeux médusés du japonais, le jeune Bookman ouvrit le cadran de l’horloge et commença à faire tournoyer les aiguilles.

-Mmm, c’était quoi déjà ? murmura-t-il à lui-même en fronçant les sourcils. Ah oui !

            Il finit par aligner les aiguilles afin qu’elles indiquent un instant précis : trois heures trente-trois. Il tira ensuite sur l’un des contrepoids de l’horloge. Un déclic se fit entendre.

            Au moment où Kanda, impatienté, se demandait ce qu’il était en train de foutre, le roux appuya sur le côté droit de l’horloge et exerça une pression de poussée. A la grande surprise du brun, le meuble glissa en douceur sur la gauche, révélant une ouverture pratiquée dans le mur.

-C’est…

-Un passage secret, bien sûr ! claironna Lavi.

            Visiblement, ledit passage secret ne devait pas vraiment être secret pour la famille Bookman qui avait dû y installer l’électricité car Kanda vit son compagnon actionner un interrupteur pour l’éclairer.

-Ça devrait nous permettre de rejoindre Allen et Lenalee s’ils n’ont pas trop bougé. Après toi, Yuu-chan !

-Ne m’appelle pas par mon prénom, Baka Usagi ! répliqua machinalement le japonais.

            Mais imperceptiblement, ses lèvres dessinèrent l’ombre d’un sourire…


	6. Légendes

**Chapitre 5 : Légendes**

 

_Toute légende peut avoir son fond de vérité… Cependant, jamais dans ma vie je n’avais autant désiré que ces légendes soient fausses…_

 

-Quand tu descendras, fais attention aux marches, avertit Lavi. Elles sont plutôt abruptes et irrégulières. Une fois en bas, il faudra essayer de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible. Malgré les apparences, les murs ne sont pas si épais que ça. Si jamais on se fait repérer…

-C’est bon, j’ai compris, répondit Kanda d’une voix agacée. Dépêchons-nous de retrouver Lenalee avant que Moyashi et son sens de l’orientation ne fassent encore des siennes ! T’as toujours ce foutu bouquin ?

-Oui, oui.

            La progression dans le passage secret était plus difficile que prévu. Vu son étroitesse, il obligeait le duo à marcher en file indienne, Kanda en tête et Lavi à l’arrière. Le sol était plutôt inégal et malgré les ampoules installées et fixées au plafond par un enchevêtrement de fils, l’éclairage était mauvais et la pénombre régnait. Ce qui forçait parfois les deux garçons à s’accrocher aux murs, dont les parois rugueuses tendaient à écorcher leurs mains. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient guère souffrir de ses inconvénients, le roux parce qu’il était familier de l’endroit, quant au brun…

-Dis-moi Yuu, tu sembles bien te débrouiller, s’étonna Lavi. En temps normal, à cause du faible éclairage, les gens tendent à trébucher quand ils découvrent pour la première fois ce passage secret. Tu arrives à voir dans le noir ?

-Je m’entraîne au kendo ou au katana très tard même quand la nuit est tombée, répliqua son compagnon. Mes yeux ont donc l’habitude de l’obscurité.

            Effectivement, ce n’était pas faux, songeait le jeune Bookman. Lorsque le japonais l’avait sauvé des jumeaux Devit et Jasdero alors que les dernières lueurs du soleil avaient disparu, il revenait d’un entraînement au kendo.

-Mais dis-moi plutôt comment se fait-il que ce manoir ait des passages secrets ? questionna Kanda en jetant un regard soupçonneux aux roux. Ce n’est pas très courant ce genre de chose…

-Oh ça ? fit Lavi d’un ton embarrassé en passant une main dans sa tignasse flamboyante. En fait, je crois que c’est l’un de mes ancêtres qui s’est amusé à les construire. Il me semble qu’il voulait que les différentes parties du manoir soient mieux reliées mais c’est mon père qui m’a dit ça quand il m’a montré ce passage pour la première alors je ne sais pas si c’est vrai ou pas.

Pour ma part, je m’en servais surtout pour tourner mon grand-père en bourrique quand j’étais enfant.

-Il ne connaissait pas ce passage ? interrogea le japonais quelque peu surpris.

-Bien sûr que si ! sourit le roux avec une expression narquoise à l’évocation de ce souvenir. Il ignorait simplement que mon père m’avait mis dans la confidence alors quand, enfant, je jouais à cache-cache avec lui, il gaspillait beaucoup de temps pour me trouver. Il finissait toujours par abandonner en râlant et ensuite, je me montrais et en profitais pour me moquer de lui. Mon père aussi. Il a d’ailleurs toujours prétendu ne jamais savoir où j’étais.

            Devant cette réponse, le kendoka le contempla d’un regard désabusé qui semblait dire : « Ils sont tous comme ça dans cette famille ? » mais préféra n’émettre aucun commentaire. Il y avait d’autres priorités. Comme éviter de se faire repérer par de mystérieux démons qui semblaient leur chercher des problèmes.

-J’avais mis la police au courant pour ce passage secret, poursuivit Lavi, mais dès qu’ils ont vu l’épaisse couche de poussière, ils ont rapidement conclu que le tueur n’en connaissait pas son existence et ils n’ont pas poussé les investigations plus loin.

-Quel jugement hâtif ! observa le brun avec dédain. Ce sont des abrutis complets, ces policiers ! Ou alors, ils se foutent de leur boulot ! Et c’est censé représenter l’ordre et la loi ?

-Il faut le croire.

            Cependant, lorsque Lavi prononça ses paroles, Kanda remarqua que son sourire avait disparu et pendant une fraction de secondes, ses yeux verts qui pétillaient de malice en temps normal, avaient pris un éclat dur et froid avant de rapidement les baisser. Dans la pénombre du passage secret, une personne ordinaire n’aurait jamais aperçu cette fugace expression sur le visage du jeune Bookman, tant le changement fut prompt et bref mais le regard bleu nuit du japonais le perçut néanmoins, lui, l’habitué des entraînements nocturnes. Il demeura silencieux, contemplant de façon indéchiffrable son compagnon d’infortune durant un long moment. Lui qui ne s’intéressait guère aux personnes qui l’entouraient, était-il en train de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu’un minimum d’attention ? Bêtises ! Cet imbécile de roux était comme tout le monde, un être vivant parmi d’autres et il le resterait ainsi ! Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l’intriguait…

            La paire finit par atteindre l’escalier annoncé par le propriétaire des lieux. Silencieusement, ils descendirent les marchent et poursuivirent leur chemin, muscles tendus et oreilles aux aguets. Parfois, ils percevaient un craquement du plancher, le bruissement d’un pas léger alors ils s’arrêtaient et restaient immobiles, leurs yeux s’échangeant des regards à la fois nerveux et concentrés mais dès que le bruit s’éloignait, ils reprenaient leur route.

            Au final, ils arrivèrent sans encombre à leur destination.

 

*****

 

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon principal… Un beau démon en haut-de-forme s’était nonchalamment assis sur le canapé. Il tendait son bras gauche devant lui où s’étendait une large plaie béante, l’examinant avec soin. A ses côtés, sa complice à l’apparence inoffensive sous sa forme de fillette monopolisait le fauteuil, bras croisés derrière la tête et pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse, chantonnait quelque refrain. Sa voix ne couvrait cependant pas un grognement rauque et une bruyante mastication dans un coin de la pièce où un homme – ou plutôt un démon – à l’impressionnante corpulence aux cheveux hérissés, penché vers le sol, était en train de dépecer une carcasse à l’origine douteuse…

            Au bout d’un moment, Tyki finit par s’impatienter :

-Road, Skin, vous pouvez vous taire quelques instants ? demanda le Noah du Plaisir d’une voix ennuyée. J’essaie de réfléchir.

-À quoi ? taquina Road. À un moyen d’avoir ton adorable rouquin entre tes griffes ?

-Non, à un moyen d’arriver rapidement à nos objectifs, répliqua son interlocuteur avec véhémence.

            En observant sa mine offensée lorsque son compagnon prononça ses mots, la fillette sut qu’elle avait deviné juste mais se retint de pouffer de rire. Après tout, si pour cette mission on pouvait joindre l’utile à l’agréable, elle non plus n’aurait pas hésité après avoir aperçu le mignon garçon aux cheveux immaculés…

            Soudain le troisième comparse se redressa et cracha un morceau de viande de sa bouche. Sa gigantesque main envoya la carcasse à l’autre bout du salon.

-Pas assez sucré ! râla-t-il.

-Rien qu’à voir son physique d’obèse, ça me paraissait évident que tu ne pourrais pas te régaler avec lui, Skin ! remarqua Tyki d’un ton agacé. Sa chair devait être vulgaire et grossière avec tout ce cholestérol, loin du standard du mets fin et délicat. Ce n’est pas avec ce genre de proie que je ferai mon festin !

-Hé Skin, fit Road en balançant des jambes, si ce goûter était suffisant, tu pourrais aider les jumeaux et Lulubell non ?

            Le colosse, le dénommé Skin fit quelques pas lourds vers la sortie avant de demander :

-Le mioche aux cheveux roux doit rester en vie, c’est ça ?

-Ce serait préférable, approuva le démon aux allures de gentleman.

-Oui, surtout que Tyki a envie de s’amuser avec lui, se moqua sa complice. Sinon Skin, essaie de ne pas trop abîmer celui qui a les cheveux blancs. Il est plutôt mignon. Et puis…

-Oh, on dirait que le petit gringalet a attisé ton intérêt ! interrompit Tyki d’un air narquois car il en profitait pour se venger un peu des taquineries de Road. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir m’amuser.

-Et le reste ? questionna Skin.

-Tu en fais ce que tu veux, répondit la fillette. Fais juste attention à celui qui a des longs cheveux noirs. J’ai l’impression que c’est lui le plus dangereux…

 

*****

 

            Après mille précautions, guettant le moindre signe de danger, Lavi s’accroupit et émergea à quatre pattes de la sortie, une fausse cloison d’un couloir, dissimulé derrière une longue tapisserie représentant les exploits de la chevalerie du Moyen-Âge avec tournois, guerres, joutes ou baisemains aux somptueuses dames de la Noblesse. A ses côtés, Kanda s’était déjà relevé et l’attendait, la main sur la garde de Mugen, prêt à dégainer. Par chance, l’endroit était actuellement désert. Nulle âme présente, qu’elle soit humaine ou démoniaque.

-Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? murmura le japonais.

-Si on appelle trop fort, on va immanquablement se faire repérer, répondit le roux d’une même voix. À moins que tu aies une meilleure idée, on va être obligé de fouiller une à une les pièces du coin, en espérant qu’ils ne se sont pas égarés trop loin.

-On va aussi alerter ces foutus démons si on s’attarde ! bougonna le kendoka.

-Je le sais bien, répliqua son compagnon, mais nous n’avons pas beaucoup d’options si nous voulons retrouver Allen et Lenalee.

            Il allait s’emparer de la poignée de la porte la plus proche quand Kanda stoppa son geste en se saisissant de son bras :

-Laisse tomber cet endroit, conseilla-t-il. Essayons plutôt les pièces au fond de ce couloir.

-Hein ? s’étonna le roux.

-Connaissant Moyashi, il a dû courir comme un dératé sans réfléchir jusqu’à rencontrer un cul-de-sac. Il a d’ailleurs un certain talent pour se retrouver dans des voies sans issue, déclara le japonais dont les lèvres dessinèrent soudain un effrayant sourire sadique.

-On… On dirait du vécu, constata le jeune Bookman quelque peu gêné par la terrifiante expression du brun qui semblait clairement jouir d’un souvenir impliquant leur cadet. Le roux aurait pu jurer qu’une aura noire enveloppait son compagnon au-dessus de sa tête.

-Oui. C’est plus facile de lui régler son compte une fois qu’il est coincé.

            Avec cette réponse et surtout avec les récits d’Allen au réfectoire, Lavi osa à peine imaginer le traitement que lui faisait subir Kanda lorsque ce cas de figure se produisait mais il était prêt à parier que Mugen était dans l’équation et que cela ne devait pas être un moment agréable… Il préféra n’émettre aucun commentaire sur l’affaire…

            L’intuition du capitaine du club de kendo se révéla très vite être la bonne. En effet, dès que le jeune propriétaire des lieux tourna l’une des poignées des portes du fond, il fut certain d’entendre des mouvements et le froissement d’un vêtement. Lorsque l’entrée fut légèrement entrouverte, il appela en chuchotant :

-Allen, Lenalee, êtes-vous là ?

            A sa grande joie, une voix familière s’éleva dans la pièce :

-Lavi ? fit Allen en reconnaissant son ami. Oh, bon sang, entre vite !

            La pièce où Allen et Lenalee s’étaient réfugiés était une vaste salle, la salle de jeux. Elle était plus longue que large, avec de grandes fenêtres et des rideaux de velours vert sombre retenus par des cordons dorés qui permettaient de profiter de la luminosité du soleil ou au contraire de l’atténuer. Au centre, trônait un billard avec quelques queues accrochées au mur. À côté, une petite table ronde avec quatre chaises dotées de confortables coussins sur laquelle un paquet de cartes avait été abandonné ainsi qu’un stylo et quelques feuilles dont certaines étaient déjà griffonnées, vraisemblablement pour noter les résultats des joueurs. Il y avait également un épais paravent pliable représentant des barques de pêcheurs naviguant sur les flots d’un fleuve pour marquer une séparation. Dans un premier petit placard, étaient empilés divers jeux de société. Un second placard contenait des verres, un petit stock de liqueurs, des sachets de biscuits secs ou de bonbons pouvant se conserver longtemps. En résumé, de quoi grignoter un peu entre deux jeux.

            Quand Lavi pénétra dans la salle avec Kanda, il fut soulagé de constater que ses deux cadets étaient sains et saufs. Allen n’avait rien tandis que Lenalee brandissait toujours le chokuto à la poignée d’ébène dans sa main.

-Oh, bon sang ! répéta Allen en murmurant d’une voix inquiète. Si tu savais à quel point j’étais angoissé quand je me suis rendu compte qu’on était séparé ! Lenalee aussi d’ailleurs.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda la chinoise d’une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui trahissait quelques signes de nervosité pendant qu’elle serrait dans ses bras son ami d’enfance. Nous devons fuir ! Lavi, est-ce qu’il y a d’autres sorties à part l’entrée principale ?

-Oui, il y en a une à l’arrière et une qui servait aux domestiques à l’époque, répondit le jeune Bookman, mais j’ai l’intuition que ça ne servirait à rien. Si ces démons ont pris soin de nous verrouiller la porte d’entrée, ils ne seront pas assez stupides pour négliger de bloquer d’éventuelles issues de secours.

            Comme pour vérifier ses propos, le roux s’approcha d’une de fenêtres et s’efforça de l’ouvrir alors qu’à l’extérieur, la fureur des vents battait son plein. Ce fut en vain, elle ne bougea pas d’un millimètre.

-En plus, avec la violence de cette tempête, ce serait dangereux de sortir pour ne pas dire mortel. Je suis désolé Lenalee, mais je crains que nous sommes piégés.

-Et on ne peut pas demander de l’aide au voisin le plus proche ? suggéra Allen.

            À cette question, Lavi ne put s’empêcher de faire la grimace.

-En supposant qu’on parvienne à sortir, le plus proche voisin est à plus de trois cents mètres, observa l’étudiant en histoire. Avec cette tempête… En plus, je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il soit au courant de mon existence vu que je n’ai jamais fait sa connaissance !

-Et puis, on lui dirait quoi Moyashi ? répliqua Kanda. « Venez vite, il y a des démons dans ce manoir ! ajouta-t-il en imitant les intonations polies de son cadet. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ? ». C’est sûr, il va vachement nous croire ! Au lieu d’appeler la police, c’est plutôt l’hôpital psychiatrique qu’il cherchera à joindre !

-Si tu n’avais pas cette expression qui donne l’impression de trucider tout le monde…, riposta le plus jeune.

-Tu cherches la bagarre Moyashi ? fit Kanda prêt à dégainer son katana en dépit de leur situation précaire.

-Ça suffit vous deux ! interrompit Lenalee d’une voix ferme en les séparant. On est coincé dans ce manoir avec des démons à nos trousses sans aucune solution actuellement. Est-ce vraiment le moment, je vous le demande ?

            Les deux adversaires se jetèrent des regards torves mais n’émirent aucune objection sous les yeux réprobateurs de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Lavi contemplait la scène en silence puis poussa un soupir. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la table et s’assit sur une chaise, déposant devant lui le Tome de Sang. Curieux, les trois autres le rejoignirent.

-Qu’est-tu fais, Lavi ? interrogea Lenalee. Et qu’est-ce que… ce livre ? Son aspect est vraiment… lugubre…

-Ça, c’est ce que ces démons veulent. Quant à moi, je cherche des réponses, asséna le roux d’un ton déterminé, et je compte enfin les obtenir !

-Hum, ne serait-il pas plus sage… d’aller ailleurs ? fit la chinoise d’une voix hésitante.

-Pour aller où ? répondit le jeune Bookman en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes bloqués dans ce manoir. Peu importe où nous allons, ce n’est qu’une question avant qu’ils nous retrouvent.

-Alors tu te résignes ? s’indigna la brune. Je ne croyais pas que tu étais ce genre d’homme Lavi ! Je te pensais plus fort !

            L’interpellé leva brusquement ses yeux verts vers elle. Des yeux glacés qui la firent frissonner malgré elle, tel le froid qui calme l’ivresse. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle eut l’impression que d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre face à elle, une personne différente du joyeux garçon sympathique qu’elle connaissait. Mais cela ne dura pas car comme pour la rassurer, l’étudiant en histoire lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur :

-Non, ce n’est pas de la résignation Lenalee. Seulement, ajouta-t-il d’une mine plus sérieuse, je pense qu’il vaut mieux en savoir plus sur l’ennemi au lieu de fuir sans but en gaspillant de l’énergie. Et ce livre a forcément des réponses qui nous permettront de mieux choisir nos décisions avant de se lancer dans une quelconque action inconsidérée.

-Il a plutôt raison sur ce point-là, accorda Kanda en prenant place à côté du roux. Courir sans but ne nous apportera rien. Si on en sait plus sur ces démons, cela augmenterait peut-être nos chances de survie.

            La jolie chinoise parut réfléchir un instant mais ne voyant plus aucune objection, elle hocha la tête et s’assit près du japonais tandis que le benjamin du groupe s’empara de la dernière chaise libre.

-Tu vas réussir à traduire tout ça ? demanda Allen d’un air effaré.

-Non, je n’ai ni le temps, ni les moyens sans les ouvrages de référence, répondit son ami, déjà concentré sur sa lecture, alors je vais essayer d’aller à l’essentiel. Je vais d’abord tenter de décrypter les notes de mon grand-père, ce sera plus rapide. Je crois que lui aussi a lu ce bouquin et l’a résumé sur ses feuilles.

            Le roux commença à écrire quelques mots puis s’arrêta.

-Ça risque de me prendre un moment, prévint-il. Il doit avoir quelques biscuits à grignoter qui traîne dans ce placard. Vous pouvez vous servir.

            Et moi, songeait-il, aurai-je enfin les réponses à mes questions ? Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as eu affaire à ces démons, hein, grand-père ? Tu as caché ce Tome, tu m’as averti de le détruire… J’aurais mieux fait de t’écouter comme toujours mais maintenant, je crains qu’il ne représente notre salut… Et puis…

            Les photos du cadavre du vieux Bookman et les paroles de l’inspecteur Legrasse… Des images de la mort du notaire lui revenaient en mémoire…

            _Votre grand-père… On lui a arraché le cœur…_

            Serait-ce Tyki Mikk qui t’aurait…

 

*****

 

            Soudain, Road se redressa sur son fauteuil.

-Qu’il y a-t-il ? demanda son compagnon toujours assis sur son canapé. Tu as senti quelque chose Road ?

-Oui. On dirait que ton rouquin a essayé de forcer une fenêtre pour l’ouvrir, expliqua la démone-fillette. Mais ça n’a pas duré longtemps alors je n’ai pas pu le localiser avec précision. En tout cas, ce n’est pas loin de l’endroit où se trouve Skin. Je lui envoie un message pour lui dire de fouiller les alentours.

-D’accord. Rappelle-lui que nous avons besoin du jeune Bookman vivant, alors qu’il modère la violence de ses émotions…

 

*****

 

            Pendant que Lavi déchiffrait le code, Allen avait profité de l’invitation de son ami pour se servir en biscuits et sucreries, sous les yeux légèrement amusés de Lenalee et ceux désabusés de Kanda dont les regards disaient clairement : « Même quand on est dans le pétrin, il ne pense qu’à ça ! ». La chinoise semblait tromper son anxiété en fredonnant une mélodie tandis que la japonais avait croisé les bras et fermé ses paupières. Apparemment, il avait choisi la méditation pour tuer l’ennui.

            Seul Allen paraissait se préoccuper de l’ardeur et des efforts du roux. Après avoir dévoré deux ou trois gâteaux et échangé un regard avec Lenalee, il finit par demander :

-Lavi, je peux feuilleter ce Tome ?

-Hein ? Oui, si tu veux, Allen. Mais je doute que tu comprennes quelque chose. C’est écrit dans un langage très archaïque.

-Oh non, c’est juste par curiosité, répondit le benjamin du groupe. Il faut toutefois admettre qu’il a une apparence… assez… spéciale…

            L’aspect du Tome de Sang était sinistre. Ce rouge cramoisi évoquant le sang et ces ornementations à partir d’os humains expliquèrent sans doute l’appréhension visible d’Allen à toucher la couverture en dépit de la curiosité affichée. D’un mouvement lent, il approcha sa main de l’ouvrage avec hésitation, comme s’il craignait que le livre s’anime et se mette à le mordre. Il finit cependant par l’effleurer avant de s’en saisir plus fermement et le feuilleter rapidement. Comme le roux l’avait annoncé, les pages étaient un véritable charabia pour lui. Il remarqua néanmoins qu’il y avait ça et là quelques illustrations perdues dans ce grimoire et intrigué, il décida d’approfondir.

            Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, Lavi poussa un soupir et releva la tête. Au même moment, Kanda ouvrit les yeux :

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il.

-Oui et non, dit le roux en repoussant ses mèches rebelles d’un air fatigué. Ça risque d’être un peu long mais je crois qu’il va d’abord falloir que je vous raconte la vieille légende qui était sur la première page des notes de mon grand-père. Mais accrochez-vous car c’est un peu choquant.

-Et de quoi parle cette légende ? fit Lenalee dont le visage exprimait la vive curiosité.

-Et bien… Si on croit cette légende, le Dieu Créateur de la Bible ne serait que pure invention, révéla l’étudiant en histoire.

            Contrairement à ce qu’il avait envisagé, ces trois compagnons prirent la nouvelle plutôt tranquillement et sans broncher.

-Ça ne vous fait rien lorsque je dis que la Bible est un tissu de mensonges ? s’étonna le roux.

-Je… Je ne crois pas en ce genre de choses, avoua la chinoise qui avait une mine penaude.

-Ce livre, c’était déjà des conneries pour moi ! répliqua sèchement le japonais.

-J’ai perdu la foi à la mort de mon père, fit Allen en baissant tristement ses yeux gris bleutés.

            Une petite pause s’installa parmi le quatuor, rapidement coupée par le kendoka, visiblement impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Et sinon, insista le kendoka, c’est quoi la suite ?

-Ah oui, ah oui, dit Lavi en essayant de reprendre le fil de son récit. D’après cette vieille légende, les « Dieux créateurs » seraient des entités qu’on nomme « Anciens » ou « Innommables ». Il n’y aucune description physique sur eux mais apparemment, le texte dit qu’ils disposent, je cite, « de capacités qui dépassent l’entendement ».

-Ça fait un peu cliché, remarqua Lenalee avec humour. Si notre situation était différente, j’aurais dit qu’il y a là matière pour un roman.

-Et le rapport avec nos démons ? demanda Kanda.

-Eh bien… Ces « Anciens » seraient responsables de l’existence des démons « formés à l’image d’eux-mêmes » – je cite encore le texte – et des humains qui « n’avaient été créés que dans le but de les servir et les vénérer ». Bref, le point important était qu’ils étaient vénérés comme des divinités jusqu’au jour où ils ont commencé à lutter pour le pouvoir suprême et le règne sur les démons et les humains. L’un d’eux à déclencher le Déluge dans l’espoir d’anéantir tous ses rivaux mais j’ai l’impression que ça s’est aussi retourné contre lui. En tout cas, à cause de ça, les démons ont périclité. Et ce serait à partir de là que le règne humain que nous connaissons a débuté.

            Pour étayer ses arguments, il montra à ses compagnons d’infortune l’un des passages de la légende qui l’avait marqué :

 

_Et le Déluge bouleversa le monde et chassa ces forces, les Innommables ou Anciens, qu’on croyait omnipotentes et avec eux, fut entraînée dans leur chute leur race élue que nous désignons trop facilement sous le terme de « démon ». Et ce fut leur création asservie et méprisée, les premiers rejetons de l’espèce humaine, qui purent enfin prendre leur essor sur ce monde._

 

-Et il y a quoi sur les démons ? questionna Allen.

-Attends, fit Lavi en cherchant du doigt dans ses notes. Ah, j’ai trouvé ! « Ceux que nous nommons démons sont les êtres les plus proches des Innommables, lut le jeune traducteur. De corps et d’esprit similaires à leurs créateurs, friands de chair humaine… ». Ils possèderaient également de talents surnaturels et il existerait plusieurs sortes de démons comme il existe plusieurs ethnies chez les humains.

-Tu fais sans doute référence à la capacité de Tyki à traverser la matière comme bon lui semble, constata Kanda.

-Ton katana l’a touché, rappela Lenalee. On peut aussi ajouter comme capacité celle de prendre une apparence humaine plutôt attrayante.

-Pour l’apparence, ça me paraît assez évident : c’est ainsi plus facile pour attirer une proie humaine dans leurs filets, fit Lavi en ébouriffant sa tignasse.

            Ça collait plutôt bien à l’étrange sensation qu’il ne cessait d’éprouver quand le Noah du Plaisir était à proximité, ce magnétisme, cette impression d’être attiré inexorablement comme un papillon de nuit vers la lumière, incapable de détourner le regard… Cela pouvait effectivement faire partie des capacités d’un démon.

-Pour ce qui est du katana, je n’ai pas d’explication, continua l’étudiant en histoire. Ce serait plutôt même une contradiction. Écoutez ça : « Les démons sont dotés d’une régénération accélérée comparés aux humains. Les armes ordinaires fabriquées par ces derniers ne les affectent pas. »

-La dernière phrase est intéressante, intervint le japonais.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Lenalee surprise.

-Yuu a raison, approuva le roux. Cela sous-entend qu’ils y a déjà des gens qui ont tenté de tuer des démons. Et peut-être qu’ils ont réussi à trouver une méthode. Mais je n’en suis pas sûr car il y a marqué seulement « Voir Tome ». Par contre, une chose est sûre, mon grand-père a visiblement eu affaire au clan Noah… parce qu’il leur a consacré plusieurs paragraphes dans ses écrits.

            Il repoussa ses feuilles et montra ce qu’il avait décrypté. Les trois autres examinèrent attentivement son travail. Un extrait attira l’attention de la chinoise dont le visage semblait se peindre d’ébahissement :

-Le clan Noah serait affilié à l’Ancien qui a provoqué le Déluge ? s’écria-t-elle.

-On dirait… marmonna Lavi d’un air sombre en mâchonnant son stylo. Mais ça ne nous renseigne pas sur leurs intentions. Et la raison pour laquelle ils veulent un bouquin issu de sacrifices humains.

            Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas prévenu de tout ça grand-père ? songeait intérieurement le jeune Bookman.

-C’est intéressant mais malheureusement, ça ne raconte pas comment nous débarrasser de notre problème actuel, conclut Kanda en reposant les documents. Toutefois, ça décrit assez précisément certains démons du clan Noah. En plus du Plaisir, il y aurait le Rêve, le Lien, la Colère…

            Allen, qui était en train de feuilleter distraitement le Tome poussa soudain un petit cri de stupéfaction. L’émotion qui l’étreignait fut si forte qu’il releva brutalement à demi de sa chaise, faisant tomber son coussin. Tendant le grimoire à Lavi, le front moite, il pointa de son doigt un dessin d’une arme blanche réalisé à la plume avec un soin particulier sur le détail :

-Regardez ça ! asséna-t-il en appuyant davantage sur l’image comme pour mieux insister. Je me trompe peut-être mais… ça ne ressemble pas à… Mugen ?

            Il faut avouer que lorsqu’on a souvent sa lame sous sa gorge pour avoir bêtement mis en colère le capitaine du club de kendo, on finit par se souvenir de l’objet incriminé. Le benjamin du groupe pouvait en témoigner… Quant à ses aînés, ils se penchèrent sur la page du grimoire en question pour l’examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Les trois écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Allen avait raison : le fourreau, la lame, la poignée, le tsuba… [1] Cette illustration représentait bel et bien Mugen !

-Kanda, où as-tu obtenu ton katana ? demanda l’étudiant aux cheveux de neige.

-Par héritage. Il appartient à la famille depuis des générations.

-Écarte ta main de la page Allen ! coupa soudain Lavi qui étudiait le texte autour du dessin et qui paraissait survolté par ce qu’il lisait. Je crois que tu as trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant ! On dirait du vieil italien…

            Fébrilement, l’étudiant en histoire griffonna quelques mots, raturait puis écrivait de nouveau, très agité par ce qu’il découvrait pendant que les trois autres patientaient, attendant qu’il termine sa tâche.

            Finalement, le roux poussa un soupir et reposa son stylo. Puis il débuta ses explications tout en relisant sa traduction :

-Apparemment, il semblerait Mugen n’est pas une arme commune. Vous connaissez la légende des sabres Masamune et Murasama ?

-Les sabres fabriqués par les deux meilleurs forgerons japonais de tous les temps ? interrogea Kanda. La légende raconte que pour les départager, un homme détenteur d’un sabre Masamune et d’un sabre Murasama alla à la rivière où des feuilles de cerisiers se laissaient emporter par le courant. Il planta la lame Masamune au milieu de la rivière et toutes les feuilles qui croisaient la lame étaient tranchées. Il fit de même avec celle de Murasama mais chose étrange, les feuilles évitaient son contact. L’homme finit par conclure : « La Masamune est humaine. La Murasama est terrible. »

            Si Lavi et Lenalee parurent apprécier la teneur des propos du brun, Allen le contempla bouché bée devant une telle érudition avec des yeux exorbités comme s’il dévisageait un extraterrestre. Pour la première fois, Bakanda SAVAIT quelque chose et daignait le faire partager ! Le kendoka ne rata pas son expression et l’apostropha :

-Qu’est-ce qui t’étonnes Moyashi ? Je te rappelle que le Baka Usagi n’est pas le seul à étudier l’histoire et les légendes à l’université !

-S’il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas ! Ce n’est pas le moment ! intervint Lenalee d’une voix ferme. Lavi, quel est le rapport avec Mugen et les démons ?

-Cet extrait semble avoir été écrit par un missionnaire italien. Il émet l’hypothèse que Mugen soit un katana forgé par Murasama. Il faut savoir que les armes fabriquées par ce forgeron avaient une sinistre réputation. Elles seraient tellement animées par la violence de leur créateur qu’elles ne sont satisfaites qu’après avoir goûté au sang de leurs adversaires. Et si leurs propriétaires ne parviennent pas à combler ce besoin, elles n’hésiteraient pas à les blesser pour s’abreuver de leur sang.

-Et tu veux dire que l’instrument de torture de Bakanda serait l’un de ces sabres ? s’exclama son cadet.

-Moyashi…, grogna le kendoka en lui jetant un regard noir, ne supportant les paroles offensantes destinées à son précieux katana.

-Le point important, interrompit le roux en haussant d’un ton pour arrêter les deux belligérants, c’est que pour une raison et par des circonstances inconnues, si on en croit ce texte, Murasama a réussi à créer des armes qui sortent de l’ordinaire. La page de ce Tome n’explique pas son procédé mais au final, ses lames auraient la propriété de tuer les démons. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi il a découvert ça mais…

-C’est un peu difficile à croire, admit Lenalee. Pourtant, tes théories tiennent la route. Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle ce sabre a réussi à toucher Tyki quand un vase Ming en a été incapable. Mais je demande comment Mugen a pu se retrouver dans ce Tome.

-Il faudrait savoir qui a écrit ce livre, même si j’ai l’impression qu’en réalité, il y a eu plusieurs auteurs qui se sont relayés, répliqua Lavi. Ce Tome de Sang ressemble de plus en plus à un traité explicatif sur les démons et les différentes méthodes de les combattre. Quels ont été les circonstances de l’écriture de ce volume et de leurs découvertes ? Comment a-t’on pu rassembler toutes ces connaissances ? Je crains que pour le moment, cela ne reste à jamais qu’un mystère car il faudrait traduire ce bouquin dans son intégralité pour en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Or nous n’en avons ni le temps, ni les moyens.

            D’un geste sec, il referma le grimoire cramoisi et se releva, en étirant ses membres endoloris par l’immobilité. Les trois autres l’imitèrent peu de temps après.

-Si seulement on pouvait obtenir d’autres armes de Murasama, regretta Allen. On ne peut pas que compter sur Mugen et Kanda quand même.

-Il semble qu’il existe plusieurs façons de contrer des démons, expliqua le jeune Bookman mais je n’ai pas les ouvrages de référence me permettant de décoder les informations de ce Tome. Si seulement je pouvais avoir sous la main ceux de l’université… En revanche, ma famille a amassé avec le temps des armes originaires du Japon, et certaines seraient estampillées « fabrication Murasama ». Je n’ai jamais pu les faire expertiser mais pour le moment, c’est notre unique espoir contre les Noah.

-Le Baka Usagi a raison, concéda le kendoka. C’est maigre mais c’est mieux que rien. C’est ça ou attendre que les foutus démons nous retrouvent.

            Plaçant le Tome de Sang sous son bras, Lavi avança de quelques pas vers la sortie puis s’arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je… Vous n’êtes pas obligés de me suivre, vous savez… Je sais que mes chances sont infimes, que ces démons dépassent tout ce que j’ai pu rencontrer mais je ne veux pas abandonner sans combattre…

            Même si mes raisons sont totalement égoïstes, songeait-il intérieurement.

            Ses trois camarades échangèrent des regards entendus. Le magnifique visage aux traits fins de Kanda se durcit tandis que Lenalee et Allen hochèrent la tête. Au final, ce fut ce dernier qui le rattrapa et qui posa à son tour la main sur la poignée de la porte, non pour l’empêcher de partir, mais plutôt pour lui transmettre son soutien. Ses yeux d’un gris bleuté dévisagèrent ceux de Lavi. Ils brillaient de détermination, de résolution comme pour l’encourager mais il y avait également dans le fond… une sorte de tristesse mélancolique ? Non, pensa le roux, il avait dû mal voir à cause de ces mèches blanches qui dissimulaient en partie son regard.

-On t’accompagne, se contenta de dire le benjamin du groupe.

            Il n’y avait nul besoin d’autres mots. Son interlocuteur le comprit parfaitement et opina de la tête. Ensemble, les deux amis ouvrirent la porte et s’engouffrèrent dans le couloir…

            Lenalee observa pendant un long moment la posture de son ami d’enfance qui demeurait silencieux, les bras croisés devant lui, observant la sortie empruntée par Allen et Lavi…

 -Kanda ! appela-t-elle.

-Je sais. Il faut qu’on les suive.

-Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… C’est Lavi… Tout à l’heure, quand j’ai croisé ses yeux…

-Je sais. Il est ainsi, on ne peut rien y faire… Si les yeux sont le reflet de l’âme, alors la sienne est tourmentée… L’essentiel, c’est qu’il…

            Un martèlement du mur l’interrompit, lui rappelant que Lenalee et lui devaient se hâter de rattraper les deux autres. Sans doute Moyashi, impatienté de les attendre, avait frappé du poing. Il se dirigea à longues enjambées vers la sortie pendant que la chinoise s’empressa de le suivre après avoir poussé un soupir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le tsuba d’un katana est l’objet de forme circulaire inséré entre la lame et la poignée. Il a pour fonction de protéger la main du sabreur.


	7. Embuscades

**Chapitre 6 : Embuscades**

_Prendre par surprise votre ennemi peut apporter un avantage indéniable… Mais cela peut se retourner contre vous si l’ennemi fait de même…_

**-** Lavi, où sont les armes ? chuchota le benjamin de la bande pendant qu’il suivait le plus silencieusement possible son aîné pour ne pas attirer les démons des environs.

-Dans le bureau de mon grand-père, à l’intérieur d’un petit cabinet, répondit l’interpellé. Ce n’est pas très loin d’ici.

            Le jeune homme guidait ses amis dans ce dédale de couloirs déserts où régnait une ambiance plutôt oppressante et hostile dans un lieu qui pourtant lui appartenait. Tous sur le qui-vive, guettaient le moindre bruit suspect avec leurs oreilles ou forçaient leur vue à percer la pénombre. À chaque intersection, ils vérifiaient soigneusement les parages avant de s’engager. Malgré leur discrétion, malgré leur prudence, Lavi craignait qu’ils se fassent surprendre. Dans leur condition actuelle, une personne seule passe plus facilement inaperçue, éventuellement deux. En revanche, un quatuor en dépit des multiples précautions qu’il pourra prendre, sera forcément plus repérable.

            Toutefois, contre les inquiétudes de l’étudiant en histoire, ils parvinrent sans dommages devant la porte du bureau du vieux Bookman.

            La pièce dégageait à la fois de la majesté et de la sobriété. Le bureau en bois de chêne était sans originalité avec sa chaise et son coussin plutôt communs mais il était soigneusement ciré et lustré, avec une petite lampe, un encrier et un joli porte-plume. Sur une petite table basse, il y avait un globe terrestre, un bel ouvrage qui aurait fait le bonheur des antiquaires. Au sol, un tapis orné de motifs simples mais bien réalisé. Sur un côté du mur, il y avait une bibliothèque aux formes modestes mais contenant la collection personnelle du grand-père de Lavi dont certains livres, très anciens et dans un excellent état de conservation avec leur somptueuses reliures en cuir bien colorées, devaient valoir une petite fortune. De l’autre côté, accrochés à des punaises, divers photos de lieux d’intérêt ou de monuments étaient exposés. Au fond, une petite porte menant certainement au fameux cabinet.

            En temps normal, Kanda, Lenalee et Allen auraient pris le temps d’apprécier l’endroit mais dans l’immédiat, ils étaient plus préoccupés par le contenu de la porte du fond, représentant leur unique chance de survie. Lavi fut obligé de farfouiller dans plusieurs tiroirs, jetant plusieurs documents par terre avant de mettre enfin la main sur la clef du cabinet.

-Ah, la voilà ! s’exclama-t-il en brandissant triomphalement le fameux sésame.

            Pendant qu’il s’empressait d’ouvrir le cabinet, Lenalee qui ne supportait pas de voir des feuilles épars sur le sol – elle qui déjà devait composer avec le désordre de son grand frère Komui – décida de rassembler l’amas de documents et de le poser sur le sol. En accomplissant cette tâche, quelque chose attira son attention…

            Au même moment, les garçons pénétrèrent dans le cabinet. Le jeune Bookman ouvrit un placard, en sortit un long paquet de toile ficelé qui dévoila rapidement son contenu : des lames japonaises fabriquées, ils l’espéraient tous, par Murasama.

-J’espère qu’on trouvera vraiment quelque chose d’utile ET de Murasama, dit Kanda assez dubitatif quand il examina de plus près les armes.

En effet, certaines avaient subi les altérations du temps et auraient mérité une restauration entre les mains habiles d’un expert : les unes étaient ternies, les autres avaient un tranchant émoussé ou une garde brisée…

-Désolé, mais c’est tout ce que je peux proposer pour le moment, répondit Lavi qui fit rapidement son choix en s’emparant d’un tantô [1] qu’il accrocha aussitôt à sa taille.

-Une dague ? s’étonna Allen. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un katana ?

-C’est un tantô, une arme peu encombrante et plus maniable qu’un katana avec ce Tome à tenir. En plus, je ne maîtrise pas l’art du sabre comme Yuu.

-Ne m’appelle pas par mon prénom ! répliqua machinalement le japonais qui toutefois se baissa et ramassa un second tantô, légèrement plus long que celle de Lavi. C’est pour Lenalee, ajouta-t-il en sentant les regards interrogatifs de ses compagnons.

            Allen, après une légère hésitation, choisit un chisakatana qui paraissait en assez bon état. [2] Il ne devait pas être très familier avec les armes blanches, surtout d’origine japonaise, constata silencieusement le jeune Bookman.

            Sur ce, ils sortirent pour découvrir Lenalee penchée sur une longue feuille d’aspect jauni qu’elle avait posé sur le bureau et qu’elle étudiait avec attention.

-Lenalee ? interrogea l’étudiant en économie.

            La chinoise leva la tête et se retourna avec un sourire.

-Oh, excuse-moi Allen, fit Lenalee. Je vous attendais en regardant ce dessin. J’espérais peut-être trouver une idée pour aider mais…

-Quel dessin ? demanda Lavi quelque peu surpris.

-Un dessin ou plutôt un plan du manoir fait à la main, je crois. Tiens, regarde, dit-elle en cédant sa place au propriétaire des lieux.

-Ah effectivement, déclara le roux en examinant rapidement le document, j’avais oublié que mon grand-père conservait les plans d’origine du manoir dans son bureau.

            Il allait reposer la feuille quand il remarqua un curieux détail… C’était étrange. Les chiffres indiquant les dimensions de la cave sur ce vieux plan étaient plus élevés que ceux qu’il avait relevés sur celui plus récent donné par le notaire du vieux Panda. Il en était certain, grâce à sa mémoire photographique. Etrange, vraiment étrange… Avait-elle subi une importante rénovation ?

            Sa réflexion fut brutalement interrompue lorsqu’un grand fracas se fit entendre, fracas si violent que les murs du bureau en tremblèrent, d’autant que la source du bruit semblait à proximité. Lenalee écarquilla les yeux, les garçons retinrent leur souffle et tous tendirent l’oreille, se rappelant qu’ils avaient des démons à leurs trousses.

            Silence. Ils crurent le moment d’inquiétude passé mais un second fracas plus fort et plus proche résonna dans le couloir. Cette fois, Lavi décida d’agir.

-On décampe en vitesse ! Si les Noah parviennent jusqu’ici, on sera fait comme des rats !

-Il n’y a pas de passage secret par ici ? questionna Kanda, se remémorant la petite mésaventure qu’il avait eu avec le roux.

-Non, pas dans cette pièce. Par contre, il y en a effectivement un à proximité. Vite, suivez-moi !

            Ils sortirent de la pièce, vérifiant à la hâte qu’aucun démon n’était dans les environs. À pas précipités, ils s’engagèrent dans un couloir avant de s’arrêter devant une porte close. Lavi avait posé sa main sur la poignée et s’apprêtait à la tourner pour l’ouvrir quand soudain…

-Je vous ai enfin trouvé, sales mioches !

            Au bout du couloir, un Noah d’une taille immense, se présentait devant le quatuor, un colosse aux cheveux hérissés au physique impressionnant, un sourire carnassier et triomphant sur ses lèvres. Il semblait même déjà excité à l’idée d’avoir réussi à traquer ses proies, prêt pour leur mise à mort. Un coin de son esprit lui rappela les recommandations de Tyki et de Road, à savoir garder le rouquin vivant et ne pas trop abîmer « Boule de Neige ». En même temps, si l’autre gamine ou le type au katana faisaient obstacle, c’était un bon prétexte pour s’en prendre à eux.

            En revanche, le petit groupe fut littéralement pétrifié à sa vue. Pendant une brève seconde, ils furent incapables de réagir. Kanda fut le premier à reprendre son sang-froid et poussant promptement la personne la plus proche de lui, c’est-à-dire Lavi, pour l’entraîner dans la direction opposée, il se contenta d’un ordre simple, clair et concis, dicté par une voix calme qui détonnait dans leur périlleuse situation :

-Courez !

            Ses trois camarades n’eurent nul besoin de le lui faire répéter une seconde fois : ils prirent immédiatement la poudre d’escampette ! Il faut dire qu’avoir en face un gigantesque démon prêt à en découdre balayait toutes les objections possibles…

            Cependant, ce dernier n’avait certainement pas l’intention de lâcher prise aussi aisément : il s’élança immédiatement à leur poursuite. En dépit de sa corpulence, il était relativement rapide, en tout cas suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser distancer et perdre de vue ses proies qui, guidées par Lavi, s’efforçaient de le semer dans cet enchevêtrement de couloir, changeant parfois in extremis de direction devant une intersection, fuyant dans une panique effrénée. En vain. Cela tint d’ailleurs presque du miracle qu’ils ne furent pas séparés, sans qu’ils s’éparpillent ou se dispersent dans une autre partie du manoir.

            Malgré son excellente condition physique, Lavi savait qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps à ce petit jeu. Les démons sont plus endurants que les humains. De plus, si cela perdurait, le boucan risquait d’attirer d’autres ennemis et le colosse pourrait avoir des renforts ce qui compliquerait encore plus la tâche. Il décida donc de tenter le tout pour le tout. D’un air décidé, il ouvrit une porte et fit entrer tout le monde avant de refermer derrière lui. Mouvement qui n’échappa pointt au Noah qui à son tour pénétra dans le lieu. En apercevant l’intérieur, il marqua un temps d’arrêt.

            L’endroit devait être à l’époque un ancien boudoir dont les dimensions étaient peut-être plus grandes que les standards habituels. Au plafond, au niveau des quatre coins, on apercevait des bas-reliefs, des reproductions de scènes quotidiennes ou de divinités de l’Antiquité et au centre, un lustre en laiton, terni par le temps. Pour le reste, la famille Bookman avait visiblement modifié la fonction première de la pièce qui servait désormais de débarras ou d’entrepôt vu le capharnaüm présent. Il y avait en vrac des armoires, des placards, un vieux buffet, un mannequin de couture, un grand miroir, quelques cages d’oiseaux, un vieux vélo du dix-neuvième siècle, des ballons en cuir décousus, des bouteilles d’encre, des tableaux ficelés recouverts de tissu, des piles de livres, un coucou suisse, des étagères, quelques coupes en argent, des statues de diverses tailles et même une vierge de fer. Le tout recouvert d’une épaisse couche de poussière et de toiles d’araignées. En résumé, un véritable bazar… qui néanmoins fournissait d’excellentes cachettes car le démon put constater avec rage que le quatuor en avait profité pour se dissimuler à ses yeux. Sur ce coup-là, il devait admettre que les gamins avaient bien joué. Mais pour combien de temps ?

            Ses pas, lents et lourds, résonnèrent dans le débarras. Ses yeux dorés guettaient la moindre trace de ses victimes potentielles, ses oreilles tentaient de percevoir la moindre respiration, ses immenses mains ouvraient de temps à autre un placard ou une armoire. Au fur et à mesure qu’il progressait, il essayait de provoquer les étudiants :

-Sortez de vos trous à rats, misérables vermines !

            Silence. Personne ne répondit et rien qui ne trahissait leur présence.

-Montrez-vous ! Où est le Tome ? cria-t-il.

            Nouveau silence. Le Noah commençait clairement à s’impatienter. Il était tenté de pulvériser toute la pièce d’un seul coup pour les débusquer au plus vite mais il risquait surtout de tuer le rouquin. Or, pour la réussite de leur objectif, il était nécessaire qu’il demeure vivant. Quelle contrainte ennuyante !

            Partagé entre la fureur et la frustration, il se dirigeait peu à peu vers le centre de la pièce lorsqu’il perçut un frémissement. Si ténu et à peine perceptible pour l’ouïe humaine. Mais le démon l’entendit distinctement et un sourire prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu’il se dirigeait vers l’origine du bruit.

            Au même instant, une main dissimulée derrière le grand miroir abaissa un levier fixé au mur. Un sinistre grincement comme si une mécanique rouillée de rouages s’était mis à fonctionner. Intrigué, le Noah s’arrêta, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s’était passé.

            Et soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le lustre dégringola du plafond et tomba droit sur lui ! Surpris, le démon ne put l’éviter ! Pendant ce temps, Kanda et Allen surgirent de leurs cachettes respectives, profitant du désarroi ennemi pour porter une attaque, chacun s’efforçant d’enfoncer sa lame dans son corps. Bien qu’à moitié sonné par le lustre, le colosse vit le danger et para en priorité le coup du japonais qui déjà visait un point vital. Mais faisant ce geste, il laissa une ouverture à Allen qui arrivant par derrière, ne perdit pas son temps pour enfoncer le chisakatana dans le dos. Le Noah eut une expression choquée.

-Comment ? se demanda-t-il. Comment moi, Skin Bolic, le Noah de la Colère, ai-je pu me faire avoir par des morveux ?

            Toutefois, à peine prononça-t-il ces mots que subitement, un mauvais sourire se montra sur son visage et ses yeux dorés prirent une expression plus féroce, presque jouissive.

-Enfin, c’est ce que j’aurais dit si ça avait vraiment lieu d’être !

            Comprenant que quelque chose n’allait pas, Lavi hurla :

-Allen, recule !

            Trop tard. Skin avait déjà commencé sa riposte et d’un coup de poing, envoya Allen réaliser un magnifique vol plané à l’autre bout du débarras. Celui-ci atterrit brutalement sur un vieux rocking-chair qui se brisa sous sa chute.

-Allen ! s’écria Lenalee en sortant du petit placard où elle s’était dissimulée, prête à secourir son ami, le tantô choisi pour elle par Kanda à la main.

            La situation étant renversée en faveur du Noah, le jeune Bookman voulut à son tour sortir de sa cachette pour prêter main forte mais dans sa progression, il était gêné par le bric-à-brac qui lui faisait obstacle et perdait donc du temps à les enjamber. Le japonais se tenait debout, brandissant Mugen d’un air de défi, en position de garde. Cependant, Skin ne se précipita pas immédiatement sur son adversaire. Au contraire, il profita du bref moment de répit pour retirer le chisakatana d’Allen qui était demeuré dans son corps.

            C’est alors que Lavi vit la réalité de la légende retranscrite dans les notes de son grand-père. Sous ses yeux ébahis, la grave blessure causée par le benjamin du groupe qui aurait été mortelle chez n’importe quel humain, se referma. En quelques secondes, il ne resta plus rien, le Noah avait complètement régénéré sa plaie et sa peau sans cicatrice paraissait comme neuve comme si rien ne l’avait jamais altérée.

-Pourquoi ça n’a pas marché ? gémit l’étudiant en économie qui tenait sa tête d’une main tant le coup du colosse l’avait sonné en même temps qu’il était soutenu par la jolie chinoise.

-Je n’entrevois qu’une possibilité, répondit Lavi qui était enfin parvenu à sortir, ce n’était pas une lame Murasama. Je ne sais pas qui s’est procuré cette arme mais je crois l’un des membres de ma famille s’est fait avoir en beauté.

-Baka Moyashi ! répliqua violemment Kanda. Tu n’es même pas capable de choisir correctement une lame !

-Mais si tu es meilleur connaisseur que moi Bakanda, pourquoi n’as-tu pas choisi pour les autres ? interrogea Allen d’un ton sarcastique. Après tout, je croyais que les sabres japonais, c’était ton domaine.

-Non mais tu rêves ! Tu te démerdes tout seul ! Moins j’ai de rapports avec toi et mieux je me porte !

            Son magnifique visage aux traits fins trahissait un certain agacement mais le roux avait l’impression qu’il était plus énervé contre lui-même que contre le Moyashi. L’argument de ce dernier avait dû porter.

            Mais pour le moment, il avait une autre priorité… D’un côté, Skin s’apprêtait à attaquer et dévoilait ses véritables capacités : son corps commençait à émettre une multitude d’étincelles électrique pendant qu’une solide gangue dorée l’enveloppait en laissant peu de partie sans protection. De l’autre, Kanda armé d’un katana fabriqué selon toute probabilité par l’un des meilleurs forgerons japonais et Lavi muni d’un petit tantô dont l’origine était plus incertaine, cherchaient à se défendre.

            Constatant le rouquin nécessaire à leur plan et les armes dressées contre lui, le Noah marqua un temps d’arrêt :

-Ses lames… Elles ont été créées par Murasama, n’est-ce pas ? Je ressens bien son art dans ses fabrications. Maudit forgeron humain, grogna-t-il d’une voix furieuse, même mort, ses armes nous causent encore problème !

            Le brun jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur le tantô du roux. La dague japonaise avait plutôt une garde simple mais malgré sa petite taille, la lame semblait tranchante et efficace. Au moins, remarqua le détenteur de Mugen, lui contrairement au Moyashi savait se choisir une arme blanche.

-On dirait que tu as eu la main heureuse, Baka Usagi, observa-t-il de son habituelle voix dédaigneuse.

-Un hasard, répondit Lavi. Je n’ai fait que prendre ce qui me convenait.

-Rouquin, dit Skin d’un ton rauque en se tournant vers lui, où est le Tome ? Tu l’as avec toi, je suppose ?

-Faites toutes les suppositions que vous voulez, je n’ai rien à vous dire ! cracha le jeune Bookman d’un air de défi.

            Le Noah eut un sourire narquois.

-Tu es bien courageux pour un humain, oui, cela je dois bien l’admettre. Ou alors suicidaire. Mais peu importe, tu finiras par savoir où est ta place. Maintenant, écarte-toi ! ordonna-t-il. Je vais d’abord m’occuper de ton partenaire.

-Non, parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous obéir ? répliqua le roux d’une voix ironique.

-Pff… Tu as bien de la chance que je sois obligé de te garder vivant parce qu’autrement, j’aurais volontiers rabroué tes paroles.

-Hein ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants, stupéfait devant cette révélation. Je croyais qu’en vous en aviez seulement après ce fichu grimoire !

-Ah ? Alors tu n’as pas encore compris notre véritable objectif, constata cruellement Skin. Aucune importance. Si tu refuses de t’écarter, c’est moi qui vais t’y obliger !

            Et joignant le geste à la parole, le colosse tenta d’asséner un coup de poing électrifié. L’étudiant réussit à esquiver le premier coup mais pas le second qui l’atteignit de plein fouet. Son corps prit immédiatement une violente décharge et sous la douleur, il poussa un hurlement avant de retomber sur le sol, les membres engourdis.

-Lavi ! s’écrièrent Allen et Lenalee.

            Même Kanda daigna tourner vers lui des yeux bleu nuit qui reflétaient une certaine inquiétude pour le Baka Usagi mais l’instant fut bref. Il était déjà de nouveau concentré sur son ennemi, les mains serrées sur la poignée de Mugen.

-Ne t’inquiète pas humain, dit Skin au jeune roux qui se tortillait devant lui, incapable de se relever, la décharge n’était pas pour tuer. Je t’ai juste administré de quoi te neutraliser temporairement.

            Il focalisa ensuite son attention sur le brun.

-A ton tour. Toi par contre, je ne suis pas obligé de te laisser en vie.

            Le japonais fixa le Noah d’un air calme et méprisant, les traits durcis par la concentration. Et le duel débuta.

            Pendant plusieurs secondes, le combat resta équilibré, aucun des deux ne parvenant à prendre un ascendant décisif sur l’autre. Bien que Kanda réussissait à esquiver de justesse les décharges d’électricité ou les poings du colosse grâce à des réflexes fulgurants qui provenaient certainement de son entraînement intensif au kendo, il paraissait fournir plus d’efforts que le démon, lequel semblait plutôt jouer avec sa proie, tant il était sûr de sa victoire.

            L’affrontement bascula brutalement lorsque le bretteur émérite commit une erreur. En cherchant à reculer pour éviter un énième coup de Skin, il trébucha sur un tabouret et perdit l’équilibre. En voulant se raccrocher, il renversa plusieurs bouteilles d’encre noir posées sur une commode qui se brisèrent sur le sol, répandant leur contenu. Profitant de l’occasion qui lui était offerte, Skin asséna un coup au niveau de l’épaule droite du brun. Sous le choc, ce dernier lâcha son arme et roula contre une armoire.

-Yuu ! cria Lavi, effaré devant le spectacle qui se présentait à lui.

-Kanda ! s’écria Allen.

            Lenalee ne poussa pas la moindre exclamation mais ses yeux écarquillés parlaient pour elle. Sa main s’était crispée sur son tantô…

            Au même moment, le Noah de la Colère jouissait. Dans l’ancien boudoir où régnait des tas d’objets hétéroclites empilés, il avait été contraint de se retenir un peu, histoire de ne pas créer un éboulement qui aurait pu ensevelir le rouquin dont son clan avait besoin. Mais au final, la victoire lui revenait. Il voulait prendre son temps, savourer l’effroi, la peur sur le visage de sa victime.

            Mais au lieu de ça, le japonais lui montra un visage impassible, toujours beau et arrogant à la fois. La terreur qu’était supposé lui inspirer le démon n’existait pas chez lui ou n’avait aucune prise. Il aurait considéré la Mort et un insecte de la même façon, gardant toujours cette expression froide et méprisante.

            En face de lui, Skin était en train de se demander si l’individu qui se tenait en face de lui connaissait la peur. Il questionna :

-Tu ne supplies même pas pour que t’épargne ta vie ? Humains ou même démons qui osaient se dresser contre les Noahs l’ont pourtant tenté.

-Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que ces abrutis ! répliqua le brun d’une voix dédaigneuse. Je n’ai que faire de ce genre de considérations absurdes !

            Étonné par cette réponse, le colosse le dévisagea et sa bouche s’ouvrit pour une ultime question…

            Mais au même instant, il sentit une lame s’enfoncer dans le bas de son dos, une partie dépourvue de sa carapace protectrice pour justement garder une certaine mobilité si jamais il devait se baisser… Une lame Murasama…

            Pris par surprise, n’ayant senti personne s’approcher de lui, Skin se retourna pour contempler son assaillant. Il crut avoir affaire au rouquin qui aurait réussi à dissiper les effets de son électricité. A sa place, il croisa les yeux brillants et déterminés d’une belle chinoise qui aurait réalisé n’importe quel exploit pour protéger ses proches.

-Une gamine, souffla l’immense démon. Comment a-t’elle pu s’approcher ainsi sans que je m’en aperçoive ?

-Il ne fallait pas t’en prendre à Kanda, Allen ou Lavi, répondit Lenalee d’une voix implacable.

            Blessé gravement par une des lames du maudit forgeron humain, perdant son sang, Skin plia un genou au sol mais soudain dans un dernier sursaut, il releva la tête et cria :

-Si je dois mourir, quelqu’un m’accompagnera !

            Déjà, ses doigts se tendaient sur Kanda qui était encore coincé entre le Noah et l’armoire, incapable de s’échapper lorsque…

            Avec une plus grande violence, une seconde lame Murasama s’enfonça dans sa nuque avec une telle force qu’elle transperça la gangue protectrice. En s’écroulant par terre, Skin entraperçut des cheveux flamboyants et surtout des yeux verts qui le regardaient froidement, comme si tout cela lui paraissait normal de voir un démon agoniser devant lui. Il avait eu raison : le rouquin était parvenu à dissiper sa décharge.

-C’est fini, Noah ! Tu ne t’en prendras plus à Yuu, ni à personne !

            Bien qu’il fût en train de mourir, Skin ne put s’empêcher de ricaner :

-Moi, un démon Noah vaincu par un misérable humain ? Soit. Mais toi, vermine humaine, même si je ne suis pas de ton espèce, comment peux-tu sans le moindre remord, la moindre hésitation m’ôter la vie ainsi ? Car j’en ai vu des humains s’en prendre à mes semblables et même les mieux préparés ont marqué une hésitation pour leur premier démon. Mais toi, humain, toi ! Tu finiras pourtant par payer ! Un tel acte ne restera impuni ! Tu paieras, tu paieras, maudit humain ! Le destin qui s’annonce pour toi sera bien sombre, comme pour tous ceux de ton espèce !

            Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que s’acheva la vie de Skin Bolic, démon Noah de la Colère.

            Sans se préoccuper davantage du cadavre, Lavi s’approcha de Kanda et l’aida à se relever. Curieusement, le japonais accepta sa main tendue sans rechigner…

-Tu m’as sauvé, observa-t-il calmement.

\- Tu as déjà fais la même chose pour moi, rappela le roux.

-Ce n’était franchement pas grand-chose.

            En réalité, derrière ce masque de conversation, il était en train de réfléchir à sa réaction quand il avait détourné les yeux de son adversaire lorsque Lavi avait été attaqué par Skin. Réaction anormale. Si à sa place, il y avait eu le Moyashi, il n’aurait jamais commis ce genre d’erreur. Pour Lenalee, peut-être. Mais le Baka Usagi… Et pourtant…

            L’intéressé, complètement inconscient du monologue intérieur du japonais était en train de constater les dégâts matériels, notamment les bouteilles d’encre renversées par le kendoka lors de son combat. Si les Noah inspectaient cette pièce, ils allaient découvrir les traces du combat et surtout le cadavre de l’un des leurs. Et ils allaient vite en déduire que leurs ennemis avaient de quoi leur résister.

            Mais le plus gros problème, c’était l’immense flaque d’encre noire sur le sol qui avait eu la malchance de couler juste devant la porte. S’ils marchaient dans cette encre, ils laisseraient inexorablement des traces de leur passage. De quoi de faciliter les recherches des démons.

            Allen et Kanda tentaient de récupérer de leur affrontement avec le Noah de la Colère tandis que Lenalee s’efforçait de prodiguer quelques soins ou des paroles réconfortantes. Il récupéra un vieux torchon et entreprit d’essuyer l’encre.

            Toutefois, occupé par sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas qu’une étrange ridule se dessinait à la surface de la flaque et commençait silencieusement à prendre forme... Kanda qui le surveillait du coin de l’œil fut le seul qui s’en aperçut et en tira immédiatement les bonnes conclusions :

-Lavi, écarte-toi de la flaque d’encre ! cria-t-il.

            Entendant l’avertissement sans en comprendre la cause malgré l’urgence qu’il percevait dans la voix du japonais, le roux ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce fut lorsqu’il sentit une présence derrière lui qu’il en sut la raison…

            Guidé par son instinct, il voulut dégainer en vitesse son tantô mais le piège s’était déjà refermé sur lui ! Une main ferme lui tordit le poignet pour l’obliger à lâcher son arme. Il tenta de résister et de se débattre mais soudain, une autre main dotée de griffes aiguisées se retrouva sous sa gorge !

-Reste tranquille Bookman, ordonna une voix féminine, ou tu le regretteras. Vous aussi, ne bougez pas !

            Sous les regards impuissants de Kanda, Lenalee et Allen, Lavi avait été pris en otage par une Noah qui se présentait sous l’apparence d’une belle femme à la longue chevelure brune, aux traits fins et délicats mais qui exprimaient une sérieuse froideur. Comme ses semblables, elle avait une peau sombre et des stigmates sur le front.

-Bien, respectons les convenances, dit la démone. Je suis Lulubell qui représente la Luxure au sein du clan Noah. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous conseille tous d’obéir si vous ne voulez pas que le jeune Bookman en subisse les conséquences.

            Comme pour marquer ses propos, elle appuya davantage sur la gorge de Lavi.

-Si vous avez compris, passons aux choses sérieuses, annonça Lulubell. Bookman, où est le Tome ?

-Vous avez peut-être Lavi en otage, intervint Allen, mais vous ne pouvez rien lui faire si nous choisissons de ne rien dire ! Skin a affirmé qu’il vous le fallait vivant.

-Vrai, admit calmement la Noah, il est nécessaire qu’il reste en vie pour notre objectif. Il a d’ailleurs bien cette chance que nous soyons obligés de le garder en vie car s’il ne tenait qu’à moi, j’aurais déjà vengé Skin. En revanche, rien ne nous interdit de lui administrer la torture qu’il mérite amplement pour avoir contribué à sa mort.

            Le benjamin frissonna : il n’avait pas envisagé cette éventualité.

-Bookman, je le répète une dernière fois : où est le Tome ? insista Lulubell.

            Voyant que son otage refusait de répondre malgré ses menaces, elle changea de tactique :

-Peut-être dois-je procéder autrement… Si je torture tes compagnons à ta place et sous tes yeux, te montreras-tu plus coopératif ?

            Bien lui en prit. Vu l’expression qu’afficha l’étudiant, elle devina qu’elle utilisé le bon argument. À contrecœur, Lavi avoua :

-Juste à côté de vous. Dans la troisième pile de livres en partant de la droite.

-Bien, tu vas le prendre pour moi, commanda la Noah. Attention, au moindre geste brusque, ce sont tes camarades qui le regretteront.

            La Noah se déplaça avec précaution vers l’endroit indiqué tout en surveillant le reste du groupe dans le cas où il tenterait une action désespérée pour libérer leur condisciple et contraignit le jeune homme à lui obéir. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à résister, de peur des représailles sur ses amis.

-Parfait, dit la démone en resserrant sa prise sur son otage. Maintenant, une dernière chose : vous allez tous me remettre vos lames Murasama.

-Quoi ? s’écria Kanda qui pour la première fois depuis le début des événements semblait perdre contenance.

-Vous croyiez vraiment que j’allais vous laisser avec des armes capables de nous infliger des blessures mortelles ? répliqua Lulubell. Toi, jeune fille, ajouta-t-elle en s’adressant à Lenalee, ramasse les armes et mets-les dans ce sac que je vois posé sur cette table.

            Avec répugnance, la chinoise obtempéra. Elle fourra son tantô, ainsi que celui de Lavi dans un sac de toile. Elle marqua une brève hésitation, jetant un regard à la fois implorant et navré vers son ami d’enfance comme pour lui demander son pardon puis ramassa le sabre à ses pieds et remit le tout à Lulubell.

-Très bien, fit la Noah lorsqu’elle eut le sac entre ses mains. À présent, je te conseille de faire tes adieux à tes camarades Bookman car je crains que ce ne soit ta dernière entrevue avec eux.

-Quoi ? protesta Lavi. Mais qu’est-ce que…

            Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus : Lulubell l’entraîna dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Dès qu’elle sortit de la pièce, Allen s’élança aussitôt à sa suite mais à peine eut-il franchi le seuil qu’il ne put que constater que la démone et son otage s’étaient volatilisés sans laisser de traces.

-Vite, partons d’ici, dit Lenalee, avant que la Noah se rende compte de la supercherie. On fera nos plans ailleurs.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s’étonna l’étudiant en économie.

            Pour répondre à sa question, la chinoise ramassa un second sabre dissimulé en dessous d’une armoire que tous reconnurent aussitôt : Mugen !

-J’ai substitué Mugen avec le chisakatana d’Allen, expliqua-t-elle. Maintenant, dépêchons et ne traînons pas dans les parages.

 

*****

 

            Dans le salon principal…

-Lulubell, es-tu parvenue à découvrir l’origine du fracas que nous avons perçu tout à l’heure ? demanda Tyki tout en contemplant les décorations de la cheminée.

-Oui, c’était Skin, répondit calmement l’interpellée. Il devait être en plein affrontement contre Bookman et les autres. J’ai réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Je dois néanmoins t’annoncer une pénible nouvelle : Skin est mort. Malheureusement, quand je suis arrivée, il était déjà trop tard pour le sauver.

-C’est le brun au katana qui l’a tué ? interrogea Road. Je lui avais pourtant dit de se méfier de lui.

-Non, c’est le jeune Bookman.

-Comment, un jeune humain inexpérimenté qui réussit à tuer Skin ? remarqua Tyki d’une voix stupéfaite. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé cela. C’est une bien mauvaise nouvelle et une lourde perte pour nous.

-Certes, dit Lulubell, j’ai cependant d’autres nouvelles à t’annoncer. Tout d’abord, le Tome de Sang est en notre possession.

            D’un geste, elle déposa cérémonieusement sur la table basse le grimoire presque entièrement recouvert d’un long morceau de tissu où seule une partie des ornementations d’os humains et de la reliure rouge sang était visible. Mais c’était suffisant pour le reconnaître.

-Et puis, j’ai aussi récupéré autre chose. Devit, Jasdero, amenez-le.

            Sous les yeux de Tyki et de Road, une personne à la flamboyante tignasse et aux yeux verts vifs fut traînée par les jumeaux dans le salon en dépit de sa résistance. Le premier ne put empêcher un beau et cruel sourire sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut le prisonnier.

-Eh bien quelle agréable surprise ! Bon retour parmi nous Lavi ! J’espère que ta petite promenade dans le manoir t’a bien plu car tu n’auras plus jamais l’occasion pour ce genre d’escapades…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le tantô est une lame japonaise qui ne dépasse jamais les 30 centimètres. Par sa petite taille, il est considéré comme l’équivalent de nos dagues, d’où le nom de « dague japonaise » qui lui est parfois donné.
> 
> [2] Le chisakatana est un sabre dont la lame est légèrement plus petite que celle d’un katana. Si vous connaissez Samurai Deeper Kyô, ce sont les armes d’Akira des Quatre Sacrés Du Ciel.


	8. Persona

**Chapitre 7 : Persona**

 

_Une sordide comédie dans un sinistre théâtre de marionnettes… Jeux, rôles et illusions… Dans un enchevêtrement de vérités, des masques tombent progressivement, des fragments de ma persona brisée… [1]_

 

Quelque part, dans une pièce du manoir…

-Si on récapitule les événements, déclara Lenalee en dévisageant gravement ses deux compagnons, le clan Noah a le Tome et Lavi entre ses mains et nous, nous avons perdu nos armes Murasama à l’exception de Mugen. On ne peut pas dire que la situation soit en notre faveur.

            Devant ce petit exposé, adossé contre un mur, Kanda demeurait silencieux, les bras croisés, tout en fixant d’un air furieux un certain Moyashi qui pour une fois, n’en menait pas large et ne cessait de se tortiller nerveusement près de la porte avec une expression gênée. Son sincère désarroi pouvait peut-être attendrir Lenalee mais certainement pas Kanda dont l’exaspération paraissait poussée à son comble.

-Quelqu’un a quelque chose à ajouter ? poursuivit la chinoise.

-Oui, rétorqua le japonais d’une voix lourde de sous-entendus, rappelez-moi pourquoi de toutes les pièces de ce manoir a-t-il fallu qu’on atterrisse dans la buanderie ?

            La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Effectivement, en fuyant le débarras, une certaine personne dépourvue totalement de sens d’orientation avait pris l’initiative de guider ses camarades et avant que ces derniers réussissent à l’arrêter dans son entreprise, ils se trouvaient déjà perdus dans la buanderie. Celle-ci était d’une taille plus modeste par rapport à la plupart des pièces du manoir. Le trio se sentait un peu à l’étroit à l’intérieur ce qui pouvait expliquer la colère de Kanda mais ce n’était pas le réel problème. Le plus gênant, c’est qu’il émanait de ce lieu une tenace et désagréable odeur de linge sale, sans  compter que le séjour offrait une superbe vue sur les sous-vêtements encore humides de Lavi qui séchaient suspendus à un fil dont le groupe se serait bien passé…

            Malgré eux, les deux asiatiques se tournèrent vers le responsable de la situation qui parut se recroqueviller davantage sur lui-même. Si l’un avait une envie irrépressible de dégainer son katana et de tout découper en tranches, l’autre se contenta d’un regard navré teinté d’une certaine commisération.

-Lenalee, Kanda, je suis désolé ! s’écria Allen en se tordant les mains. J’étais pourtant sûr que si on allait par là, on…

-Ça suffit Moyashi ! l’interrompit le kendoka d’un ton agacé. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’entendre tes états d’âme ! Le plus important est de nous concentrer sur les actions à envisager maintenant.

-Cela me paraît évident, non ? répondit le plus jeune en se redressant d’un bond. La priorité est de sauver Lavi ! Qu’est-ce qu’on attend au lieu de rester ici ?

-Allen ! On ne peut pas foncer ainsi ! fit remarquer Lenalee. Si on fait ça, on va droit à… Allen, attends ! Allen !

 

*****

 

-Tiens-toi tranquille rouquin ! ordonna Devit pendant que le jeune Bookman se débattait en vain car la poigne des jumeaux était solide.

            Constatant que leur prisonnier n’était pas prêt à obtempérer et qu’il s’efforçait de leur donner des coups de pieds pour se libérer, Devit et Jasdero l’obligèrent à s’agenouiller pour mieux le maîtriser. Comme les démons disposaient d’une force supérieure aux humains, ils y parvinrent en quelques secondes avant de faire apparaître une lourde chaîne sous les yeux stupéfaits de Lavi. Malgré sa résistance acharnée, les jumeaux réussirent à le menotter. Le captif finit par s’immobiliser de lui-même quand il fut contraint d’admettre la futilité de ses efforts.

-Parfait, nous avons le Tome de Sang et notre rouquin, annonça joyeusement Road en sautant sur ses pieds pour se lever. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à effectuer quelques préparatifs et surtout veiller à ce que nos trois intrus ne dérangent pas nos plans.

-Road, tu crois vraiment qu’ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit contre nous ? demanda Devit. Ils sont comme des rats coincés dans leur cage !

-Il nous faut absolument aucune interférence, répliqua l’interpellée, et ne rien négliger, si minime soit le danger, pour la réussite de notre objectif ou sinon… Quoique…

-Quoique quoi ?

-Oh non ! Ce n’est rien, je pense.

            Mais pendant une fraction de secondes, elle se mordillait les lèvres d’un air songeur avant de se reprendre. Maintenant qu’elle et les siens étaient proches de leur objectif final, elle voulait être sûre de leur succès et se débarrasser d’une menace si dérisoire fût-elle aurait garanti d’une façon certaine leur réussite. Cependant, comme le soulignait Devit, que pouvaient trois « rats » privés d’armes Murasama contre eux ? Car ils n’étaient pas que de « simples » démons : ils appartenaient au clan Noah, le clan le plus puissant au sein de la hiérarchie démoniaque. Comparés à la majorité de leurs semblables, ils étaient donc des démons de rang supérieur et rare étaient ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de leur route. La mort de Skin avait toutefois jeté le trouble dans son esprit et elle hésitait : fallait-il continuer ou gaspiller du temps en voulant écarter un risque qui lui paraissait improbable ?

            Heureusement, Lulubell intervint :

-Faisons deux groupes, proposa-t-elle. Devit, Jasdero, surveillez les alentours et si l’occasion se présente, neutralisez notre trio d’indésirables pendant que Road et moi prenons les mesures nécessaires pour le rituel.

            Un rituel ? Voilà pourquoi le clan Noah en avait après le grimoire maudit ! Il contenait effectivement des formules et incantations magiques – l’étudiant en histoire l’avait remarqué lors du moment de répit dans la salle de jeux mais faute de temps, il n’avait pas pu les décrypter – pour éliminer les démons. Mais pour quel but ? Et lui, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait dans l’histoire ? Pourquoi avait-on pris la peine de le kidnapper ?

            La suite de la conversation n’allait pas tarder à répondre à son interrogation…

-Ça me convient, approuva Road tout en tapotant la tête de Lavi telle une gentille fillette qui récompensait son joli petit toutou pour son obéissance. Pendant ce temps Tyki, on te laisse t’occuper de l’adorable rouquin. Fais-en bon usage. Mais tout d’abord…

            La démone s’était saisi du sac de toile où reposaient les lames Murasama confisquées par Lulubell. Elle s’empara rapidement du tantô possédé auparavant par Lenalee puis s’approcha du jeune Bookman. Ses yeux dorés s’illuminèrent d’une lueur narquoise quand le visage de sa victime commença à montrer des signes d’effroi.

-Ne t’inquiète pas ! le rassura-t-elle d’une voix amusée. Nous n’avons pas assez profité de ta présence parmi nous pour qu’on te tue tout de suite.

            Le captif voulut résister mais les jumeaux l’immobilisèrent et lui arrachèrent le vêtement du haut, dévoilant une partie de son corps, et le placèrent ensuite face à Road. Cette dernière profita du spectacle – car pour un humain, le rouquin était plutôt pas mal même si elle préférait le mignon garçon aux cheveux blancs – avant de le lacérer brusquement au niveau du torse. L’entaille infligée restait superficielle mais le sang coulait abondamment. En quelques secondes, il recouvrit presque entièrement la lame du tantô d’une belle couleur écarlate.

-Bien, déclara la Noah en examinant le fluide rouge qui imprégnait la dague, nous avons le sang du propriétaire du Tome et des lieux. Préparons le reste. À plus tard, adorable rouquin ! Je suis sûre que Tyki saura très bien prendre soin de toi pendant notre absence.

            Et d’une démarche sautillante, elle fit quelques pas avant de se volatiliser sans laisser de traces. Les autres l’imitèrent rapidement et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Tyki et Lavi dans le salon principal.

            A peine se retrouva-t-il seul avec sa proie tant convoitée que le démon s’approcha de son prisonnier, un charmant sourire aux lèvres. Le sang qui s’écoulait de la blessure du torse dégageait pour lui un arôme des plus délicieux. Y goûter en léchant la plaie fut une idée très tentante. Il changea toutefois d’avis lorsqu’il aperçut le regard torve que lui jeta l’étudiant : ce gamin se tenait tranquille pour l’instant, mais à ses yeux verts brillant d’une lueur farouche, le Noah comprit qu’il ne serait pas très coopératif.

            Dommage. Ce n’était néanmoins pas très grave : il pouvait commencer par autre chose. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps. D’ici là, le garçon ferait ce qu’il voudrait…

            Sa main désirait attraper quelques mèches rousses entre ses doigts, une couleur flamboyante qui l’avait fasciné dès leur première rencontre mais cette fois, Lavi l’esquiva en reculant la tête.

-Lâchez-moi ! protesta-t-il en se débattant comme s’il avait le diable au corps.

-Non, je ne crois pas que je ferai cela, répondit Tyki d’une voix calme et implacable. Surtout avec tous les ennuis que tu nous as causés. Et je ne parle pas que de la mort de Skin ! De toutes les personnes existantes, il a fallu que tu mêles dans nos affaires ce fou furieux du sabre qui a eu l’audace de m’infliger une estafilade au bras ! Sans compter ses deux compagnons qui, j’en suis sûr, t’ont aidé à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

            Il s’arrêta un instant puis poursuivit :

-Cela étant dit, ajouta-t-il d’un ton aimable en fixant les yeux rebelles du jeune Bookman, en dépit de ces problèmes, je n’ai pas perdu mon intérêt pour toi Lavi. Tu sais, il est rare d’avoir une proie qui sache piquer ma curiosité. Pour un humain, tu es plutôt attrayant et je dois avouer que ta personnalité ne manque pas d’une certaine… originalité.

-Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? questionna le prisonnier. Ou devrais-je dire : qu’est-ce que vous me voulez vraiment ?

            Si les Noahs en avaient uniquement après son sang, pourquoi avaient-ils pris la peine de le capturer vivant ? Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu soutirer son sang de son cadavre. L’étudiant en histoire en avait donc déduit qu’il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle les démons le gardaient en vie.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit : il y a beaucoup de chose que je souhaite obtenir de ta part, répondit Tyki. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu te demandes pourquoi nous nous sommes donnés du mal pour te prendre vivant, n’est-ce pas ?

            Sa main désigna le Tome de Sang sur la table basse, recouvert de son long morceau de tissu.

-Le Tome, Lavi, dit le démon de sa voix chaude et persuasive. C’est à cause de ce Tome et de son contenu que nous avons besoin de toi.

-Vous me faites marcher ! Vous avez besoin de moi à cause de ce foutu grimoire ? s’écria le jeune homme avec une expression incrédule.

-Il est vrai que nous aurions pu recourir à un autre traducteur humain dans le cas où tu te serais révélé inutile mais nous t’avons fait surveiller et nous savons que tu es ce que nous cherchons, expliqua Tyki. Pourquoi crois-tu avoir croisé les jumeaux ce fameux soir où tu t’es bagarré avec eux ?

-Un traducteur humain ? répéta Lavi sans comprendre.

-Ah, tu l’ignorais ? Sais-tu pourquoi ce livre a été conçu à partir de souffrances et de vies humaines ?

            Voyant l’air interrogatif de son prisonnier, le Noah du Plaisir continua :

-Les premiers auteurs du Tome. Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs connaissances tombent aux griffes des démons. Alors ils ont imaginé un procédé simple mais efficace. Torturant impitoyablement et tuant cruellement leurs propres semblables, ils ont réussi à imprégner leur livre d’une protection en y transférant la souffrance et la douleur de leurs victimes. Combien de vies ont-ils jeté ainsi en pâture au nom de la prospérité humaine ? Toujours est-il que depuis, aucun démon n’a pu toucher ce Tome sans ressentir les insupportables sévices des sacrifiés.

            En entendant cette révélation, Lavi se sentait effaré, au bord de la nausée. L’espèce humaine avait été prête à commettre de pareilles atrocités pour assurer sa victoire sur les démons ? Quelle horreur !

            Mais Tyki n’avait pas terminé :

-Alors Lavi, penses-tu vraiment que ton espèce est digne de régner sur ce monde ? Penses-tu vraiment que les humains soient supérieurs aux démons qu’ils blâment dans la Bible ?

            Le jeune Bookman demeura silencieux. Il ne sut que répondre. Ou plutôt, si. Inconsciemment, il y avait longtemps qu’il connaissait la réponse mais cela aurait signifié mettre son âme à nu devant le démon et il ne pouvait se permettre de dévoiler ses faiblesses. Surtout pas devant ce Noah qui ne cessait de le contempler comme un chat affamé devant l’oisillon qu’il s’apprête à dévorer.

            Il avait cependant compris une chose essentielle dans l’explication de Tyki.

-Vous avez besoin de moi pour lire le Tome car vous, les démons, êtes incapables de le toucher, affirma le roux.

            C’était plus un constat qu’une question.

-Exact, répondit le démon. Seuls les humains peuvent toucher au Tome. De plus, tu as toutes les qualités et compétences que nous recherchons.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais obtempérer ?

            Tyki lui adressa alors son plus gracieux et plus cruel sourire, ses yeux dorés étincelants d’une lueur moqueuse.

-Tu liras ce Tome Lavi.

            Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une conviction si forte comme s’il était certain que l’étudiant allait s’exécuter sans poser de difficultés. Une assurance telle que le captif se sentit frissonner malgré lui. Il préféra donc aborder un autre sujet, celui qui impliquait la véritable interrogation qui le tourmentait depuis le début, la raison pour laquelle il était resté à Rhode Island. Se remémorant l’assassinat du notaire sous ses yeux, ce cœur arraché encore palpitant dans la main de son meurtrier, il avait peur de deviner la vérité mais peu à peu, la colère l’emplissait et lui donnait du courage au fur et à mesure qu’il articula ces paroles :

-Si vous vouliez un traducteur, mon grand-père aurait mieux fait votre affaire. Il était plus doué que moi dans les langues anciennes. Et vous… vous avez… vous l’avez… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous l’avez…

            Sa voix était frémissante de fureur, son corps tremblait de rage faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui l’entravaient. Même dans son état, n’importe quel être humain aurait éprouvé de la crainte, ou du moins une certaine appréhension. Cependant son geôlier n’était pas humain : il était un démon sûr de sa supériorité sur son prisonnier. Il ne ressentit donc aucune frayeur. Il considéra même sa proie d’un œil amusé pendant de longues minutes comme s’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il allait dire.

            Finalement, il se décida :

-Oh alors c’est donc ça qui te tracassait ! Tu recherches la raison pour laquelle ton grand-père est mort ! En résumé, c’est notre objectif que tu aimerais savoir, n’est-ce pas ?

            Avec élégance et souplesse, il s’accroupit, mettant son visage à hauteur de celui de Lavi.

-Renverser l’ordre actuel. La fin du règne humain sur ce monde, annonça-t-il. Reprendre la place qui a été la nôtre autrefois. Voilà qui devrait te satisfaire.

-Et comment ? Comment comptez-vous… demanda le roux mais il fut interrompu par Tyki qui soudain se mit à lui caresser les cheveux d’un geste presque affectueux.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tu auras même droit à une place aux premières loges.

            Ses doigts glissèrent en douceur sur la joue de l’étudiant avant de se saisir délicatement de son menton pour mieux darder ses yeux dorés sur les siens.

-Mais je pense que le sujet qui t’intéresse le plus, c’est ton grand-père, n’est-ce pas ? commenta le démon. Cette nuit, ta réalité a été bouleversée. Et je devine que le champ du monde s’étant élargi devant toi, tu as dû concevoir… quelques soupçons…

            Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Noah quand il s’aperçut qu’il avait toute l’attention du jeune homme. Il poursuivit ses explications :

-Tout comme toi, ton grand-père a mis la main sur le Tome de Sang et a tenté de le traduire. C’était lui à l’origine dont on voulait se servir. Cependant, nous l’avions sous-estimé. Il était beaucoup trop clairvoyant et perspicace. Je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi à comprendre qu’il était surveillé et qu’il avait affaire au clan Noah.

-Ce qui a dû vous poser quelques soucis…, marmonna Lavi d’un ton ironique.

-En effet, répondit Tyki. Peu après avoir découvert notre existence, il a rapidement deviné notre objectif et a pris peur. C’est sans doute à partir de ce moment qu’il a dissimulé le Tome. Il était devenu gênant et dangereux de le laisser vivre. Certes, nous aurions pu tenter de l’utiliser avant de nous en débarrasser une fois notre but atteint mais il avait saisi l’ampleur de nos véritables intentions que trop bien. C’était un vieillard obstiné : il aurait préféré se couper la langue avec ses dents plutôt que de nous révéler quoi que ce soit. Par conséquent, nous avons choisi de tenter notre chance avec un autre candidat potentiel. Toi, en l’occurrence.

-Alors, murmura le jeune Bookman d’une voix blême, vous l’avez…

-Tué ? termina le démon. J’aurais bien voulu pouvoir l’affirmer lors de cette nuit où il a trouvé la mort.

-Comment ? s’étonna le roux.

-Cette nuit-là, j’ai affronté ton grand-père et lui ai infligé une sévère blessure à laquelle il aurait dû difficilement survivre.

Il se pencha ensuite vers son prisonnier et lui susurra à l’oreille :

\- Mon seul regret, c’est que je n’ai pas eu le plaisir de lui avoir donné le coup de grâce.

            A peine Tyki acheva ces paroles qu’un feu s’alluma en Lavi. Un violent déferlement d’ire incontrôlé avait jailli en lui et malgré les chaînes, malgré le Noah face à lui, il essaya de se jeter sur le démon. Evidemment sa tentative se solda par un échec et son ravisseur en profita pour le maîtriser avec une déconcertante facilité.

-Je crois, déclara Tyki alors que le roux, déchaîné, se dépêtrait en vain de son étau de fer, que je me suis montré suffisamment patient. Il est temps que tu m’offres entière satisfaction.

            Tout en maintenant d’une main le jeune homme au sol, il retira calmement son couvre-chef avant de le déposer soigneusement sur la table basse. Puis, sans aucun effort apparent, il souleva le garçon et le jeta sur le canapé. Lavi se révolta en se débattant de toutes ses forces mais Tyki était déjà sur lui avec un sourire de prédateur.

-Je désire beaucoup de toi et ce dès notre première rencontre, dit-il. Ce que je veux Lavi, c’est toi. Je te veux. Je veux posséder tout ton être, ton corps, ajouta-t-il en caressant le torse nu mais surtout ton âme. J’espère que le plaisir que tu me donneras sera délicieux… à savourer.

-Non ! s’écria l’étudiant qui avait peur de comprendre le sens des paroles de son ennemi. Arrêtez, je refuse !

-Têtu comme ton grand-père, n’est-ce pas ? Un caractère si affirmé ! Mais tu n’es qu’un humain, et comme le reste de ton espèce, tu te soumettras !

            Il commença par lui voler un baiser passionné avant de s’attaquer au sang si exquis qu’il désirait tant goûter depuis le début. Il le lécha jusqu’à la moindre goutte à plusieurs reprises, promenant longuement sa langue sur la poitrine de sa proie qui tout en s’efforçant de le repousser ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise.

-Oui, fit Tyki d’une voix encourageante, profite bien de ce moment. Abandonne-toi au plaisir jusqu’à ce qu’il consume tous tes sens.

            Il observa l’effroi sur le visage de sa victime et jouit de sa rage impuissante et du désespoir qui l’envahissait progressivement. D’une main ferme, il obligea ensuite Lavi à croiser ses yeux dorés en le saisissant à la gorge, l’étouffant à moitié.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d’un ton lent et persuasif. Ne pense à rien d’autre et oublie le reste. Concentre-toi uniquement sur moi et laisse-moi pénétrer à l’intérieur de ton âme.

            Lavi voulut le défier, détourner la tête et fermer les paupières mais au même moment, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les prunelles démoniaques qui l’attiraient inexorablement dans ses filets, exerçant un charme si irrésistible qu’il se sentit incapable de désobéir au commandement de Tyki. Sans plus d’hésitation, il fixa docilement les iris dorés du Noah, remarquant à peine le sourire triomphant du démon pendant que son esprit se vidait de toutes pensées cohérentes.

 

*****

 

_-Lavi, mon chéri, est-ce que tu t’es bien amusé ?_

_Ils étaient ensemble, tous les trois, lui et ses parents, discutant avec bonne humeur dans la voiture. Ils avaient passé une excellente après-midi : ils s’étaient promenés, avaient donnés du pain aux canards puis ils avaient assisté à une représentation de marionnettes avant que le père décida d’offrir à son fils un tour de carrousel et une glace qu’il partagea avec sa mère._

_-Oui, répondit sagement l’enfant. Central Park était amusant._

_-Je savais que ça te plairait, dit le père._

_-Mais c’est dommage qu’on a vu que de loin le Belvedere Castle. J’aurais bien voulu le voir de plus près._

_-Tu as même retenu le nom du château ? s’étonna le père. Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Lavi._

_-Allons chéri, fit la mère, tu devrais finir par avoir l’habitude. Tu sais à quel point ton fils est précoce pour son âge._

_-Ah notre fils ! s’écria le père avec ferveur. Notre chair et notre sang ! Notre fierté et le fruit de notre amour ! Au fait Lavi, ajouta-t-il, c’est bientôt ton anniversaire. Pour tes sept ans, il y a quelque chose de particulier que tu aimerais avoir ?_

_Le petit garçon fit mine de réfléchir avant de remarquer :_

_-Papa, le feu vient de passer au vert. Il faudrait avancer._

_-Ah oui, tu as raison !_

_Et il s’engagea dans le carrefour mais soudain, dans un sinistre crissement de pneus qui résonna dans l’avenue, une belle voiture de sport noire surgit sur la droite à toute vitesse, grillant un feu et vint, sous les yeux horrifiés de la famille, les percuter violemment. Avant de perdre connaissance, Lavi eut juste le temps d’entrapercevoir la plaque d’immatriculation du véhicule…_

*****

_-C’est lui, c’est son numéro alors c’est lui le responsable ! Pourquoi la police ne le met pas en prison ? Pourquoi personne ne me croit ?_

_-Lavi, dit son grand-père, qui essayait de le calmer, tu sais que moi, je te crois mais les autres… C’est déjà un miracle que tu sois quasiment sorti indemne de cet accident de voiture alors…_

_-C’est lui, continuait l’enfant en agitant une photo qui s’étalait sur la première page d’un journal, si c’est son numéro, si c’est son nom, alors c’est forcément lui ! C’est lui qui a tué mes parents !_

_Sur le journal, un long article était consacré à Patrick Redfield, PDG et fondateur d’une multinationale, riche homme d’affaire et évoquait sa brillante carrière ainsi que ses très nombreux dons à diverses associations caritatives…_

*****

_-Lavi, je suis désolé, annonça Bookman, mais je crois que nous n’irons pas jusqu’au procès contre monsieur Redfield. Nous le perdrons. Même notre avocat préconise un arrangement à l’amiable._

_-Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon d’un air désespéré. Il nie ses actes ! J’ai raison. Tu sais aussi que j’ai raison. Alors pourquoi ne va-t-il pas en prison ? Il doit être puni comme tout le monde !_

_Le grand-père poussa un soupir et déclara :_

_-Lavi, c’est un peu dur de t’expliquer mais comment dire… Ce monsieur est un homme célèbre, riche, puissant et surtout très influent… Il fait beaucoup de bonnes œuvres dans le monde et si cette affaire était connue des journaux, cela porterait un coup fatal à sa réputation. Il ne veut pas que ça s’ébruite. Il fait pression sur tout le monde. Même sur nous._

_-Faire pression ? Ça veut dire quoi ?_

_-Forcer, obliger les gens à faire ce qu’il veut, répondit le grand-père. Dans notre cas, il est prêt à nous offrir de l’argent en échange de notre silence._

_-Mais c’est illégal ! cria l’enfant. Et la Justice, les juges ?_

_-À ton avis, les juges vont-ils croire la parole d’un petit garçon de six ans ou celle d’un homme connu, réputé pour son engagement dans les œuvres de charité ?_

_Devant ce constat implacable, l’enfant se tut, comprenant que la situation était sans espoir._

_-Dis, demanda-t-il finalement, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?_

_-Nous allons retirer notre plainte mais nous n’accepterons rien de sa part ! répondit le vieil homme avec véhémence. Ensuite, nous déménagerons en Californie. Je suis vraiment navré Lavi, mais c’est le maximum que je puisse faire._

_-Ce n’est pas juste, murmura le garçon d’un air abattu. J’ai pourtant raison. J’ai dit la vérité._

_-C’est ainsi qu’est le monde Lavi. Un monde où il existe des gens lâches devant le pouvoir ou cupides devant l’argent pour voir la vérité. L’être humain peut parfois se montrer une créature bien méprisable._

_« Le monde est donc comme ça ? » songea son petit-fils avec amertume._

_Ce jour-là, Lavi perdit toute illusion sur l’espèce humaine et derrière le masque joyeux et souriant qu’il s’était forgé, une sombre graine s’était implantée dans son cœur. Une graine qui germa et ne cessa de croître quand il fut en âge de comprendre les mots tels que escroquerie, guerre, trahison, corruption, abus de confiance et tant d’autres._

_Cette graine se nommait haine… Une haine du genre humain…_

*****

 

-Décidément Lavi, remarqua Tyki, tu es plein de surprises. Tu as une âme si… tourmentée !

            Il caressait d’une main les cheveux du roux tandis que de l’autre, il faisait parcourir ses doigts agiles sur le torse nu du prisonnier qui ne chercha pas à l’esquiver ou à lui résister. Les yeux verts de l’étudiant, habituellement pétillants de malice, étaient devenus des prunelles vides et son visage sans expression. Lorsque le démon s’approcha pour déposer un profond baiser, il se laissa faire et participa même à l’acte quoiqu’il n’y mis pas une passion similaire à celle du Noah du Plaisir.

-Dans ton cas, continua Tyki, ce n’est même plus de la misanthropie, tu n’es pas d’accord ? Dis-moi, que penses-tu réellement de l’espèce humaine ?

-Je la hais, murmura le jeune homme d’une voix lointaine. Je hais les êtres humains !

-Et toi ? Tu es pourtant humain, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je voudrais ne plus l’être ! répondit Lavi sur le même ton.

            Le démon se mit à sourire en entendant cette réponse. L’âme de ce garçon mise à nue se révélait d’une noirceur plus profonde qu’il ne l’avait imaginée. Il était à moitié dévêtu, allongé sur le canapé, attrayant et prêt à se soumettre au moindre de ses désirs. Poursuivre plus loin dans leurs ébats fut une idée très tentante mais il finit par y renoncer après de longues tergiversations. Les préparatifs du rituel devaient avancer à grands pas et le reste du clan serait mécontent s’il se présentait dans un état d’épuisement physique. D’ailleurs, il était temps qu’il remplisse sa part.

            À regret, il se releva, prit quelques instants pour recoiffer ses cheveux puis s’empara du Tome en prenant soin de le prendre vers la partie couverte du morceau de tissu.

-Lavi, dit Tyki, je vais te raconter une histoire. Si tu as traduit le début du Tome, tu sais certainement qui sont les Anciens et la raison de leur chute, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit le roux de sa voix inerte.

-L’Ancien qui a provoqué le Déluge est notre maître. Il était le plus puissant parmi ses pairs et cela aurait été normal que le pouvoir suprême lui revienne. Avec le Déluge, il aurait dû détruire ses rivaux jusqu’au point de non-retour et être l’unique survivant. Mais les humains se sont montrés plus rusés : ils ont détourné la force du Déluge et l’ont retourné contre lui. Ensuite, ils ont mis au point une incantation pour sceller son pouvoir et réussi à détruire sa forme physique. Mais aujourd’hui, tu vas nous aider à réparer cette erreur.

            Il voulut continuer son récit mais au même moment, les jumeaux apparurent derrière le fauteuil comme par enchantement…

-Alors, interrogea immédiatement Devit, tu en es où avec le rouquin ?

-Oh, il est complètement sous contrôle, répondit Tyki en désignant le captif qui semblait être dans un état de transe. Cela n’a pas été facile mais désormais, il est devenu plus docile qu’un animal de compagnie et surtout réceptif à toutes nos suggestions. Détachez ses mains et ses pieds mais gardez la chaîne autour de son cou par précaution. Enfin, tel qu’il est à présent, l’idée d’échapper à mon emprise ne lui viendrait même pas à l’esprit.

-Eh bien Tyki, commenta Devit tout en faisant ce qui lui était demandé avec l’aide de son frère, tu sais vraiment t’y prendre pour manipuler les humains ! Ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé lorsque je l’ai vu à l’université mais il a fallu qu’il nous fasse un esclandre, hein Jasdero ? Sans compter qu’on a eu la malchance de tomber sur Yuu Kanda.

-C’est juste une question de subtilité, répliqua son complice, une chose que toi et Jasdero êtes totalement dépourvus. Skin aussi d’ailleurs. Observe Road ou Lulubell : elles savent s’y faire avec leurs proies.

-Tyki…, grogna Devit pendant son jumeau poussait des petits cris de mécontentement.

-Trêve de bavardages. Et les préparatifs ?

-C’est compliqué. Le sceau à l’entrée est plus difficile à briser que prévu alors on a pris du retard. Road et Lulubell y travaillent encore mais elles pensent qu’il ne devrait pas tarder à céder. Il faut avouer que le sang de l’humain a été un excellent catalyseur pour accélérer les choses. Et toi ?

-Comme tu le vois, j’étais sur le point de mettre notre traducteur à l’ouvrage.

            Joignant le geste à la parole, il déposa le Tome sur les genoux de l’étudiant en histoire avant de pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer ses ordres d’un ton insinuant :

-Et maintenant, au travail Lavi. Je veux que tu cherches l’incantation qui a servi pour sceller le pouvoir de notre maître. Pour nous, il était notre Prince mais vous lui avez donné d’autres noms : le Faiseur mais le surnom le plus courant pour vous était Comte Millénaire…

            À peine Tyki acheva-t-il ces paroles que Lavi lui obéit sans aucune hésitation. Il enleva le morceau de tissu qui protégeait le Tome, ouvrit le livre et commença à tourner les pages. Devant cette vision, les trois démons sourirent d’un air entendu : bientôt, grâce à cet humain qu’ils manipulaient, leur objectif s’accomplirait et la fin de l’humanité sonnerait…

 

*****

 

            Pendant ce temps, seul, plaqué contre un mur du couloir, Allen s’était peu à peu approché du salon principal jusqu’à entendre les voix qui s’y échappaient à travers les portes. Il avait serré les dents, refréné sa colère quand il devina le calvaire de son ami et avait été contraint d’attendre, espérant un moment plus propice. Mais en entendant la conversation de Tyki et des jumeaux, il comprit qu’il ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

            Sa main droite se serra en un poing tandis qu’il tendit son bras gauche aux longues griffes recourbées…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Persona : Mot latin qui désignait autrefois les masques de théâtre de l’Antiquité représentant le personnage que l’on incarnait. Dans la psychologie analytique, il désigne une part de la personnalité d’un individu, celle qui organise l’individu par rapport à la société. En d’autres termes, une sorte de « masque social », l’image qu’on donne de soi aux autres qui permet d’évoluer en société.


	9. Aveux

**Chapitre 8 : Aveux**

 

_Entre jeux de mots et mots à double entente, il y avait cette frontière ténue et subtile qu’il ne voulait pas franchir… Un avertissement dissimulé dans sa si poignante sincérité…_

-Eh Tyki, demanda Devit, tu comptes faire quoi de cet humain une fois que tout sera terminé ?

-Hihihi, oui, que comptes-tu faire Tyki ? renchérit Jasdero. Une fois fini, tu pourrais nous laisser en dévorer un bout ?

            L’intéressé les écoutait à peine et fredonnait avec gaieté une mazurka russe. Il était en train de jouer avec les mèches orangées du jeune Bookman, de les caresser à loisir tandis que l’étudiant demeurait placide, sans montrer un signe d’impatience ou d’agacement tout en continuant à chercher et à lire dans le Tome. Le Noah du Plaisir semblait très absorbé par son activité pour pouvoir répondre et Devit commençait à trépigner du pied. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Road choisit pour réapparaître dans le salon principal, bras adossés sur le fauteuil et jambes croisées, comme si elle s’asseyait sur un trône. Elle contempla d’une lueur sardonique le rouquin, échangea un regard complice avec son geôlier, puis se tourna vers les jumeaux.

-Laissez tomber les Jasdevi, dit-elle. Tyki n’est pas du genre à partager ses proies. Surtout une qui lui a tellement plu.

-Raaaah, mais pourquoi ? Il pourrait se montrer plus généreux envers la famille, râla Devit d’un ton à la fois énervé et résigné.

-Il semble si savoureux, ajouta son frère, dépité. Et son sang dégage une odeur des plus appétissantes.

-Mais sinon, poursuivit Road sans tenir compte de l’interruption, je suis aussi curieuse de savoir à quel destin vas-tu vouer cet humain ?

            En entendant la question de la démone, le Noah se tut et cessa immédiatement de tripoter les cheveux du roux. Il parut réfléchir un moment puis prit son temps avant de répondre :

-Il a l’air délicieux, ça, je ne le nie pas mais il est très distrayant. En plus, je le trouve plutôt intéressant et atypique pour quelqu’un de l’espèce inférieure. Ce serait bien dommage de gâcher tout ça en le dévorant.

-Le rouquin doit vraiment te plaire, constata Road d’une voix taquine. J’admets qu’il a son charme mais il n’est pas à mes goûts.

-J’aimerais le garder, déclara le Noah du Plaisir, comme animal de compagnie si c’est possible mais je le garde comme tel ou j’initie une Ascension ?

            Il se pencha et s’apprêta à murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de Lavi quand soudain un violent boucan se fit entendre. Les membres du clan Noah se redressèrent aussitôt, les sens en alerte. Un fracas de vaisselle lancée contre le mur résonna bruyamment dans la pièce et d’un même mouvement, les démons se tournèrent vers ce qu’ils croyaient être la source du grabuge mais ce fut une erreur. Jasdero sentit brusquement une partie de ses cheveux blonds arrachée et des griffes acérées contre sa nuque puis une voix furieuse s’éleva derrière son dos :

-Relâchez immédiatement Lavi ou l’un de vous passera un sale quart d’heure, Noahs !

            Quelqu’un avait profité de la diversion qu’il avait créée pour se faufiler en vitesse pour prendre par surprise l’un de ses ennemis. Apercevant son jumeau en otage, Devit poussa un cri de rage quand il reconnut celui qui l’avait capturé.

-Allen Walker, c’est toi qui passeras un sale quart d’heure si tu ne lâches pas tout de suite mon frère !

            L’impulsif démon brun se serait jeté sans réfléchir sur l’intrus si Road n’avait pas levé une main gardant un sang-froid détonnant au vu de leur situation.

-Arrête, il est sérieux, analysa-t-elle avec clairvoyance. Nous avons encore besoin du rouquin vivant. Lui peut très bien se débarrasser de Jasdero si tu ne te calmes pas maintenant.

Devit était encore déchaîné mais il comprit la justesse de son raisonnement et à contrecœur, il décida d’attendre, en rongeant son frein, pour voir comment la situation allait évoluer. En revanche, Road se rassit sereinement sur son fauteuil, jambes pliées et genoux montés contre sa poitrine, un tranquille sourire aux lèvres.

-Allen, donc…, répéta-t-elle doucement pour elle-même.

-C’est un exploit d’avoir réussi à nous surprendre tous les quatre, félicita Tyki de sa voix chaleureuse. Vraiment, je n’aurais jamais imaginé un tel coup de poker.

-Tyki, ce n’est pas le moment de le complimenter ! cracha Devit. Je te rappelle qu’il a Jasdero en otage !

-Pourquoi ? interrogea le Noah du Plaisir. Quand je joue, je joue pour gagner mais cela ne m’empêche pas d’applaudir si mon adversaire sort quelques coups d’éclats.

            Contrairement au jumeau brun, Road et Tyki demeuraient détendus et désinvoltes, observait intérieurement Allen d’un air tendu. Ils avaient saisi les tenants et aboutissants du contexte actuel. Ils étaient les plus forts et en dépit de leurs affirmations, ils pouvaient très bien se débarrasser de Lavi en ultime recours ; l’otage qu’il détenait deviendrait alors inutile. Par contre, il savait également que le clan Noah ne sacrifierait jamais ainsi l’un des leurs. Tant qu’il disposait de Jasdero, il avait donc l’initiative.

            Toutefois, le temps était à l’avantage de ses ennemis. Plus il attendait et plus la probabilité de voir Lulubell surgir en renfort augmentait. Il devait donc se hâter avant que la retraite ne lui soit définitivement coupée… si ce n’était pas déjà le cas !

-Mais, ajouta Tyki, n’était-ce pas une erreur de venir ici en se jetant dans la gueule du loup ?

            Oui, c’était bien ce qu’Allen craignait… Même en neutralisant un Noah, il y avait encore les trois autres et il n’était pas de taille contre eux à lui seul. Il avait pris des risques significatifs mais il n’avait pas eu le choix : il fallait stopper l’objectif de ce clan de démons. Et sauver Lavi.

-Peut-être, admit l’intrus, mais en ce moment, je tiens la vie de Jasdero entre mes griffes. Vous avez déjà perdu l’un des vôtres ce soir. Vous ne commettrez  pas l’imprudence de perdre quelqu’un d’autre.

            Road dévisagea les traits crispés de son visage avec un sourire narquois. Comme lors de leur précédente entrevue, sous le poids de ses yeux dorés, l’étudiant en économie parut mal à l’aise et détourna le regard d’elle.

-Tu sais Allen fit-elle d’un ton condescendant, si tu cherches réellement à sauver ce rouquin, tu dois reconnaître que ta revendication n’est pas très convaincante… avec ton apparence actuelle.

            Effectivement. Si Lavi avait été en mesure de voir son ami attentivement, il n’aurait pu éviter un mouvement de recul ou du moins une certaine appréhension car l’Allen qui était devant lui n’était plus l’Allen qu’il avait rencontré il y avait à peine quelques jours. Il avait gardé ses cheveux immaculés et un teint de peau ordinaire. Cependant, il était désormais recouvert d’une longue cape blanche ornée de fourrure, complétée par une capuche de même couleur laissée libre dans son dos et un masque argenté accroché à son cou. L’œil droit était normal mais sous le pentacle rouge de l’œil gauche, la prunelle, tout en conservant son doux gris bleuté, s’était fendue comme la pupille d’un chat. Mais le changement le plus radical venait du bras gauche : à la place de doigts, il y avait d’intimidantes griffes acérées, griffes suffisamment dangereuses pour constituer une menace contre la vie d’un Noah avec cette peau devenue noire comme de l’encre qui constituait, à première vue, un spectacle désagréable et dérangeant.

            Road poursuivait sur sa lancée :

-Entre nous Allen, au lieu de nous déchirer pour un humain, nous ferions mieux de nous entendre. Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoindrais pas ? N’as-tu pas les mêmes buts que nous ? Après tout, même si je peux comprendre que tu puisses éprouver de la sympathie pour le jeune Bookman, tu n’en restes pas moins quelque peu démon… N’est-ce pas, Allen ? ajouta-elle avec une intonation faussement innocente.

-Tu as donc deviné…, murmura son interlocuteur d’une voix blanche.

-Je l’ai compris dès que je t’ai aperçu la première fois, répondit la Noah avec une expression triomphante. Ce qui fait que tu as tout de suite attisé ma curiosité, Allen…

            Le garçon dont l’identité démoniaque avait été démasquée resta muet quelques secondes, réfléchissant au moyen de se tirer de ce guêpier et surtout de cette Noah à la redoutable perspicacité. Il était ébranlé et nerveux mais sa détermination était sans faille. Il avait le devoir de réussir si cela permettait de sauver Lavi. Ou du moins de l’épargner temporairement. Il examina brièvement son ami et cela lui faisait sincèrement mal de le voir dans un état second, totalement manipulé par Tyki. Avant de jeter un imperceptible coup d’œil aux alentours. Ses yeux enregistraient les positions de chacun, le Tome dans les mains du roux…

-Le clan Noah n’a pas usurpé sa réputation, marmonna Allen.

-Eh bien, que de compliments ! remarqua Road taquine. Mais quelle est ta réponse à notre proposition ?

            Le garçon prit tout son temps avant de sortir :

-Qu’avec votre volonté de détruire l’humanité, je me vois dans l’obligation de décliner votre offre, répliqua-t-il d’une voix ferme.

            Et sans aucun avertissement, il enfonça ses griffes dans le dos de Jasdero avant de le repousser avec force vers son frère. Sous le choc, celui-ci trébucha et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre en bloquant le passage de Tyki qui se trouva alors gêné dans ses mouvements. Il donna ensuite un violent coup de pied contre la table basse, renversant les objets posés dessus comme le haut-de-forme du Noah du Plaisir mais également le sac de toile contenant les armes Murasama dont le jeune démon s’empara avec agilité et adresse. Profitant de l’effet de surprise et de la confusion, il fonça droit sur Lavi qui tenait encore le Tome de Sang entre ses mains et sa main droite lui administra une baffe monumentale dans l’espoir de le faire émerger de sa torpeur.

-Réveille-toi Lavi ! cria-t-il.

            Il y avait peut-être des façons plus élégantes de sortir quelqu’un de sa transe mais il était dans un état d’urgence et il n’attendit d’ailleurs pas pour voir si son coup avait eu de l’effet. Déjà, il relevait le roux à moitié et le poussait vers la porte la plus proche.

            Les Noahs réagirent toutefois plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Il perçut un claquement de doigts, un froissement de vêtement avant de s’apercevoir que des bougies pointues et de gracieux papillons noirs distingués se matérialisaient entre lui et la sortie.

-Je te serai très reconnaissant si tu nous rendais notre traducteur et le Tome de Sang, gamin, déclara Tyki de sa voix chaleureuse, toujours partiellement bloqué par les jumeaux qui lui faisaient involontairement obstacle. Après tout le mal qu’on s’est donné pour les obtenir…

-Pour que vous initiez une Ascension avec lui ? rétorqua Allen. Sans façon !

            Un cube géant apparut juste au-dessus de sa tête tel une boîte qui n’attendait plus qu’à se laisser chuter pour emprisonner lui et Lavi, mais il réussit à l’esquiver in extremis en se jetant près de l’horloge. Pendant ce temps, l’étudiant en histoire commençait lentement à reprendre ses esprits…

-Abandonne Allen ! s’écria Road qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer au chat et à la souris avec le démon aux cheveux immaculés. C’est inutile de résister !

            Ce fut à cet instant précis que la cape blanche s’anima comme si elle était douée d’une vie propre. Des fils s’y formèrent à sa surface et une partie fouetta l’air, écartant ou désorganisant les bougies ou les papillons autour d’Allen tandis qu’une autre s’accrocha aux bras de Lavi et au Tome afin de s’assurer de ne pas les perdre. La taille de la cape parut brusquement s’allonger, s’amplifier, recouvrant les deux amis tout en émettant une intense et éblouissante lumière qui fut telle qu’elle força les Noahs à fermer les paupières.

            Lorsqu’ils purent rouvrir leurs yeux dorés, les fugitifs avaient disparu…

 

*****

 

-Lavi ! S’il te plait, réveille-toi Lavi !

            Le regard vert du jeune Bookman qui était auparavant éteint, reprenait progressivement sa lueur habituelle. Doucement, il reprenait conscience de son environnement…

            Il était allongé sur le tapis de la salle de bain, le corps engourdi, à moitié nu avec un bandage noué au milieu de son torse. Penché sur lui, Allen le contemplait avec une mine inquiète, le scrutant avec attention. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l’étudiant en économie quand il vit le roux s’éveiller.

-Ah, enfin ! s’écria-t-il.

-Je… Tyki… le Tome… le clan Noah… les démons…, bredouilla Lavi, l’esprit quelque peu embrumé. Que s’est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Hem… Je ne sais pas comment mais nous avons atterri dans la salle de bain, avoua Allen d’une voix contrite. Mais, ajouta-t-il plus rassurant, je pense que nous y sommes en sécurité pour le moment. Avec un blessé dans les épaules, les démons du clan Noah ne prendront pas le risque de nous poursuivre dans l’immédiat même s’il ne va pas tarder à entièrement récupérer, j’en ai bien peur.

            Il tendit une main et aida Lavi à se relever.

-J’ai vu que tu étais blessé et par chance, j’ai trouvé de quoi te soigner alors j’en ai profité pour te panser. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… mais c’est assez flou dans ma tête… murmura l’étudiant en histoire en essayant de se remémorer les événements les plus récents. J’ai eu l’impression de me noyer dans un interminable cauchemar… Je ne suis pas sûr… Il… Il a vu en moi, je crois… Ensuite…

            Il examina longuement les paumes de sa main.

-Le Tome… Je l’ai eu dans mes mains et après…

            Malgré lui, il s’arrêta brutalement dans la recherche de ses souvenirs et dévisagea intensément Allen comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait vraiment. Oui, il en était quasi certain… En ce moment, il apparaissait comme un jeune étudiant en économie, comme un jeune adolescent ordinaire ET humain malgré ses cheveux de neige et son tatouage rouge au-dessus de l’œil gauche… Mais il aurait juré que dans ce salon, une autre facette, une autre identité du garçon s’était révélée… Allen était en réalité…

            Ce dernier comprit le regard interrogatif de son ami et poussa un long soupir… Raté… Il aurait tant voulu éviter ce scénario… Les explications allaient être à la fois simples et compliquées… Car il allait bientôt débuter un véritable exercice de style et de subtilité, jouer avec une frontière ténue qu’il n’aimait guère…

 

*****

 

            Dans le salon principal…

-Comment va Jasdero ? demanda Road.

-Mieux. Sa blessure s’est refermée. Il ne tardera pas à être remis sur ses pieds, répondit Devit. Mais maintenant qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Nous avons perdu le Tome et le rouquin.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, déclara Tyki. Nous avons peut-être commis une erreur mais ce gamin inexpérimenté vient d’en commettre une en se séparant de ses camarades… Le petit tour de passe-passe nous a tous surpris mais il sait que ce genre de choses ne marche qu’une seule fois avec nous. Il ne pourra plus le refaire.

-Lulubell va être furieuse de voir qu’on a gaspillé ses efforts, maugréa le jumeau brun. La mort de Skin ne nous aura servi à rien si nous laissons notre cible s’échapper ainsi !

-Il est resté à Rhodes Island pour trouver le responsable de la mort de son grand-père. Il est convaincu que nous y sommes impliqués d’une façon ou d’une autre. La haine et la rancœur l’animent à un tel degré que malgré sa peur, il cherchera la confrontation, analysa son aîné. Il n’est pas du genre à abandonner en cours de route. C’est lui qui viendra à nous.

-En gros, on attend que les autres fassent un mouvement ?

-Oui.

-Rahhh, je déteste quand on ne bouge pas ! grogna le Noah.

            Pendant ce temps, Road était plongée dans une intense réflexion, méditant quelques sombres pensées. Elle avait un sourcil froncé, les traits graves sur son petit visage enfantin tout en suçotant distraitement son pouce, genoux montés contre la poitrine, ce qui laissait entrevoir les dessous de sa jupe aux curieux suicidaires qui auraient tenté le coup.

-Je n’aime pas ça, finit-elle par prononcer à voix basse.

-Que veux-tu dire, Road ? s’étonna Tyki.

-Je me fais peut-être des idées, fit la démone d’une voix lente et distincte, mais j’ai l’impression que quelque chose va de travers. La mort de Skin, l’évasion du rouquin et du Tome… J’ai l’étrange sensation que nous n’avons pas toutes les cartes en main. Y a-t-il… quelqu’un d’autre dans l’ombre qui…  Serait-il possible que nous ayons sous-estimé…

            Elle n’acheva pas sa phrase. L’éventualité qu’elle distinguait pouvait expliquer certains éléments mais pas tout et donc ne la satisfaisait pas.

-Road ? insista Tyki.

-Non, je dois me tromper, annonça-t-elle en poussant un soupir. Allons plutôt attendre notre rouquin comme Tyki le suggère.

 

*****

 

-Je… Je sais que c’est très difficile pour toi, bégaya Allen embarrassé. Et je ne sais pas par où commencer mais…

-Allen, interrogea Lavi d’une voix neutre et sérieuse, tu es un démon, n’est-ce pas ?

            En examinant l’expression indéchiffrable du roux, le garçon aux cheveux blancs comprit qu’il ne disposait plus d’échappatoire. Il ne chercha donc pas à dissimuler la vérité.

-Oui, admit-il.

-Tu as pourtant pu toucher le Tome, non ? D’ailleurs, tu le tiens en ce moment dans ta main droite, remarqua le jeune Bookman.

-C’est à cause d’une certaine particularité, avoua celui qui se faisait passer pour un étudiant en économie. Tu vois… J’ai raté partiellement mon Ascension et…

-L’Ascension ? Mais qu’est-ce que…

-Et si tu me laissais raconter mon histoire Lavi ? demanda calmement Allen. Elle n’est pas longue et répondra à la plupart de tes interrogations. Et si tu as encore des questions après ça, je te promets d’y répondre. Ce marché te convient-il ?

            Le roux hésita un instant mais vu que le jeune démon l’avait sauvé du clan Noah et qu’il paraissait honnête dans ses propos, il aurait été bien ingrat s’il ne lui accordait pas le bénéfice du doute.

-D’accord, répondit-il.

            Le silence s’installa entre eux. Allen prit une profonde inspiration puis commença :

-Je suis né vers la fin du dix-neuvième siècle en tant qu’humain.

-Humain ? ne put s’empêcher de dire Lavi tant la surprise était grande.

-Laisse-moi terminer. Je ne t’ai pas dit toute la vérité mais j’ai bien été élevé par mon père seul, Mana Walker car ma mère l’avait quitté. Lorsque j’ai atteint l’âge de dix-sept ans, j’ai eu la malchance de croiser un démon. Il a tué, dévoré mon père et il a tenté de faire ce qu’on appelle dans le monde démoniaque une Ascension.

-Et c’est…

-C’est une méthode pour créer de nouveaux démons à partir d’humains, expliqua Allen. Il faut savoir Lavi que les chances de reproductions chez les démons sont encore plus faibles que chez les humains [1]. Les humains n’étant pas si différents des démons, cette méthode a été mise au point. Mais depuis le Déluge, la race des démons est au bord de l’extinction, elle n’avait pas donc le choix si elle voulait assurer sa survie. Pour résumer, l’Ascension est un processus qui change un humain en démon. Malgré tout, ça reste peu utilisé tant les restrictions sont grandes. En théorie, tous les démons peuvent s’en servir mais seuls les démons de rang supérieur l’utilisent en pratique car ce sont les seuls qui y parviennent vraiment, le taux de réussites étant presque nul.

-Nul ? questionna Lavi. Et le démon que tu as rencontré, il t’a…

-C’était un démon de rang élevé mais comme je l’ai dit, les échecs sont fréquents. Il a tenté d’initier une Ascension avec moi mais il a raté. Enfin, je m’estime heureux. La plupart des humains transformés meurent et s’ils ne meurent pas, ils perdent totalement la conscience de soi et deviennent fous, pire que des bêtes sauvages. Moi, je n’ai acquis que partiellement les traits démoniaques. Et mon âme a conservé une grande partie de mon humanité ce qui, je crois, est un cas unique chez les démons. Je pense néanmoins que c’est la raison pour laquelle j’ai pu toucher le Tome.

            Cela paraissait logique. En y réfléchissant, Lavi se rappelait qu’Allen avait marqué une certaine hésitation avant de prendre le Tome de Sang en main. À ce moment-là, il avait pensé que c’était l’aspect du livre qui le répugnait. En réalité, le jeune démon était en train de se tâtonner pour savoir s’il pouvait toucher le Tome.

-Depuis cette Ascension partielle, j’ai acquis l’immortalité, ce grand rêve des êtres humains ! continua Allen d’un ton à la fois ironique et amer. S’ils en savaient le prix à payer, les cruelles souffrances que j’ai subies, ils y renonceraient aussitôt et se contenteraient d’une vie éphémère.

            Ses yeux d’un gris bleuté semblaient refléter une douce tristesse mélancolique que le roux avait entraperçue à plusieurs reprises. Une tristesse si tragique, si désespérée que le roux ne put s’empêcher de la partager et de compatir. Le regard d’Allen le fixait silencieusement, profondément, presque douloureusement. Comme un avertissement. Comme s’il voyait quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait distinguer. Mais quoi ?

            Finalement, il demanda :

-C’est si horrible que ça ?

-L’Ascension change un humain en démon et les perturbations se répercutent partout sur l’humain. Jusqu’à son âme qui voit son humanité détruite puisqu’elle doit devenir démoniaque. Je ne trouverai jamais les mots assez forts pour décrire mais la souffrance engendrée est… intolérable. Elle touche entièrement le corps, tout, jusqu’à l’âme et c’est surtout ça qui est insupportable. Tu as l’impression que l’âme se brise en des milliards de fragments et que chacun de ces fragments t’inflige une souffrance renouvelée. La durée de la transformation est variable mais en général elle s’étale sur plusieurs jours. Et chaque jour, j’ai souhaité mourir tant la douleur était intense. Et même après, cette douleur te poursuit. Elle finit par s’atténuer avec le temps mais ne disparaît jamais complètement.

-C’est pire que la mort, on dirait… constata Lavi.

-Oui. C’est pire que la mort, approuva Allen. Combien ai-je regretté de n’être pas mort en tant qu’humain !

            Ils se turent tous les deux. Un silence s’installa où chacun laissa un peu errer ses pensées. Finalement, Lavi fit cette remarque :

-Notre rencontre n’était pas fortuite, n’est-ce pas ?

-Non, avoua Allen en poussant un soupir. À la mort de l’initiateur de mon Ascension, j’ai erré seul et… j’ai découvert l’existence et l’objectif du clan Noah.

-Hein ? s’étonna le roux. Et comment ?

-Oh, c’est facile. Ils sont les démons les plus anciens et les plus puissants et ils sont très connus dans l’univers démoniaque. Et comme ils ne cachent pas vraiment leurs opinions sur le devenir de l’humanité, ça devient aisé de comprendre leurs intentions… Par exemple, tout le monde sait qu’ils veulent le retour de leur Ancien, celui qu’on surnomme le Faiseur ou encore le Comte Millénaire. Après, il m’a juste suffi de quelques recherches et de rencontres plus ou moins heureuses… Pour faire court, j’ai compris que les Noahs en avaient après ce manoir et le Tome. Et donc après toi alors j’ai… arrangé notre accident. Cela peut paraître puéril d’un démon raté mais je voulais empêcher la destruction totale de l’humanité telle que le conçoit le clan Noah. Et faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas mêlé à cette histoire… même si je crois que j’ai échoué sur ce point…

-Les Anciens ont disparu. Comment comptent-ils faire revenir le Comte ?

-Les Anciens ne meurent jamais, Lavi, jamais. En revanche, leurs pouvoirs sont liés à leur forme physique. S’ils perdent leurs pouvoirs, ils peuvent être détruits à un tel point qu’ils ne seront jamais capables de reprendre forme physique sur ce monde, réduits à l’état d’esprits impuissants et ce, pour l’éternité. C’est ce qu’on appelle le point de non-retour et c’est l’équivalent de la mort chez les humains. Le Déluge provoqué par le Comte Millénaire a brisé la forme physique et les pouvoirs de ses rivaux mais son pouvoir à lui n’a été que scellé et tant qu’il existe, il y a toujours possibilité qu’il revienne. Et s’il revient, alors ce sera la fin pour les humains.

            Allen s’arrêta, essoufflé par ses longues explications. En voyant ceci, Lavi remplit rapidement un gobelet d’eau et lui tendit. Le jeune démon s’empressa de le boire, désaltérant sa gorge assoiffée avant de reposer le gobelet sur le lavabo.

            Ses yeux gris bleus argentés contemplèrent longuement les yeux verts vifs du roux avec cette sagesse triste qui paraissait exprimer tant de désarroi et de compassion. C’était tellement douloureux de l’observer ainsi que l’étudiant en histoire finit par baisser le regard.

-Tu es courageux et généreux Allen, dit Lavi, presque admiratif. Héroïque, surtout. En faire tant pour sauver l’espèce humaine.

-Pas tant que ça, murmura le démon blanc avec un sourire gêné. Je crois que c’est parce que j’ai gardé une âme en grande partie humaine que mon cœur penche pour les humains.

            Lavi secoua la tête.

-Non. Moi, le sort des humains me laisse indifférent et pourtant, j’en suis un. Si j’agis contre les Noahs, ce n’est pas pour des raisons aussi nobles que les tiennes.

-Arrête, fit Allen d’un air embarrassé.

-Tu es trop mignon quand tu as cette tête, Moyashi-chan ! taquina le roux.

-Ne m’appelle pas comme…

            Allen s’interrompit, dévisagea le roux et soudain, ils se mirent ensemble à rire de bon cœur. Ah, comme c’était agréable de rire en dépit des démons, des Anciens et des événements qu’ils avaient traversés ! Pendant quelques minutes, ils avaient l’impression d’être au réfectoire de l’université, avec Allen qui dévorait comme quatre pendant que Lavi se moquait gentiment de lui et de son appétit gargantuesque. Dans ce tourbillonnement de péripéties, ces moments simples et ordinaires leur apparaissaient très précieux.

            Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Les rires moururent et bientôt la peur d’être traqués, le clan Noah, le Tome de Sang, les soucis et les problèmes revinrent dans ce manoir angoissant. Ce fut Allen qui reprit son sérieux en premier.

-Lavi, je sais que je t’ai dissimulé beaucoup et que je ne le mérite pas mais accorde-moi une faveur, s’enquit-il d’une voix solennelle.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne parle pas de ça à Lenalee et Kanda.

-D’accord, c’est promis, accepta le roux.

-Hein ? s’écria Allen, surpris. Tu acceptes facilement ?

-Tu m’as tiré des griffes des Noahs. Je peux difficilement exiger quoi que ce soit de ta part, remarqua le jeune Bookman.

-Merci.

-Où sont Yuu et Lenalee d’ailleurs ? interrogea l’humain.

-Je les ai abandonnés dans la buanderie. Kanda doit être furieux et Lenalee inquiète. Je suis parti sans écouter leurs protestations et j’ai couru vite pour pas qu’ils m’empêchent de partir, avoua le démon blanc.

-D’accord, on va les chercher par là, dit Lavi tout en enfilant un vieux T-shirt qu’il avait oublié la veille dans la salle de bains. Attends-moi quelques instants. Je vais vérifier le coin.

            Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte et s’apprêtait à sortir lorsqu’Allen l’interpella une dernière fois :

-Lavi ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas t’avoir dit la vérité.

-Tout le monde a ses secrets Allen. Je ne t’en veux pas. Je te ferai signe dès que tu pourras sortir.

            Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil aux alentours et s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne, le jeune Bookman quitta la pièce et s’élança vers le couloir, les sens aux aguets.

            Resté seul dans la salle de bains, le visage d’Allen exprima une nouvelle fois sa détresse intérieure, regardant au loin comme s’il embrasait l’avenir de ses yeux.

-Non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tu n’as pas compris Lavi. Ce que je voulais te dire, c’était que j’étais sincèrement désolé de ne pas t’avoir dit toute la vérité… Car si tu l’avais su, tu saurais que depuis le début, je suis loin de t’avoir sauvé…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Véridique. Même quand il n’y a absolument aucun problème chez les deux partenaires (que ce soit de malformations, d’ovocytes ou de spermatozoïdes anormaux ou autres), les chances de fécondation dans l’espèce humaine sont très faibles (de l’ordre de 10% seulement). A titre de comparaison, chez les lapins, les chances de reproduction sont de l’ordre de 90%. Et vu qu’en plus, ils peuvent avoir plusieurs petits par portée…


	10. Confrontations

**Chapitre 9 : Confrontations**

 

_J’étais en fureur… Je voulais lui hurler ma fureur… Mais la colère est mauvaise conseillère…Elle m’a rendu aveugle…_

 

-J’ai presque l’impression qu’on est isolé, cloîtré du monde dans ce manoir, murmura Lavi. Je n’entends que la tempête de l’extérieur. On en oublierait presque le clan Noah et toute cette soirée riche en événements qui se succèdent en un rythme effréné.

-Ne t’y fie pas, lui répondit Allen. Ils nous laissent tranquille pour le moment mais je pense qu’ils nous surveillent d’une façon ou d’une autre. C’est bien leur genre : ils aiment jouer avec leurs victimes pour ensuite mieux les dévorer.

            Ils avaient presque entièrement parcouru le chemin qui devait les conduire à la buanderie. Le trajet s’était fait sans heurts. Allen avait sans doute raison : les démons les laissaient déambuler à leur guise… enfin, pour le moment…

            Pourtant, bien qu’ils s’approchaient de leur destination, synonyme de retrouvailles avec Kanda et Lenalee, le visage d’Allen ne cessait de s’assombrir, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune Bookman s’en aperçut et l’interrogea en lui tapotant l’épaule :

-Allen, ça va ? À quoi tu réfléchis ?

-Oui, oui, ça va, répondit le démon blanc d’une voix précipitée comme si on l’avait pris par surprise. J’étais juste en train de me demander… En fait, je dois avouer, j’appréhende la réaction de Kanda. Il doit être fou de rage…

-À ce point ? s’étonna le roux. Allons, tu exagères !

-On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi, répliqua Allen amer. Je suis prêt à parier que sa réaction va être violente.

            Ils se turent tout d’un coup. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la buanderie. À l’intérieur, on percevait une légère agitation et quelques murmures échangés. Manifestement, les deux asiatiques ne semblaient pas avoir bougé depuis l’escapade d’Allen. Lavi voulut toquer doucement contre la porte avant d’actionner la poignée mais l’étudiant en droit le devança.

-Laisse, je m’en charge.

            Au moment de frapper le panneau de bois, il marqua une hésitation.

-Qu’il y a-t-il Allen ? demanda le jeune Bookman.

            Le garçon aux cheveux blancs émit un petit rire embarrassé tout en se grattant la tête avec sa main gauche. Et pourtant dans le même temps, ses jolis yeux gris bleutés paraissaient refléter de la mélancolie et du regret, triste lueur qui se détachait dans cette pénombre…

-Non, ce n’est rien, répondit Allen avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je me disais juste… que j’aurais préféré te rencontrer dans d’autres circonstances. J’aurais réellement voulu ne pas te mêler à cette histoire… Et parfois, je me demande si j’ai fait le bon choix…

            _Parce que toutes les alternatives qui se présentaient devant moi me semblaient plus mauvaises les unes les autres… Au final, tout ce que j’espère à présent… c’est d’avoir pris la moins mauvaise… Même si cela signifie…_

-Hé Allen, tu ne rêvasses pas un peu trop ?

 

*****

 

            Dans la buanderie, une jeune et charmante chinoise tentait de calmer la fureur d’un irascible japonais qui ressemblait à un volcan sur le point d’entrer en éruption et prêt à cracher ses flammes, ses doigts crispés sur la poignée de Mugen, prêt à être dégainé.

-Ce maudit Moyashi…, fulmina le kendoka. Comment peut-il nous lâcher ainsi à un moment pareil ? Déjà que je peine à le tolérer, lui et son caractère de…

-Allons Kanda, dit Lenalee d’une voix apaisante, tu sais bien qu’Allen ne ferait rien qui…

-Humpf… J’espère pour lui qu’il n’a pas eu l’idée stupide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup en essayant de sauver ce Baka Usagi. Autrement, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau…

-Kanda, s’exclama sa camarade pleine de reproches, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Allen est…

            Ce fut à cet instant précis qu’elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Les deux amis échangèrent un rapide regard convenu, acquiescèrent ensemble de la tête puis se retournèrent vers l’entrée de la pièce en se redressant promptement. Pendant que le japonais tirait Mugen de son fourreau par mesure de précaution tout en se rapprochant silencieusement de la porte, la chinoise éleva la voix et demanda :

-Qui est là ?

-C’est moi, répondit la voix d’Allen, quelque peu étouffée par l’épaisseur du panneau de bois de l’entrée mais qui demeurait très reconnaissable. C’est toi Lenalee ? Attends je vais ouvrir, ce sera mieux.

            Le garçon joignit le geste à la parole et pénétra dans la buanderie mais ce fut une erreur monumentale. Car au lieu de l’accueil bienveillant et du sourire rassuré de la ravissante Lenalee, un baume au cœur tant il était réconfortant, il eut droit à une réception plus que musclée de la part d’un japonais colérique au regard noir qui le cueillit en le saisissant violemment à la gorge, étranglant à moitié sa victime, avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur avec en prime, Mugen pointé sous sa jugulaire. En résumé, le genre de retrouvailles dont on aimerait se passer…

            Cependant, ceci ne constituait que le début du calvaire d’Allen… dont l’échine fut parcourue de frissons lorsqu’il remarqua que Kanda arborait son visage des mauvais jours, celui qui lui promettait les plus affreuses souffrances…

-Mo… ya… shi…, dit le brun d’une voix lente mais qui devenait de plus en plus dangereuse à chaque syllabe qu’il prononçait, j’espère que tu as une bonne raison pour nous avoir faussé compagnie tout à l’heure.

-Je… Kanda… couina le prisonnier, il fallait que… Lavi…

-J’espère aussi, continua son tortionnaire sans tenir compte de l’intervention d’Allen, que tu sais aussi que par ta faute, Lenalee s’est faite un sang d’encre à ton sujet.

            Pour une fois d’ailleurs, l’intéressée ne s’interposa pas entre les deux belligérants. Elle avait été partagée entre l’inquiétude et la frustration pendant qu’Allen, décidé à porter secours à Lavi, l’abandonnait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il prenne tout sur lui ? songeait-elle en colère. Si Kanda n’avait pas pris l’initiative de lui administrer la petite correction que leur condisciple méritait amplement pour tous les soucis causés, elle lui aurait volontiers infligé une douloureuse baffe punitive.

-Désolé…, balbutia l’adolescent aux cheveux immaculés, vraiment… désolé…

-Nous sommes déjà dans une situation délicate, fit Kanda dont la rage menaçait maintenant d’exploser à chaque seconde qui défilait, et toi, tu as manqué de nous la rendre plus compliquée en…

-A… Attends, le coupa Allen à demi étouffé, Lavi… Lavi est…

-Lenalee ? Yuu ? fit une nouvelle voix restée muette jusqu’à présent.

-Lavi ?! murmura la jeune fille qui trahissait son incrédulité.

            À son tour, le roux pénétra dans l’exigüe buanderie sous les regards surpris, voire stupéfaits de la paire asiatique avec sur ses lèvres, un sourire gêné. Si les yeux sombres de Kanda s’écarquillèrent tant l’apparition fut inattendue, le visage de Lenalee exprimait un profond soulagement et elle posa une main sur sa poitrine.

-Ce… c’est vraiment incroyable ! Tu as réussi à t’échapper de ces démons ! constata-t-elle en le toisant de la tête aux pieds comme si elle avait du mal à croire ce qu’elle voyait.

            Puis elle aperçut le tantô et le Tome de Sang entre les mains du jeune Bookman.

-Oh, tu as aussi pu reprendre ton tantô et ce… livre…, ajouta-t-elle avec appréhension.

            Pendant qu’elle l’interrogeait sur ses récentes mésaventures – Lavi lui fournissait des réponses assez vagues mais satisfaisantes pour conserver sa promesse envers Allen –, ce dernier toujours coincé sous la solide poigne du japonais, gigotait désespérément pour tenter de se libérer.

-Kanda…, implora l’étudiant en économie, s’il te plait… pourrais-tu…

            L’interpellé l’entendit car il se tourna brièvement vers lui pour le dévisager d’un air torve. En examinant les muscles du bras qui se détendaient, Allen crut que le kendoka allait se rasséréner. Bien au contraire. Au lieu de relâcher son prisonnier, Kanda, comme s’il était pris d’un soudain accès de rage, raffermit davantage sa prise en resserrant ses doigts.

-Kan… da…, suffoqua Allen, A… Arrê… te… tu vas... me…

            Toutefois, en contemplant les yeux glacés de son tortionnaire, le démon blanc frémit et se tut subitement tant l’ire du japonais paraissait se matérialiser sous la forme d’une terrifiante aura noire.

-La prochaine fois Moyashi, murmura-t-il d’une voix sinistre à son oreille, rappelle-toi : si Lenalee n’était pas là, il y a longtemps que tu serais passé sous Mugen.

-Com… pris…, répondit l’étudiant en droit d’un ton presque inintelligible à cause de l’étranglement. Mais…

            Kanda ne lui permit d’achever sa phrase : il le balança brutalement sur le sol où Allen put atterrir à quatre pattes tout en crachant, toussant et en massant son cou endolori. Le choc de la chute attira l’attention de Lenalee et Lavi qui se précipitèrent aussitôt pour l’aider.

 

*****

 

-Kanda, franchement tu exagères ! réprimanda Lenalee en constatant les traces de doigts écarlates sur la gorge d’Allen.

-Alors là, pour le coup, tu ne l’as pas raté, observa Lavi, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Tu l’as serré à un tel point que tu lui as laissé de vilaines marques bien visibles. On m’avait bien dit que tu étais violent mais j’étais loin du compte. Tu aurais pu lui broyer le cou !

-Pas de reproches de ta part, Lenalee, répliqua fermement le japonais. Tu étais la première à affirmer que tu filerais une bonne correction à ce Moyashi dès qu’il reviendrait.

-Bon, d’accord, avoua la chinoise, mais là, je trouve que c’est excessif. Je te rappelle que le but était de lui donner une petite punition, pas d’en profiter pour l’envoyer au tapis à la première occasion.

-En attendant, Allen est complètement HS pour le moment, remarqua le roux.

-Désolé…, dit l’intéressé d’une faible voix.

-Je sais que notre situation est… précaire avec les démons et le reste mais on ne peut pas laisser Allen dans cet état ! fit Lenalee d’un air agacé.

            Elle se redressa et se dirigea droit vers son ami d’enfance qui surveillait la porte d’entrée pour lui donner quelques commentaires bien sentis. Pendant ce temps, Lavi en profita pour s’agenouiller sous le prétexte de scruter de plus près les taches érythémateuses du cou et chuchota :

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

-Rassure-toi, ce n’est rien. Je reste un démon après tout, répondit Allen du bout des lèvres, en jetant un coup d’œil inquiet sur le kendoka. Tu ferais mieux de t’inquiéter pour toi car…

            La voix de la jolie chinoise s’éleva sur le ton de la protestation. Visiblement, elle paraissait se disputer avec Kanda qui demeurait totalement stoïque.

-D’accord, je l’admets, mais s’il pouvait au moins boire un verre d’eau, nous pourrions…

            Lavi décida d’intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

-La cuisine n’est pas loin, affirma-t-il. Si tu veux chercher un verre d’eau…

            Le duo asiatique se tourna vers lui. Considérant le fait qu’ils étaient coincés dans un manoir avec des démons aux trousses, sans véritable solution pour s’en débarrasser de manière définitive, avec seulement des lames Murasama pour les contrer, qu’avaient-ils à perdre à chercher un peu d’eau pour l’étudiant en économie ? Eh bien, peut-être pas grand-chose…

-Bon, concéda le kendoka, de toute façon, s’il reste dans cet état, ce Moyashi ne nous sera que d’une inutilité absolue…

-Kanda ! s’exclama Lenalee quelque peu outré. Ne parle pas ainsi d’Allen ! En revanche, poursuivit-elle plus calmement en se tournant vers le jeune Bookman, il va falloir que tu y ailles. Tu es le seul à connaître les lieux.

            Effectivement. C’était une remarque emplie de bon sens. Lavi ne pouvait qu’acquiescer. Il allait partir, laissant le Tome dans un coin de la buanderie, emportant le tantô pour se protéger quand soudain…

-Attends, intervint Kanda. Je t’accompagne.

            Voyant trois visages aux regards ébahis, il s’empressa d’ajouter en haussant les épaules :

-Tu es la cible du clan Noah, non ?

            L’étudiant en histoire hésitait. L’observation était pertinente mais le japonais venait avec lui, Allen et Lenalee se retrouveraient sans lame Murasama.

-C’est bon, intercéda l’adolescent aux cheveux blancs, tu peux aller avec Kanda. Il a raison : c’est toi la cible des Noahs. Ce serait plus prudent si tu étais accompagné.

-Mais… contesta le roux.

-On saura se débrouiller, conclut Lenalee d’un ton sans équivoque.

            Lavi était encore inquiet et dubitatif mais le regard et la voix de la belle brune dégageait une telle force et une telle assurance que finalement, il accepta.

            Dès que les deux garçons disparurent de la buanderie, Lenalee dévisagea longuement son camarade avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré :

-Allen, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais vraiment lors de ta petite échappée ?

-Pas ma faute si Bakanda et moi avons des opinions divergentes, grogna son interlocuteur. Et tu le sais parfaitement !

            Lenalee l’examina intensément pendant de longues secondes de ses yeux couleur obsidienne avec une expression sévère. Puis ses traits se radoucirent.

-La prochaine fois, essaie de faire attention à ne pas provoquer Kanda d’accord ?

 

*****

 

            Comme l’avait annoncé Lavi, la cuisine n’était guère éloignée de la buanderie. Rapporter un verre d’eau constituait un acte banal sans aucune incidence normalement. Et pourtant, quelque chose ennuyait Kanda. Son compagnon aux cheveux flamboyants. Lavi. Depuis son retour, le brun avait l’impression qu’il n’était plus le même. Pour être plus exact, il avait l’impression que depuis sa capture par le clan Noah, une part du roux s’était irréversiblement brisée.

            De son côté, Lavi s’efforçait de faire comme si de rien n’était, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé avec Tyki. Néanmoins, il le sentait, il ne pouvait plus revenir comme "avant". Pas après l’épreuve qu’il avait subie avec le Noah du Plaisir. Ce dernier l’avait mis face à lui-même et aux sombres tréfonds de son âme. Impossible de nier ou d’ignorer, il était obligé de prendre conscience de ce qu’il était, de ses implications et de ses conséquences. Et la présence de Kanda le gênait. Surtout qu’il se remémorait ses paroles lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé seul avec lui :

- _Tu te mens à toi-même. Tes sourires et ton visage joyeux ne sont qu’un masque qui dissimule la noirceur de ton âme._

            Oui… En mettant à jour ce qu’il avait inconsciemment refoulé, Tyki avait détruit la carapace, le rempart qu’il avait érigé pour se dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Le masque était tombé… Ce même masque que Kanda avait percé dès leur première entrevue en solitaire… Le roux se rendait maintenant compte que depuis le début, le japonais avait lu en lui… Et il ne voulait en dévoiler davantage sur cette laideur intérieure qu’il avait enfermée au plus profond de lui-même… Alors il tentait de se dissimuler comme auparavant… Sauf que cette fois, il ressentait bien en son cœur la fausseté de ses actions…

            Ce fut cette pitoyable mascarade qui finit par agacer Kanda…

            Ils avaient atteint la cuisine. C’était une grande pièce, plutôt bien équipée avec son matériel et ses nombreux placards, plaisante à regarder même si elle avait un côté vieillot et rustique complètement assumée. Au centre, il y avait une grande table rectangulaire aux bords usés et quelques tabourets en bois. Dans l’évier, les assiettes et les tasses qui avaient servi pour accueillir Allen, Lenalee et Kanda y avaient été déposées, reposant comme des vestiges d’une époque lointaine lorsque les choses paraissaient encore simples au jeune Bookman et que les démons n’avaient pas encore fait irruption dans sa réalité…

            Pendant le trajet, perdu dans ses réflexions, il n’avait échangé aucun mot avec Kanda. De nouveau, sans rien dire, il ouvrit un placard pour s’emparer d’un verre. Il allait ouvrir le robinet pour remplir son récipient d’eau quand soudain, le kendoka qui jusque là, s’était tenu tranquille, bras croisés, devant l’entrée, poussa un soupir énervé, facilement perceptible dans ce silence ambiant, avant de prononcer :

-Quand stopperas-tu cette ridicule comédie ?

            En entendant ceci, Lavi se figea mais fort heureusement, comme il lui tournait le dos pour remplir son verre, le brun ne pouvait voir l’expression de son visage. Par contre, il avait l’impression de sentir le poids du regard furieux de Kanda lui brûlant la nuque. Malgré ça, il essaya de garder son sourire et répondit en se tournant vers le capitaine de kendo :

-Que veux-tu dire, Yuu-chan ?

            Ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Kanda. Pas tant le surnom – quoique peut-être un peu – mais le fait que son compagnon persistait dans son désolant spectacle. D’un mouvement rageur, il avança rapidement vers le roux et se mit à l’empoigner brutalement par le col. Surpris, Lavi lâcha son verre qui se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol carrelé.

-Imbécile ! dit le brun. Tu ne vois donc pas que dans ton état actuel tu n’arriveras à rien ?

-Non arrête, ce n’est pas le moment, invectiva le propriétaire du manoir en voulant le repousser mais l’étau de Kanda était fort. Allen a besoin de…

-Je me contrefiche de ce Moyashi ! Pour le moment, le sujet de cette discussion, c’est toi Baka Usagi ! C’est évident que quelque chose te tracasse et que cela te fait obstacle au point de t’entraver !

-Même si c’était le cas, s’écria Lavi qui commençait à s’emporter, tu n’as pas à te mêler de mes affaires ! Cela ne concerne que moi !

            Et rendu furieux par les reproches de son camarade, il riposta immédiatement en lui envoyant un bon coup de poing à la figure mais celui-ci l’intercepta sans difficulté. Il sembla même esquisser un sourire amusé en voyant la colère qui illuminait les yeux verts du roux.

-C’est déjà mieux, commenta-t-il, mais ce n’est pas encore ça.

            D’un geste, il repoussa violemment le poing de Lavi avant de contre-attaquer en lui expédiant un direct au menton puis le rejeta vers la table. En heurtant le rebord, l’étudiant en histoire eut momentanément le souffle coupé avant de s’y accrocher instinctivement pour ne pas tomber par terre. Il toucha brièvement son menton avant de contempler le kendoka d’un air irrité. Pour un peu, il voulait continuer la bagarre malgré les risques d’attirer les démons à cause du bruit. Par chance, Kanda le coupa dans son élan en prenant la parole :

-C’est la perte de ton masque hypocrite qui te met dans cet état ?

            Lorsqu’il entendit cette question, les interrogations qui tourmentaient l’esprit de Lavi se figèrent et les mots du japonais furent comme un poignard qu’on enfonçait dans son âme. Encore une fois, Kanda avait lu en lui tel un livre ouvert… C’en était frustrant et déroutant… Il ne se pensait pas si facile à décrypter, lui qui avait pris tant de peine depuis son enfance à cacher les recoins les plus obscurs de sa personne. Tout le monde autour de lui n’y avait vu que du feu, excepté peut-être son grand-père qui parfois le scrutait d’un air inquiet comme s’il devinait la rancœur et l’amertume rongeant son petit-fils mais il n’avait jamais osé en faire allusion de son vivant. Et voilà que ce japonais doté d’un physique avantageux et d’un caractère épouvantable, manieur émérite de katana, qu’il n’avait rencontré depuis quelques jours presque au hasard, pulvérisait toutes les barrières qu’il avait construites pour se protéger… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dès la mort de son grand-père, tout s’était enchaîné si vite qu’il avait l’impression de ne plus rien maîtriser ? Pourquoi tout ce qu’il s’était efforcé d’enfouir se trouvait dévoilé par ces implacables yeux couleur bleu nuit ?

            Puis il émit un petit rire, un rire acerbe et sans joie qui se tut aussi brusquement qu’il avait commencé.

-De toutes les personnes, il a fallu que tu sois le premier à voir en moi, remarqua-t-il d’une voix dure et cynique. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

            La colère s’était évaporée sur son visage. Il ne restait que la déception et l’amertume quand il leva sa main pour observer Kanda au travers de ses doigts entrouverts.

-Moi qui me croyais à l’abri sous ce masque que j’ai créé… Je t’en veux un peu pour ça, tu sais ?

-Tu es bien rancunier, constata le brun.

-Navré. Je ne suis pas un noble héros de roman qui accorde son pardon à tout le monde. Et je n’ai aucune envie d’y prétendre, dit le roux avec une mine fatiguée.

-Pff, arrête. Cette description me rappelle ce Moyashi et sa vision utopique de la société.

            Allen… C’est vrai… Ses intentions étaient plus dignes d’un héros que les siennes qui reposaient sur des raisons totalement égoïstes. Il voulait sauver l’humanité en se confrontant au clan Noah… Un but noble…

-Encore navré mais je ne suis pas un idéaliste comme Allen, fit le jeune Bookman d’un ton sec. Je ne suis pas du genre à chercher le salut pour mon prochain. La société pourra toujours attendre ma contribution.

            Ses yeux verts avaient pris cette lueur glacée qui avait fait frissonner Lenalee… Un éclat si glacé reflétant une âme tourmentée par les ténèbres… Cela aurait dû effrayer toute personne osant le regarder à cet instant. Pourtant, en le dévisageant longuement, Kanda n’esquissa aucun mouvement de recul. Il se contentait d’observer Lavi, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, ses beaux traits asiatiques gardant toujours cet habituel air renfrogné.

-Tu es dangereux, finit-il par conclure, gardant pour lui le cheminement de sa pensée.

-Ne l’es-tu pas également, toi qui menaces tout le monde avec ton sabre ? répliqua le roux.

-Tch, tu ne manques pas de culot pour oser me faire cette remarque ! maugréa le brun. Pour être plus exact, tu es un danger pour toi-même. N’importe qui dans ta situation aurait préféré se terrer dans son trou en essayant de retarder l’inévitable… En tout cas, toute personne ayant un minimum d’instinct de survie aurait agi de cette façon. Mais toi…

            Il fixa la chevelure flamboyante, les yeux verts et le visage de Lavi avant de poursuivre :

-Toi… Alors que ta principale préoccupation aurait dû de chercher à survivre à tout prix, indifférent à ton propre sort… Dès que tu as entrevu une possibilité si infime soit-elle de combattre les démons, tu l’as saisie… en sachant pourtant que tu n’avais quasiment aucune chance contre eux… sans compter la facilité avec laquelle tu as ôté la vie de Skin… Ce n’est pas un comportement normal pour un être humain…

-Je pourrais en dire de même en ce qui te concerne, riposta l’étudiant en histoire. Lorsque tu as frappé Tyki de ton katana au salon ou lors de ta lutte contre Skin, j’ai bien observé tes mouvements… Il n’y avait pas la moindre trace d’hésitation… Tu aurais également pris leur vie avec facilité si tu en avais eu l’occasion !

            Il y eut un court silence avant que la réponse de Kanda résonne dans la pièce :

-Pas faux. Tu fais preuve d’une certaine perspicacité…

-Tu parles ! s’exclama Lavi qui ressentait une certaine frustration. Tu arrives à lire en moi mais moi, je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t’intéresses tant à moi, toi qui es indifférent aux gens qui t’entourent !

            Cette fois, Kanda s’approcha de la table et se planta devant le roux, le toisant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire de son expression froide et méprisante qui ne laissait rien deviner de lui. Le jeune Bookman comprit le message : le japonais refusait de répondre à son interrogation. Avec une moue désabusée, il détourna le regard en jetant ces paroles :

-Tu m’es vraiment détestable ! C’est presque de la triche, ajouta-t-il plus boudeur, que tu parviennes si facilement à me discerner sans que j’arrive à en faire de même ! En même temps, je ne peux pas te forcer à dévoiler tes secrets.

            Une pause. Puis il émit à nouveau un petit rire amer.

-Je ne pourrais plus continuer ma mascarade. Je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même.

            _Et pourtant… ce mensonge me rassurait… Il me permettait de cacher ces sentiments qui me rendaient si sale… Ma haine, mon mépris, ma rancœur contre la société… Cette laideur intérieure… Car au fond…_

-Je suis bien faible en tant qu’être humain, acheva-t-il.

            Il avait posé son menton sur ses genoux, son regard abattu étincelant de déception et de tristesse envers lui-même.

            À sa grande surprise, la voix de Kanda retentit, tranchante et implacable :

-Je crois au contraire que pour un être humain, tu as une grande force intérieure. Tu en as plus dans le ventre, Baka Usagi !

            Les yeux verts de Lavi s’écarquillèrent d’étonnement et il leva la tête vers le japonais. Ce dernier le scrutait avec une expression dure, presque sévère, mais pénétrante. Les paroles inattendues, improbables du brun l’avaient ébranlé, surtout parce que ce n’était pas le genre de Kanda. Pas dans son caractère de donner ainsi des mots d’encouragements, c’était plus le style d’Allen ou de Lenalee. Pourtant, parce que le kendoka était la dernière personne à prodiguer de tels propos, il réussit à arracher un sourire à son camarade, certes bien triste et quelque peu misérable, bien loin de la manifestation joyeuse qu’il offrait auparavant, mais un sourire néanmoins. Le roux rejeta sa tête en arrière, plongeant ses doigts dans sa tignasse rouge avant de contempler le plafond comme s’il recherchait une réponse pouvant l’éclairer.

-Tu es impitoyable Yuu, murmura-t-il d’une voix basse mais distincte.

            La cuisine était plongée dans l’obscurité mais les pâles rayons argentés de la lune permettaient une lueur suffisante pour des yeux habitués à l’obscurité. Ils soulignaient admirablement la silhouette de Kanda, laissant entrevoir des parties de son corps pour mieux évoquer ce qu’il dissimulait dans l’ombre. On apercevait ainsi une joue, ses lèvres, un bras et une partie de l’abdomen ou de sa chevelure noire… Éclairer qu’une petite fraction de son magnifique physique permettait d’en suggérer le plus tout en laissant libre cours à l’imagination… Une si belle image…

            Mais cette vision ne dura pas. Le brun s’approcha de la table d’un pas vif, s’accroupit à la hauteur de son compagnon et avec un grognement dédaigneux, prit le menton du roux pour l’obliger à le regarder en face pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le relâcher.

            Après cet examen, il ne conclut qu’une seule chose :

-Tu es beaucoup mieux sans ton masque d’hypocrite.

            Le jeune propriétaire du manoir détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Kanda le voie dans cet état de faiblesse…

-Tu es vraiment cruel Yuu, bougonna-t-il. Tu m’as contraint à abandonner ce masque et tu te permets de me faire ce genre de remarque en me les balançant comme si de rien n’était comme on jette des pierres.

            Il remua ses membres, désirant se relever mais soudain, il s’arrêta brusquement dans son geste, ne pouvant s’empêcher de retenir une grimace de douleur. La plaie infligée par Road sur son torse le faisait encore souffrir malgré le pansage d’Allen car c’était une blessure encore récente. Ce fut bref, très passager mais cela ne suffit pas pour le cacher aux yeux inquisiteurs de Kanda.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive encore ? questionna-t-il.

-Non, c’est rien, répondit l’étudiant en histoire en cherchant à se redresser.

            Mais en se faisant, son T-shirt dévoila le bas de dos qui portait incontestablement des traces de griffures et le regard perçant du brun s’en aperçut. Celui-ci préféra s’abstenir de tout commentaire mais il avait compris : pendant la capture, le clan Noah ou du moins l’un de ses membres avait profité du corps de Lavi… Et il avait déjà une idée précise sur le coupable… Après tout, parmi ces maudits démons, un seul avait ouvertement osé faire des avances au jeune Bookman…

- _Il y a tant de choses que je souhaite obtenir de ta part..._

            Foutu démon pervers…

 

*****

 

            Pendant ce temps…

-J’en ai marre, râla Devit. Je n’en peux plus d’attendre. C’est quand que ce rouquin et ce morveux d’Allen se pointent ?

            Une pause.

-Au fait Road, tu as encore besoin de cette dague ? interrogea Devit.

-Je sais bien que la patience n’a jamais été votre fort les Jasdevi, répondit celle qui disposait d’une apparence enfantine, mais si vous vous précipitez, vous n’arriverez à rien.

            Encore une pause.

-Désolé Road, fit Devit. Je sais que tu voulais garder ce démon raté vivant pour t’amuser mais moi, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu’il a fait. Et je n’en peux plus à rester ici sans rien faire. On y va Jasdero !

-Hi, tu en es sûr Devit ? répondit son frère.

-Attendez, intervint Lulubell. Si vous laissez passer votre intérêt personnel avant celui du maître…

-Et puis quoi ? riposta le jumeau brun. On trucidera ce morveux et on récupérera dans le même temps le rouquin et le Tome. Nos intérêts et ceux de notre Prince se rejoignent et concordent. On fera même d’une pierre deux coups. Vous verrez. Prends la dague Dero.

            Et les jumeaux se volatilisèrent.

-On les laisse faire ? demanda Tyki.

-On ne peut plus les raisonner, dit Road. Je n’aime pas ça mais… je crois que nous n’avons guère le choix… Il faut qu’ils se défoulent… S’ils tardent trop, on enverra Lulubell les chercher…

 

*****

 

            Après avoir rempli un verre d’eau pour Allen, les deux garçons se déplaçaient dans le couloir pour retourner à la buanderie. En chemin, Lavi ne put s’empêcher de dire :

-Je suis inquiet pour Lenalee et Moyashi-chan. Je persiste à penser que tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec eux.

-Je te rappelle que la cible principale des démons, c’est toi. Et ne t’inquiète pas pour Lenalee : elle est plus forte qu’elle en a l’air.

-Et Allen ?

-Il peut crever ! La planète ne s’en portera pas plus mal ! répliqua Kanda avec hargne.

-C’est un peu excessif comme réaction, observa le roux gêné. Cependant, ajouta-t-il plus sérieux, le problème, c’est qu’ils ont le Tome. Cela en fait donc des cibles potentielles.

-Pour quelqu’un qui a une nature égoïste, ton comportement est paradoxal, constata le brun d’un ton dédaigneux. Le sort de ton prochain t’inquiète peu. En revanche, tu te préoccupes de Lenalee et Moyashi.

-Pff, je te retourne le compliment, rétorqua l’étudiant en histoire. En dépit de l’asociabilité qui te caractérise et de l’indifférence que tu portes à autrui, tu tends à être plus indulgent quand il s’agit de Lenalee.

            Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un point partout. Balle au centre.

-Pour ma part, reprit Lavi, je me soucie un minimum des personnes que j’apprécie. Cela s’arrête là. Comme tu l’as souligné, j’ai une nature trop égoïste.

            _Au fond… J’ai beau être entouré… J’ai beau apprécié mes amis de Californie ou des personnes comme Allen et Lenalee… Ont-ils vraiment compté pour moi ? Non… Mes parents ou le vieux Panda… Ma famille était indispensable pour moi… Ils étaient peut-être les seuls que j’ai vraiment aimés… Les autres… Je pouvais les apprécier mais pas les aimer…  parce qu’il faudrait déjà connaître quelqu’un qui accepte mon caractère tordu… Et puis…_

_De toute façon, c’est impossible que j’aime quelqu’un… J’ai trop de noirceur en moi…_

-Enfin bon, continua le roux, si je mets de côté Allen et Lenalee, je n’aime pas trop cette manière de m’escorter. J’ai l’impression d’être la princesse inoffensive que les monstres vont kidnapper comme dans certains jeux vidéos. Je sais me défendre !

-Oh oui, répliqua Kanda avec une expression ironique, tu nous en as fait une époustouflante démonstration quand cette Noah t’a capturé !

-D’accord, admit Lavi, je sais que les démons sont plus fort que moi mais la cuisine n’était pas non plus à l’autre bout du manoir.

-Je préfère privilégier la prudence. Même si je dois reconnaître que tu sais te débrouiller – comparé à ce Moyashi qui n’est même foutu de prendre une bonne lame –, il suffit d’un moment d’inattention pour que tu retombes entre leurs griffes.

-J’ignorais que ma sécurité t’importait tant, marmonna son interlocuteur entre ses dents.

            Kanda se contenta de garder le silence.

            Ils étaient parvenus à la buanderie et frappèrent avant d’entrer. Pendant que Lenalee le soutenait tout en essayant d’effacer les vilaines traces rouges de son cou, Allen s’était efforcé de reprendre une respiration normale, la main adossée au mur. L’arrivée du verre fut accueillie comme un bienfait inestimable.

            Pendant que l’étudiant en économie se désaltérait avec l’aide de la chinoise, Lavi et Kanda discutaient des actions à envisager.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? interrogea le roux.

-Il faudrait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ces démons, histoire qu’on puisse enfin sortir de ce putain de manoir, asséna le japonais.

-Hé, ne parle pas ainsi du manoir de mes ancêtres ! répliqua son camarade indigné.

-Il faudrait d’abord débusquer tous les membres du clan Noah présents, fit Allen. On pourrait alors envisager une contre-attaque et ensuite…

            Un son indistinct résonna dans le couloir. Allen se tut brusquement et le petit groupe se figea immédiatement, chacun retenant son souffle.

            Une démarche lente, assurée, retentit de l’extérieur de la pièce. Elle s’approchait de l’endroit où s’était caché le quatuor, chaque pas plus audible que le précédent… avant de marquer un arrêt devant la porte de la buanderie…

            À l’intérieur, chacun était tendu… Si présence il y avait, elle bloquait leur unique sortie et ils se retrouvaient tous piégés dans un lieu exigu, sans possibilité de combattre… Tous espéraient réentendre des bruits de pas qui auraient signifié l’éloignement de cette présence…

            Après une attente insoutenable… doucement… lentement… la démarche étrangère repartit… Les étudiants ne poussèrent un soupir de soulagement qu’une fois le silence revenu, croyant le danger écarté.

            Il n’en était rien…

            Au moment où ils s’y attendaient le moins, quelque chose de lourd se fracassa contre la porte de la buanderie qui se brisa, laissant un trou béant dans le panneau de bois… Et un bras jaillit brusquement, tenant dans sa main, un pistolet doré…


	11. Choix

**Chapitre 10 : Choix**

 

_À chaque être vivant et à chaque destin son choix dont il devra assumer les conséquences… J’allais découvrir le mien : je goûterai au doux et à l’amertume..._

 

            _Il avait marché longtemps sans relâche dans les rues enneigées de cette ville avec une cadence soutenue. Il était tard et la nuit commençait à tomber. Les trottoirs qui grouillaient de vie avec ses passants, ses marchands ambulants interpellant les acheteurs en vendant cornets de marrons, boissons chaudes ou gâteaux de miel ou ses mendiants suppliant d’une main tendue une pièce de monnaie commençaient à se déserter. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux environs et poussa un soupir. Bientôt, il se retrouverait seul à marcher dans ces rues. Mais ce n’était rien, il avait l’habitude à présent._

_Il craignait qu’un individu trop curieux vienne lui poser des questions indiscrètes. Vu son apparence juvénile, sa présence à des heures tardives était source d’interrogations. Il avait camouflé ses cheveux blancs sous un large béret. Il était vêtu d’une veste en laine grossière, d’un pantalon de toile avec de grosses chaussures au cuir déchiré à ses pieds qui lui donnaient l’apparence d’un enfant d’ouvrier mais tenter de passer inaperçu vu son apparence et l’heure tardive était difficile._

_Pendant un long moment, il avait continué sa route, jusqu’à atteindre la périphérie de la ville, un vieux cimetière laissé à l’abandon._

_L’endroit était désert et il avait besoin de se reposer un peu. C’était parfait. Il poussa les grilles du cimetière qui grincèrent et pénétra dans les lieux. Entre les tombes partiellement démolies, branlantes, poussaient de la mauvaise herbe. Tout indiquait que personne n’avait mis les pieds depuis longtemps…_

_Il se laissa tomber par terre. Laissant vagabonder ses pensées, il perçut soudain une autre présence… Silhouette encapuchonnée dans un long manteau noir qui dissimulait ses traits…_

_-Bonsoir Allen Walker._

 

*****

 

-Hi, sors de là, Walker ! résonna la voix de Jasdero. On va te faire la peau !

            Et dans le même temps, le bras à la peau mate s’agitait frénétiquement à travers le trou béant de la porte, le pistolet toujours au poing.

-Attends, recule ! ordonna son frère.

            Le bras se retira brutalement sous cette injonction. Si quelqu’un dans le quatuor avait éprouvé du soulagement, il fut de courte durée. La porte subit soudain un choc plus violent avant de voler littéralement en éclats, écartés de ses gonds, laissant apparaître les deux Noahs. Ces derniers jetèrent un rapide regard sur le groupe. Ils s’attardèrent quelques instants sur Lavi mais dès qu’ils repérèrent les cheveux immaculés d’Allen, ils ne le lâchèrent plus.

-Tu vas payer, morveux ! s’écrièrent-ils en pointant leurs armes à feu sur lui.

-Allen ! s’alarma Lenalee en voulant s’interposer.

            Mais dans un même mouvement, elle avisa un petit tabouret sur son chemin. Elle n’hésita pas une seconde. Elle envoya un violent coup de pied pour projeter l’objet sur les jumeaux, les heurtant de plein fouet, ce qui les força à reculer. Profitant de ce bref répit, Allen se saisit à la hâte du Tome et le remit au jeune Bookman.

-Prends-le et enfuis-toi ! murmura vivement le démon blanc. Je me charge de les arrêter. Toi…

            À ce moment-là, les yeux d’Allen prirent une nouvelle fois cette expression bouleversée qui paraissait embraser l’avenir de sa détresse intérieure. Comme si les prochains mots qu’il prononcerait allaient lui coûter beaucoup… Cela ne dura néanmoins qu’une fraction de secondes avant qu’il se reprenne…

-Toi… tu vas devoir… arrêter… le plan des Noahs…, acheva-t-il. Fais preuve de prudence Lavi. Et surtout…

            Un remue-ménage était en train de se dérouler dans la buanderie et força Allen à s’interrompre. Profitant de son avantage, la jeune chinoise shootait sur tous les projectiles qu’elle pouvait envoyer contre les jumeaux avec une détermination et une force qui stupéfia le roux. S’il avait su que la jolie jeune fille était capable de ça… Dans le même temps, Kanda avait dégainé Mugen, prêt à passer si jamais il voyait une faille dans la garde des Noahs.

-Il faut que l’on sorte d’ici ! ordonna le japonais. On est trop à l’étroit pour combattre !

            Avec son katana, il força Devit et Jasdero à s’écarter de la sortie. Comme il s’agissait d’une lame Murasama, c’est-à-dire, une arme mortelle pour les démons, et que le brun était un excellent bretteur, les deux Noahs esquivèrent prudemment le sabre. Ce qui laissa une ouverture pour la fuite tant que le brun les maintenait en respect.

-Grouillez-vous de sortir ou ils nous auront ! pressa Kanda en insistant plus particulièrement sur Lavi qui détenait le Tome entre ses mains.

            Allen poussa Lavi et Lenalee vers le couloir. Kanda les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard mais bien évidemment, en faisant ce geste, il ne tenait plus en joug les jumeaux qui, furieux d’avoir été entravés, se déchaînèrent.

-Vous n’irez pas loin !

            Ils se lancèrent à leur poursuite, pistolets dorés prêts à tirer sur leurs cibles. Le quatuor comprit très vite qu’ils ne pourraient les distancer et pour cause : ces deux Noahs se révélèrent bien plus rapides que Skin et gagnaient très rapidement du terrain sur eux…

            Constatant qu’ils allaient inéluctablement se faire rattraper, Allen prit une décision :

-Il faut se séparer ! annonça-il à voix basse.

-C’est de l’inconscience ! protesta l’étudiant roux. Comment peux-tu envisager…

-On n’a plus le choix ! insista Allen.

            Il échangea un bref regard avec Lavi avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Lenalee et Kanda pour vérifier leurs réactions.

-Allen, ce n’est pas raisonnable…, murmura Lenalee dont le visage semblait à la fois trahir de la désapprobation et de l’inquiétude. Reviens sur ta décision…

            L’étudiant en économie secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, sa résolution étant prise. Et soudain, sans aucun avertissement, il s’écarta brutalement du reste du groupe et s’engagea dans un autre couloir.

-Allen ! hurla la chinoise affolée.

            Sans même paraître réfléchir, la jeune fille pivota rapidement pour changer le parcours de sa course. Les dernières paroles que perçut Lavi avant qu’elle ne les quitte furent les suivantes :

-Alors là, non il exagère ! S’il croit que je vais le…

-Lenalee ! s’exclama le jeune Bookman qui ralentit et voulut faire demi-tour mais au même moment, Devit et Jasdero furent en vue. Les deux Noahs purent apercevoir d’une part la silhouette de Lenalee qui criait le nom de son ami, disparaissant dans un couloir, et d’autre part, le Tome et Lavi qui avait cessé de courir, les contemplait avec effroi. Les démons hésitèrent un instant quand soudain Kanda dégaina lentement sa lame Murasama dans un bruit perceptible. Le visage des jumeaux se figea quand ils reconnurent l’arme blanche.

-Hi Devit, s’écria Jasdero, c’est cette lame, cette maudite lame !

-Je croyais que Lulubell le lui avait confisqué ! grogna son frère. D’ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n’avons pas pu identifier cette lame plus tôt. Si seulement Tyki s’était servi de son influence au conseil d’administration pour confisquer ce foutu katana…

            Ils se turent, contemplèrent avec des yeux brillants de colère les deux étudiants puis Devit lança avec hargne :

-Ne croyez pas vous tirer aussi facilement ! Vous serez juste les suivants après Walker ! Profite bien de ton temps rouquin ! Tu n’auras pas longtemps à attendre avant qu’on règle le sort de ce sale morveux ! Après, le Tome et toi serez entre nos mains et enfin notre Prince reviendra !

            Sur ce, à la stupéfaction de Lavi, les Noahs tournèrent les talons et se lancèrent à la poursuite de Lenalee et d’Allen.

-Oh non ! fit le roux atterré. Allen et Lenalee vont…

            Il allait visiblement chercher ses deux cadets sans prendre la peine de réfléchir mais son bras fut brutalement intercepté par Kanda qui le retint d’une main ferme.

-Attends ! Que comptes-tu faire Baka Usagi ? demanda le brun. Te jeter dans la gueule du loup en offrant à ces deux abrutis ce qu’ils convoitent, le Tome et toi ?

-Et toi que veux-tu faire ? s’énerva Lavi. Rester là sans agir alors que Lenalee et Allen vont peut-être se faire tuer ?

-Reprends ton sang-froid ! Si tu agis de façon impulsive, alors oui, tu rejoindras certainement Moyashi et Lenalee dans la tombe !

-Je sais bien que tu ne t’es jamais entendu avec Allen mais pour Lenalee… Je croyais que vous étiez des amis de longue date ! fit le roux dont la colère montait d’un cran. Comment peux-tu dire froidement de tels propos à son égard ?

-Si c’est la seule manière pour que tu reprennes tes esprits, alors je le dirai même si cela doit te paraître détestable ! Quelle est donc ta priorité maintenant Baka Usagi ? Sauver Allen et Lenalee en te livrant bêtement à ces deux Noahs ou en cherchant une meilleure solution ?

            Le roux marqua un temps d’arrêt devant les paroles de son interlocuteur, ce qui lui permit de récupérer une partie de son calme et de réfléchir. Vrai, s’il se jetait stupidement dans la gueule du loup, il compromettrait au contraire les chances de survie d’Allen et de Lenalee. Et dans le même temps, sa sombre nature égoïste repris le dessus. Car même s’il était sincèrement inquiet pour Allen et Lenalee, ce que l’héritier du manoir recherchait par-dessus tout, au-delà de tout danger, au-delà de toute crainte, c’était la vengeance. Une vengeance contre le clan Noah responsable de la mort de son dernier parent. Acte peut-être futile, voire dérisoire tant les forces en présence paraissaient inégales.

Kanda avait bien perçu la personnalité complexe de Lavi : il était dangereux pour lui-même. Il avait beau le traiter de Baka Usagi, il savait que son compagnon était loin d’être stupide : n’avait-il pas été à l’origine de l’embuscade contre Skin Bolic ? Le jeune Bookman était pleinement conscient de la menace du clan Noah, ce n’était pas un héros comme il l’avait dit lui-même, ce n’était donc en rien un acte héroïque quand il cherchait à affronter les démons. Cependant, il y avait en ce garçon, non pas de l’inconscience, mais plutôt une étrange faible considération de la vie en général. Des autres mais aussi de la sienne. Il avait certes de l’estime pour ses amis. Mais cela s’arrêtait là. Son véritable attachement à des personnes se limitait à sa famille. Pour elle, Lavi était prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu. Une vie humaine… Et lui qui n’aimait guère ses semblables, sa vie n’avait guère plus de valeur que celle des autres… Trop de noirceur en lui pour connaître le sentiment d’affection…

En résumé, pour le japonais, il y avait un côté hors du commun, imprévisible et différent des autres en Lavi… Un côté inaccessible dont le brun devait bien admettre qui n’était pas dépourvu d’intérêt…

Après s’être calmé, le roux fixa son condisciple de ses yeux verts en murmurant à voix basse :

-Tu es vraiment impitoyable, Yuu…

 

*****

 

-Allen ! Attends un peu, Allen ! criait Lenalee en courant après son ami aux cheveux blancs.

            Le jeune garçon était rapide mais elle gagnait du terrain sur lui. Elle l’aperçut ouvrir une porte qui lui parut vaguement familière mais elle ne perdit pas son temps en réflexion et s’engouffra dans la pièce uniquement à sa suite.

            Lorsqu’elle pénétra dans l’endroit où s’était réfugié Allen, elle comprit rapidement le pourquoi de cette sensation de familiarité. Cet espace immense, ces rideaux de velours vert, ce billard, ce paravent… Elle reconnut immédiatement la salle de jeux. Elle fouilla rapidement les lieux du regard pour trouver Allen qui examinait les murs avec une mine hébétée. La chinoise soupira :

-Tu t’es encore perdu en voulant te rendre quelque part Allen ?

            Le garçon sursauta quand il entendit sa voix.

-Lenalee ! Mais qu’est-ce tu fais là ? interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi m’as-tu suivi ?

-Pour que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose d’inconsidéré et de stupide ! réprimanda la jolie brune d’un ton sévère.

-Désolé mais il faut absolument que tu…

            Le démon blanc ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car à cet instant précis, la porte de la salle de jeux s’ouvrit à la volée en claquant dans un bruit détonant, laissant apparaître Jasdero et Devit. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux mais sentirent leur sang se glacer.

-Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper Allen Walker ?

            Et pendant ce moment de calme avant la tempête, Allen songea amèrement à sa dernière conversation avec Lavi dans la buanderie.

«  _Fais preuve de prudence Lavi. Et surtout… »_

            Si seulement il avait pu le dire à ce moment-là ! Mais désormais, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour éviter le cours des événements et la catastrophe imminente qui allait subvenir. Et pourtant, bien qu’il avait fait son choix en toute conscience, il aurait préféré épargner à Lavi ce qui s’ensuivrait bientôt. Pourtant en le quittant, en se séparant de lui, il avait scellé de façon irréversible le sort du roux. Et cela, bien qu’il en connaisse les enjeux, il le regrettait.

«  _Et surtout… méfie-toi de tout ce qui t’entoure ! Car la véritable menace, ce n’est pas le clan Noah ! C’est… »_

-Bon, si tu as fini de nous montrer ta triste tête Walker, pouvons-nous commencer ?

 

*****

 

-Tu es vraiment impitoyable Yuu…, murmura Lavi.

            Kanda le contempla un instant puis soupira en détournant ses yeux sombres du regard vert du roux. Décidément…

            _Il est comme les autres… Il n’est rien… Et pourtant…_

-Mais au moins, cela m’a permit de me calmer, acheva le jeune Bookman.

            Un étrange silence s’installa. Un silence gêné des deux côtés où personne n’osa prendre la parole. Puis Lavi s’efforça de rétablir un semblant de communication.

-On… On devrait y aller non ? suggéra-t-il.

-Où ça ? questionna sèchement Kanda.

-Hum… Eh bien, chercher les autres Noahs… Particulièrement Tyki et Road… Ils semblent être les meneurs du clan. Donc… si on les arrête… peut-être pouvons-nous espérer la fin de ce cauchemar…

-Peut-être.

            Encore un nouveau silence. Lavi se sentait extrêmement gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Tout d’un coup, cela lui paraissait très difficile de parler avec Kanda. Ce dernier d’ailleurs semblait impassible, observant Lavi avec une expression indéchiffrable, tenant toujours le poignet du roux dans sa main.

            Le brun bougea légèrement la tête pour guetter le moindre bruit suspect mais ce simple geste fit sursauter le roux sans qu’il en comprenne la raison. Ce petit mouvement n’échappa au regard inquisiteur du japonais.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive encore ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix.

-Rien.

            Kanda le dévisagea attentivement une nouvelle fois pendant une longue minute dans le couloir désert de ce grand manoir qui paraissait vide d’occupants. On aurait presque pu croire qu’il n’y avait qu’eux dans cette demeure. Pas un bruit, ni un ennemi en vue, ni Allen ou Lenalee. Puis le bretteur baissait la tête, sa frange dissimulant ses yeux bleutés avant de murmurer :

-Evidemment… Tu ne pouvais me…

            Il s’interrompit ensuite.

            Et tout d’un coup, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, sans un avertissement, sans même prévenir, Kanda se saisit durement du menton de Lavi, forçant leurs regards à se croiser. Une nouvelle fois, il contempla le roux avec une expression indéchiffrable.

            Le jeune Bookman était surpris. Il allait le repousser, voire répliquer par un coup de poing pour ce traitement brutal mais le japonais fut plus rapide et ce qui suivit l’interloqua totalement, le laissant incapable de réagir.

            Kanda était en train de l’embrasser.

            La première impulsion de Lavi fut de le repousser et de lui infliger une violente raclée pour ce geste déplacé mais lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres du japonais contre les siennes, il devint incapable de s’opposer à lui. D’ailleurs comment aurait-il pu ? Le brun l’avait plaqué contre le mur avec une telle force qu’elle en paraissait surhumaine, forçant, obligeant son compagnon à se soumettre à son désir. Le roux quant à lui, ne pouvait s’empêcher de savourer ce baiser.

            Ce baiser volé fut au début violent. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au romantisme que l’on racontait dans ces romans à l’eau de rose. Il n’y avait pas vraiment d’amour dans ce baiser, peut-être parce que ni Kanda, ni Lavi ne se sentaient vraiment enclin à ressentir ce genre d’émotion mais il trahissait quand même une certaine affection. Il promettait des choses pour l’avenir, un avenir qui était pourtant obscurci par un clan de démons voulant ressusciter une force ancienne datant de temps immémoriaux. Il laissait entrevoir peut-être l’espoir…

            Mais tout se termina aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé. Au moment où le japonais voulut s’arrêter, il sentit une brusque poussée sur son épaule qui le rejeta un peu plus loin. Il leva la tête, faisant voltiger les mèches de sa frange, pour découvrir le visage furibond de Lavi. Kanda resta toutefois impassible comme toujours. Il toisa le roux d’une expression hautaine :

-Ne me dis pas que tu as détesté car tu mentirais ! avertit le brun

-Ce n’est pas ça ! répliqua aussitôt le jeune Bookman. Mais toi, tu ne manques vraiment pas de culot pour oser me…

-Oh ? Donc tu as apprécié ? l’interrompit le kendoka d’une voix teintée d’ironie.

            En comprenant ce qu’il sous-entendait par ses propres paroles, les joues de Lavi rougirent légèrement et il garda le silence. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer intérieurement qu’il avait détesté et n’osait pas se dire qu’il avait apprécié. Kanda était très différent de ses amis de Californie ou d’Allen et de Lenalee et il ne savait quels sentiments il avait à son égard. Ou pour être plus exact, ses sentiments étaient confus. Le brun lui était à la fois détestable et en même temps… il ne l’était pas. Peut-être parce que devant Kanda qui avait percé son masque et qu’il avait l’impression que d’une certaine manière, il l’avait compris. Peut-être mais… Pour Lavi qui était convaincu que la raison l’emportait sur la passion, l’émotion qu’il ressentait lui était intolérable.

            Pourtant, après un long silence, il se retourna, fit quelques pas en avant pour finalement avouer d’une voix honteuse, presque imperceptible :

-Je n’ai pas détesté…

            Il s’arrêta un instant puis reprit d’une voix plus audible :

-Mais ne me reparle plus jamais de ça !

            Kanda acquiesça.

-D’accord, si c’est ce que tu veux.

            Une pause. Puis le japonais poussa un soupir.

-Bon, on continue à chercher ces démons ?

 

*****

 

_-Bonsoir Allen Walker._

            _En entendant son nom, le garçon écarquilla les yeux et se redressa un peu, surpris._

_-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Il ne pouvait distinguer le visage du nouveau venu dissimulé sous sa longue capuche  noire. Le long manteau masquait la véritable corpulence de son propriétaire qui avait pris soin de prendre une voix sans timbre particulier pour lui parler. Ainsi, Allen était incapable de déterminer l’identité de son interlocuteur, si c’était un homme ou une femme._

_-Quelqu’un qui a entendu parler de toi, répondit l’inconnu. Quelqu’un qui sait que tu t’opposes aux objectifs du clan Noah._

_Le jeune démon plissa les yeux avec une mine méfiante._

_-Vous êtes bien renseigné, dit celui qui avait l’apparence d’un garçon aux cheveux immaculés._

_-Nous avons un bon réseau d’informateurs, répliqua le mystérieux individu. Sur ce point, nous sommes supérieurs aux Noahs._

_-« Nous » ? questionna Allen. Vous n’êtes donc pas seul !_

_-C’est exact. J’ai été envoyé dans le seul but de te faire une proposition._

_L’inconnu se tut un instant comme pour souligner l’importance de son affirmation avant de prendre la parole :_

_-Aimerais-tu te joindre à notre cause contre le clan Noah, Allen Walker ?_

*****

 

-Bon, si tu as fini de nous montrer ta triste tête Walker, pouvons-nous commencer ?

            Le démon blanc se raidit. Il devait se préparer mentalement à l’attaque qui allait suivre. À ses côtés, Lenalee semblait désemparée mais déterminée. Elle était néanmoins soucieuse quand elle vit Jasdero et Devit pointer leurs pistolets dorés vers eux.

-Allen…, murmura-t-elle.

-Recule Lenalee, ordonna son ami. Je me charge d’eux.

-Pas question de te laisser…

            Elle fut brutalement interrompue quand Devit, agacé par sa présence, se saisit d’une lourde chaise d’une seule main avant de la projeter contre la chinoise comme s’il ramassait et jetait une pierre. La jeune fille n’eut pas le temps de pousser un cri : elle s’écroula par terre. En constatant cela, Allen poussa une exclamation d’inquiétude. Il pouvait voir son visage masqué par ses longs cheveux noirs mais comme elle ne bougeait pas, elle avait l’air d’avoir perdu connaissance.

            Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter pour la secourir mais au même moment, les jumeaux attaquèrent en matérialisant une énorme boule incandescente.

-Tu vas payer Walker ! hurlèrent-ils d’une voix enragée.

            Le jeune démon esquiva et reprit une apparence plus adaptée pour le combat, faisant apparaître sa longue cape blanche et ses griffes acérées à la main gauche.

            Pendant plusieurs minutes, la bataille parut équilibrée. Malgré leur supériorité numérique, Devit et Jasdero n’arrivaient pas à l’atteindre malgré les innombrables choses qu’ils matérialisaient au bon vouloir de leur imagination : boules de feu, boules de glace, monstres gluants ou ballons explosifs. Allen tranchait, déchirait tous les obstacles avec ses griffes noires ou esquivait avec agilité en utilisant tout l’espace de la salle de jeux mais ne parvenait pas non plus à s’approcher des deux Noahs pour les affronter directement.

            Cela dura quelques instants jusqu’au moment où quelque peu fatigué par ses acrobaties, il voulut reprendre son souffle.

            Ce fut une erreur. Les jumeaux profitèrent de son inattention pour lui tirer une boule de feu qui ne le rata pas, l’obligeant à se recouvrir sous sa cape blanche in extremis. Et lorsqu’il releva la tête pour repérer la position de ses adversaires, Devit et Jasdero étaient déjà sur lui !

            Avant même qu’Allen puisse se relever, Jasdero le saisit à la gorge en lui pointant son pistolet sur le front pendant que Devit sortit une arme qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien : le tantô de Lenalee, l’arme que Kanda avait choisie pour la jeune fille.

-C’est une lame Murasama, Walker, nargua le jumeau brun. Tu sais ce que cela signifie si on te l’enfonçait dans ton petit cou !

            Allen l’avait bien compris et commença à se débattre de la poigne de Jasdero. Les armes Murasama sont mortelles pour les démons… ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’y faisait pas exception puisqu’il en était un. Du moins en partie.

            Tout en prenant le temps de savourer leur vengeance, les jumeaux allaient enfoncer le tantô dans le corps d’Allen quand ce dernier avec l’énergie du désespoir réussit à se libérer de Jasdero et avant que les Noahs reviennent de leur surprise, il infligea un coup de griffe sur la main droite de Devit, celle qui tenait la dague, l’envoyant voltiger à travers toute la pièce.

            L’arme atterrit avec fracas non loin du corps inerte de Lenalee…

            Examinant son bras ensanglanté avec fureur, Devit se tourna ensuite vers son ennemi qui avait tiré à profit ces quelques secondes pour mettre de la distance entre lui et les jumeaux, espérant reprendre son souffle. Le Noah brun eut une mine hargneuse. Il était livide de rage.

-Ça suffit Walker ! cria-t-il. Fini de jouer ! On va t’écraser !

            Il jeta un regard à son frère qui hocha la tête.

-Nous sommes les Noahs…

-… porteurs du Lien.

-Nous ne pouvons pas…

-… nous laisser humilier par un morveux.

            Sous les yeux stupéfaits d’Allen, chacun des démons pointa son pistolet directement sur la tête de son frère tout en récitant une étrange incantation qu’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

            Puis au moment où il s’y attendait le moins, chacun tirèrent un coup de feu.

            Allen vit les deux corps s’effondrer ensemble. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi les deux Noahs avaient agi ainsi ? Il en était si stupéfait qu’il en était demeuré immobile. C’est pourquoi il n’aperçut pas l’ombre noire grandissante qui s’était formé au-dessus de lui…

            Ce ne fut qu’au dernier moment qu’il ressentit cette nouvelle présence mais ce fut juste à temps pour éviter l’attaque de l’assaillant qui visait sa nuque. Il eut tout juste le temps de bondir, d’atterrir en se roulant sur le dos pour découvrir… un nouveau venu. Non pas tout fait. Ce nouveau démon était visiblement un Noah avec cette peau foncée et ses stigmates au front. Il était plus grand que les jumeaux mais il portait une certaine similarité avec eux avec ses longs cheveux blonds à racine noire. Allen écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il comprit que les jumeaux avaient fusionné.

-En réalité, nous Devit et Jasdero à l’origine, nous ne sommes qu’un seul membre du clan Noah. Nous sommes… Jasdevi.

            Le nouveau démon sourit et toisa avec morgue le jeune démon blanc agenouillé devant eux, qui semblait impuissant.

-Cette fois, nous allons en finir définitivement avec toi, Allen Walker. Ensuite, nous pourrons enfin chercher le Tome et ce rouquin.

            Le Noah ouvrit la paume de sa main et allait la tendre vers son adversaire quand soudain, une voix derrière son dos lui répliqua d’une voix calme :

-C’est fini pour vous, Noahs.

            Avant que Jasdevi puisse réagir, il sentit une lame froide s’enfoncer dans sa nuque. Une expression surprise, hagarde passa sur son visage. Il se retourna pour découvrir son agresseur.

            Debout, avec une expression tranquille, Lenalee se tenait devant lui avec dans sa main, le tantô forgé par Murasama qu’elle avait récupéré sur le sol...


	12. Convictions

**Chapitre 11 : Convictions**

_Là où se mêlent différents objectifs… À la plus noble motivation comme à la plus égoïste… Et peu à peu, le voile se déchire, révélant des vérités…_

 

_-Aimerais-tu te joindre à notre cause contre le clan Noah, Allen Walker ?_

_Le jeune démon dévisagea le mystérieux étranger avec un regard interloqué, complètement surpris par cette proposition soudaine et inattendue._

_-Pourquoi me joindrai-je à vous ? demanda-t-il d’une voix suspicieuse._

_Il crut sentir un sourire amusé sur le visage de son interlocuteur bien qu’il ne puisse le voir._

_-Peut-être parce que j’espère trouver un arrangement avec toi, Allen Walker. Un arrangement qui nous mettrait tous les deux d’accord._

_-Je doute de trouver un arrangement avec un démon ! s’indigna l’ancien humain._

_Il avait bien deviné, bien compris depuis le début de la conversation qu’il avait affaire à un démon. Un démon qui sans doute cherchait à l’utiliser pour ses intérêts personnels. Pas question de se laisser faire ainsi ! Son but, c’était de sauver l’humanité._

_Alors la question de l’inconnu où résonnait une réelle curiosité le décontenança un peu :_

_-Dis-moi Allen, pourquoi t’opposes-tu donc au clan Noah ?_

_-Si le clan Noah réussit leur objectif, l’espèce humaine sera exterminée. Je ne peux pas accepter cela, répliqua le jeune démon._

_-Tu es pourtant un démon maintenant._

_-Mais j’ai été humain. Mon cœur penchera toujours sur le sort des humains. Ils sont capables d’amitié, d’affection, de compassion. Ce n’est pas vous, les démons, qui êtes capables de ce genre de sentiments ! s’exclama Allen avec passion._

_L’inconnu garda longuement le silence. Puis il s’avança de quelques pas avant de poser une main gantée sur une pierre tombale._

_-Je vois. Ton cœur est resté humain, observa-t-il. Mais tu te trompes Allen. Les démons sont aussi capables d’éprouver des sentiments comme l’affection ou la compassion._

_L’énigmatique étranger se tut quelques secondes puis continua :_

_-Si un être humain est contraint de tuer pour se protéger ou protéger les siens, est-ce que cet être humain est-il forcément mauvais ?_

_-Bien sûr que non ! riposta Allen._

_-Alors pourquoi un démon serait-il différent s’il en faisait de même ? demanda son interlocuteur. Moi aussi, j’ai le droit de protéger les miens. Ils me sont précieux et je suis déterminé à les protéger de toutes menaces, même si cette menace est humaine. Tout être vivant, à partir du moment où il a reçu la vie, a le droit de se débattre pour la protéger, qu’il soit humain ou démon._

_Le jeune démon blanc ne trouva rien à répondre à cette tirade. L’inconnu avait raison. En quoi le point de vue des humains l’emporterait sur celui des démons ? Parce qu’actuellement, ils étaient l’espèce dominante sur ce monde ? Non. Tout le monde a le droit de défendre sa vie même si cela signifie aller jusqu’à en ôter une autre._

_L’étranger constata le silence de son cadet puis reprit la parole :_

_-Viens avec moi, Allen. Je ne te demande pas d’accepter ma proposition tout de suite. Je veux juste que tu me suives pour le moment. Je veux te montrer comment vivent les démons. Tu verras alors par toi-même que nous ne sommes pas tous les bêtes sanguinaires que les humains décrivent._

_La voix marqua une hésitation puis ajouta :_

_-Cependant… Je vais t’avouer une chose Allen. Je n’aime pas beaucoup les humains en général même si certains de ceux que j’ai rencontrés me sont sympathiques. Je ne peux pas te promettre que les humains seront forcément sauvés si tu nous rejoins. Leur sort dépend uniquement des décisions d’une personne en particulier. Je peux toutefois essayer de la persuader d’en épargner le plus possible._

_Allen hocha la tête. Au moins, son interlocuteur avait la sincérité d’admettre qu’il n’avait pas tous les pouvoirs décisionnels. Ce qui lui conférait une certaine crédibilité. S’il avait commencé à promettre immédiatement la sauvegarde de l’humanité en échange de son soutien, le garçon s’en serait aussitôt méfié._

_-Quelle est votre nom ? interrogea Allen._

_Le mystérieux inconnu retira sa capuche, découvrant ainsi son visage tout en répondant :_

_-Je suis…_

*****

 

            Poignardé par la jeune chinoise sans qu’il ne se rende compte de sa présence, Jasdevi ne put s’empêcher de se demander :

-Comment… comment-a-elle pu… Comment as-tu pu t’approcher sans qu’on s’en soit aperçu ? Pourquoi nos sens aiguisés ne nous ont pas avertis de ta présence ?

            Devant l’air tranquille de Lenalee qui gardait le silence, le Noah l’observa plus attentivement avant de pousser un râle d’agonie et de s’effondrer au sol à bout de forces. Les armes fabriquées par Murasama sont mortelles pour les démons et même fusionné en une seule entité, Jasdevi n’y faisait pas exception. Il le savait. Il était en train de mourir.

-Non…, murmura le démon, serait-il… serait-il possible que… depuis le début…

            Il fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux où il cracha un flot de sang. Ses lèvres laissèrent ensuite échapper un cri d’agonie lugubre qui résonna sinistrement dans l’immense pièce. La tête du Noah enfin s’affaissa, faisant voltiger quelques mèches blondes à racine noire et après un dernier râle, Jasdevi, union des démons Noahs porteurs du Lien Devit et Jasdero, poussa son ultime soupir.

            Allen contempla longuement le cadavre de son ennemi avant de se souvenir qu’il avait peut-être d’autres priorités. Lavi… Le Tome… Avec un peu de chance, il avait encore le temps pour…

            Soudain, Lenalee se tourna vers lui. Elle aperçut les griffes noires, la longue cape immaculée avec sa fourrure blanche qui recouvrait son ami.

-Allen…, commença-t-elle mais elle fut brutalement interrompue quand la porte de la salle de jeux claqua bruyamment, révélant la présence d’un nouveau venu.

            Devant Allen et Lenalee, se tenait Lulubell, livide de rage de voir à nouveau la perte d’un des siens. Envoyé par Road et Tyki pour ramener les jumeaux, elle avait entendu leur dernier cri d’agonie pour découvrir qu’il était déjà trop tard. Elle dévisageait ses deux adversaires avec un air si furibond qu’elle en paraissait même trembler de fureur. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient frémissantes, ses poings serrés et elle n’avait nul besoin de mots pour s’exprimer car son regard en disait long et ne promettait qu’une chose : la vengeance.

            Allen semblait nerveux, se préparant psychologiquement à l’affrontement et Lenalee poussa un soupir. Encore une démone Noah à combattre…

 

*****

 

-Tu entends quelque chose ?

-Je n’entends rien. Pas un bruit. J’ai l’impression qu’après l’intervention d’Allen, ils ont préféré décamper.

            Du couloir qui les menait au salon principal, ni Lavi, ni Kanda ne percevaient un son. Après plusieurs longues minutes de patience, ils finirent par décréter qu’il n’y avait personne à l’intérieur et qu’ils pouvaient y entrer dans une relative sécurité.

Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Lavi et Kanda ne purent que constater que Tyki et Road avaient quitté les lieux, laissant les traces de leur bref combat avec Allen. Vaisselle brisée, meubles ou objets décoratifs renversés… Les dégâts étaient encore là mais les responsables s’étaient volatilisés.

            Le jeune propriétaire du manoir jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux environs avant de se demander à haute voix :

-Où sont-ils passés ?

            Le japonais imitait le roux, ses yeux sombres fouillaient le décor chaotique pour déceler un éventuel indice mais apparemment, il semblait n’avoir rien trouvé de concret.

            Dans un premier temps, plongé dans une profonde réflexion, Lavi se laissa choir un peu inconsciemment sur le canapé mais lorsqu’il sentit le cuir, il se remémora brusquement l’incident avec Tyki. Laissant transparaître un rictus dégoûté pendant une courte seconde, il bondit tel un ressort en détente pour se poser par terre, assis en tailleur sur le tapis. Kanda avait observé tout cela en silence mais de façon imperceptible, il fronça les sourcils.

            Après plusieurs minutes, son compagnon se mit à remuer légèrement.

-La cave…, marmonna soudain le roux en émergeant lentement de ses pensées.

-La cave ? répéta le brun. Tu penses que ces démons se trouvent dans la cave ?

-Je n’en suis pas sûr en réalité, répondit le roux, mais il y a quelque chose qui m’intrigue… Pour la vente, le notaire m’avait fourni un plan et je l’ai étudié avec soin. Quand Lenalee m’a montré le plan originel, j’ai remarqué un détail curieux : les dimensions notées pour la cave. Elles sont différentes d’un plan à un autre.

            Il se redressa et étira ses membres.

-Sur le plan originel, la cave était beaucoup plus grande. Sur le plan du notaire toutefois, les dimensions ont drastiquement diminué. Que sont donc devenus les espaces manquants ? Et puis ces démons ont préféré demeurer au rez-de-chaussée plutôt qu’aux étages. Leur sujet d’intérêt doit donc se trouver non loin du salon.

-C’est un bon raisonnement, admit Kanda. Et tu penses que ces foutus démons se sont réfugiés dans la cave ?

-C’est en tout cas le seul endroit où nous ne sommes pas passés de près ou de loin. Et j’avoue que ce changement de dimensions me laisse à penser que cette cave a peut-être un secret. Après tout, c’est le genre de ce manoir non ? Tu as bien vu les passages secrets, n’est-ce pas ?

            Le japonais hocha la tête pour acquiescer. C’était en effet le genre de ce manoir.

            Le duo ne tarda pas à rejoindre le couloir pour cette fois gagner la cave. Tome de Sang et tantô pour l’un, Mugen son fidèle katana pour l’autre, ils ne pouvaient qu’espérer ne pas marcher dans la gueule du loup…

 

*****

 

            Lulubell, démone Noah de la Luxure, toisait ses ennemis avec une ire qu’elle peinait à retenir. Deux fois qu’elle voyait un des siens mourir, deux fois qu’elle arrivait trop tard. Le regard étincelant de haine, les narines gonflées, les lèvres pincées, les mains aux jointures crispées… Et pourtant, même si la fureur déformait son visage habituellement calme et sérieux, la Noah demeurait très belle, telle une somptueuse plante carnivore qui attirait irrésistiblement les malheureux humains ayant la malchance de tomber sous ses griffes.

            En face, se tenaient Allen, plutôt nerveux à l’idée d’affronter un second Noah d’affilé, d’autant qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de récupérer de son combat contre Jasdevi et Lenalee qui restait étrangement stoïque devant l’apparition de la démone, la main sur son arme Murasama. Ses traits habituellement bienveillants semblaient soudain avoir pris un air grave et sévère quand elle se tourna vers son ami pour le détailler du regard. Ses yeux de jais insistèrent sur la griffe noire acérée et sur la longue cape blanche mais elle n’émit aucun commentaire.

-Lenalee, tenta Allen, je…

-Allen, s’il te plait, tu t’expliqueras plus tard, répondit la jolie brune d’un ton sérieux. Je crois que ce n’est vraiment pas le moment.

            Un bref silence plana dans la salle de jeux, bien vite brisé par Lulubell qui laissa éclater sa fureur en apostrophant ses deux ennemis :

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix entrecoupée par la colère. Comment… pouvez-vous oser… Skin… Et maintenant, les jumeaux…

-On n’allait pas non plus vous laissez nous tuer ! répliqua le jeune démon blanc. À partir du moment où il reçoit la vie, tout être vivant a le droit de la défendre même si cela signifie en ôter une autre !

-Silence ! cria Lulubell en s’élançant à l’attaque tout en commençant à transformer certaines parties de son corps afin de mieux atteindre ses ennemis.

            Pour le moment, de manière générale, la Noah conservait son apparence habituelle même si elle utilisait son don de métamorphose avec brio, changements fugitifs pour s’armer de griffes ou pour allonger sa portée d’attaque. En dépit de sa colère, Lulubell se révélait être un excellent adversaire. Elle exploitait à merveille son pouvoir, l’environnement de la pièce et profitait de chaque faille de ses adversaires pour tenter de porter ses coups. Si Allen semblait véritablement peiner pour éviter les assauts de la démone, Lenalee éprouvait certes également des difficultés mais elle esquivait avec justesse et aucune attaque de Lulubell ne l’avait atteinte. Était-ce parce que Kanda et elle étaient de vieilles connaissances ? Toujours était-il que sa façon de se déplacer pour échapper à la Noah, même si elle le faisait avec beaucoup plus de grâce que son ami d’enfance, évoquait celle que Kanda avait utilisée contre Skin. Malgré son apparente délicatesse, la jeune fille paraissait démontrer une certaine expérience dans l’art du combat.

            Cependant, bien qu’ils étaient deux, Allen et Lenalee ne parvenaient pas à prendre l’avantage sur Lulubell. Celle-ci excellait dans l’anticipation des mouvements de ses deux adversaires. Elle devait être une excellente stratège. Elle parvenait à réduire ses opposants à la défensive, les empêchant de contre-attaquer.

            Les frappes de la Noah s’intensifièrent. Observant la table de billard, elle tenta de déséquilibrer ses deux adversaires en envoyant les boules sous les pieds alertes de Lenalee et de propulser les queues sur Allen. Surpris par la rapidité de l’action, le stratagème fonctionna partiellement. La chinoise trébucha mais parvint à se rattraper, juste à temps pour éviter une énième charge de la Noah tandis que l’étudiant en économie fut gêné par les projectiles. Il ne put éviter néanmoins un coup de griffe de la part de Lulubell mais eut au moins la chance d’éviter une blessure grave.

            Finalement, les deux amis réussirent à se réfugier dans un coin de la salle de jeux mettant ainsi un peu de distance entre eux et la Noah de la Luxure qui reprit sa forme humaine. Chacun profita de ce répit pour souffler un peu.

            La fureur de Lulubell semblait s’être en partie dissipée dans le combat car elle fixait les deux étudiants de façon plus calme mais lorsqu’elle leur parla, sa voix dénotait très clairement une haine froide :

-Pourquoi… Comment pouvez-vous oser ? questionna-t-elle. Vous osez vous rebeller contre l’ordre établi depuis des temps immémoriaux !

            Sous cette sentence, Allen et Lenalee gardèrent le silence pendant qu’elle poursuivit :

-C’est nous, nous qui sommes nommés les monstres, les démons par ces misérables humains, qui étions et sommes toujours les élus de ce monde et non les humains ! Leur règne doit prendre fin. Et il s’achèvera définitivement quand notre Prince Millénaire reprendra le trône qui est sien !

-Désolé, répondit Allen, mais je crains que ce scénario n’aboutisse jamais. Si cela signifie l’extermination totale des êtres humains, on est là pour l’empêcher de se réaliser.

            La Noah le toisa avec un regard glacé méprisant.

-Les humains n’existent uniquement parce que les Innommables les ont créés, décréta-t-elle. Seul notre Prince est légitime pour régner sur ce monde et décider du sort de cette pitoyable espèce !

-Tu veux dire que seuls les Anciens sont légitimes pour régner car ils sont les créateurs de ce monde, corrigea le démon blanc. C’est vrai, ça, je ne peux pas le nier. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je les laisserai faire. Même si je suis impuissant, même si je ne peux guère grand-chose, même si le destin est contre moi, je me suis promis de défendre les humains !

            Il marqua une pause et poussa un soupir.

-Et tu te trompes sur un point Lulubell. Le Comte n’est pas le seul à être légitime…

            Les yeux de la Noah brune s’agrandirent de stupéfaction en entendant cette déclaration.

-Comment cela, Allen Walker ? s’écria-t-elle. Notre Ancien, celui qui gouverne le clan Noah, est le seul qui peut revenir au pouvoir. Les autres ne le peuvent pas et tu le sais très bien ! Ils ont tous atteint le point de non-retour et ne sont qu’esprits encore plus impuissants que les fantômes. Ils pourraient être tout aussi morts que les cadavres humains !

            Son interlocuteur poussa à nouveau un soupir, plus profond que le précédent comme si les paroles qu’il allait prononcer lui coûtaient beaucoup.

-Le Comte Millénaire n’est pas le seul Ancien à avoir la possibilité de revenir… Il y en a un autre…

 

*****

 

            À première vue, la cave du manoir semblait tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire. Légèrement humide et très poussiéreuse, elle possédait des murs peints d’un gris banal avec un ensemble de cartons empilés dans le désordre qui laissaient entrevoir plusieurs acquisitions de la famille Bookman. Encore un endroit qui servait à stocker leurs objets historiques mais il y avait aussi des choses plus fonctionnelles comme des sceaux, tabourets, une caisse à outils, des cisailles pour tailler des végétaux ou un tuyau d’arrosage…

            En entrant dans cette cave, bien qu’il avait émis lui-même l’hypothèse, Lavi doutait de trouver quelque chose en cherchant à examiner cette pièce. Toutefois, l’inspection fut beaucoup plus rapide qu’il ne le pensait. Trois secondes furent suffisantes pour découvrir que les Noahs étaient passés par là : ils avaient pulvérisé un mur, laissant un énorme trou béant aussi visible que le nez au milieu d’une figure…

            Kanda avait également remarqué le trou et commençait à dégainer en douceur sa lame Murasama.

-Ce sont les Noahs qui ont fait ça ?

            Il était clair que le japonais cherchait plus une confirmation qu’une réelle réponse à sa question.

-Oui, dit le roux. Ce trou n’existait pas avant. Je me demande sur quoi il donne. Apparemment, pas vers l’extérieur.

            Il voulut s’approcher mais il trébucha sur les gravats. Heureusement, en le retenant par un pan de son T-shirt, Kanda avait réussi à lui éviter la chute. Toutefois, le Tome de Sang lui avait échappé des mains.

-Ah, le Tome ! fit Lavi.

            Il voulut le ramasser mais Kanda le devança et se saisit du grimoire pour le lui donner.

-Reprends-le et essaie de le tenir mieux à l’avenir, dit-il en lui tendant fermement le livre. Il ne faudrait pas le perdre.

-Oui, répondit son compagnon en acquiesçant de la tête et en lui prenant le Tome des mains.

            Ils en profitèrent pour récupérer des torches. Cela risquait de servir pour l’exploration de ce trou.

            Après avoir échangé un regard, ils débutèrent l’exploration en traversant le mur. Comme l’avait bien deviné le jeune Bookman, la cave devait être à l’origine plus grande que les dimensions indiquées sur le plan actuel. Ensuite, pour une certaine raison, cette partie dont il n’avait soupçonnée l’existence jusqu’à cette nuit fut emmurée. Certainement depuis quelques siècles estima l’étudiant en histoire vu l’état de cette partie cachée et des quelques objets poussiéreux qui trainaient. Il crut notamment reconnaître des livres à la couverture en cuir et des lampes à huiles rouillées.

            Les Noahs ayant précédé Lavi et Kanda, ces derniers surent vite où se diriger. Les démons avaient visiblement fouillé cette pièce secrète de fond en combles, laissant un bazar indescriptible. Ils avaient toutefois trouvé ce qu’ils cherchaient : derrière un placard défoncé, il y avait une ouverture. Un passage secret. Comme pour celui de l’horloge grand-père, Lavi  suspecta qu’il y avait un mécanisme pour l’ouvrir mais les démons Noahs n’étaient pas vraiment du genre à s’embarrasser de ce genre de détails…

            À la grande surprise du roux, derrière le passage secret, il y avait un long escalier de pierre qui s’enfonçait en profondeur. Lavi marqua une hésitation, appréhendant de poursuivre vers un lieu complètement inconnu mais à sa stupéfaction, comme s’il avait senti son angoisse, Kanda posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui donner courage. Puis il la retira brutalement en détournant la tête avec un grognement. Le roux ne put s’empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre la route.

            Pendant de longues, pénibles minutes, ils descendirent et descendirent les marches, éclairés par les lueurs de leur torches. Ce fut si long que Lavi finit par se demander si cet escalier n’était pas interminable.

            Lorsqu’enfin, assez essoufflé par cette descente qui lui avait paru sans fin, le jeune Bookman comprit pourquoi Road avait eu besoin de son sang.

            Devant lui, se tenait une sorte de gigantesque porte ornée de gemmes et de dessins rupestres partiellement effacés par le temps. Des runes d’un langage inconnu y étaient gravées mais on voyait clairement qu’une autre série de runes, différente de la première, avait été tracée avec du sang. Du sang humain. Le sang du propriétaire du manoir. Celui de Lavi.

            Cette sorte de porte de pierre devait être à l’origine un sceau, tel un verrou empêchant les démons d’aller plus loin mais il était désormais brisé.

            Soudain, une voix moqueuse se manifesta que les deux étudiants identifièrent pour être celle de Road :

-Ah, voilà notre invité principal ! s’exclama-t-elle. Il nous a même apportés notre cadeau ! Oh, c’est le brun qui t’accompagne ? Dommage, j’aurais préféré le mignon petit Allen.

-Désolé de ne pas être Moyashi ! répliqua Kanda avec sarcasme.

-Voyons, fit la voix d’un ton faussement boudeur, ne le prends pas comme ça ! Venez, entrez vite ! ajouta-t-elle plus joyeusement. Nous vous offrirons un fabuleux spectacle qui changera la face de ce monde ! Dépêchez-vous ! Nous ne tolérons pas les retardataires !

            Sous le ton enjoué, Lavi et Kanda perçurent distinctement la menace voilée. Le message était clair : interdiction de faire demi-tour ou ils le regretteraient amèrement.

            Ils n’avaient guère le choix. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin. Mais cette fois, chacun avait la main crispée sur sa lame Murasama.

 

*****

 

-Le Comte Millénaire n’est pas le seul Ancien à avoir la possibilité de revenir… Il y en a un autre…

            Sous le choc de cette révélation, Lulubell écarquilla les yeux. Son visage d’ordinaire impassible ne masquait pas sa stupéfaction.

-Comment ? Non, c’est impossible… Impossible…, répéta-t-elle. Tu mens…

-Non, c’est malheureusement la vérité, déclara Allen.

-Mais… Qui… Qui est…

-Ça suffit ! interrompit une voix sévère.

            Les bottines de Lenalee firent craquer le sol quand elle s’avança avec grâce devant la Noah de la Luxure. Ses prunelles sombres avaient une étrange expression : un mélange de détermination, de gravité, de supériorité et de dédain.

-Recule Allen, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais en finir une fois pour toute avec elle !

-Penses-tu vraiment vaincre un membre du clan Noah ? ironisa Lulubell.

            Pour toute réponse, la chinoise leva sa main qui tenait le tantô, mettant bien en valeur le sang qui coulait sur la lame.

-Cette arme est à double tranchant, remarqua-t-elle. Elle peut indifféremment tuer humains ou démons. Nous sommes tous égaux devant elle.

            Elle se tut un instant.

-Tu sais Allen, poursuivit-elle, pour un humain, j’aime beaucoup Lavi. Il est très sympathique.

-Lenalee…, murmura le garçon.

-Mais je te l’ai déjà dit depuis notre première rencontre Allen. Je suis prête à tout pour protéger les miens car ils sont mon monde. Même si cela signifie affronter un membre du clan Noah.

            Cette fois, elle fixa Lulubell avec une froide lueur dans son regard.

-Je suis plutôt contente que Lavi ne soit pas là. C’est déjà assez pénible de lui mentir et j’aurais éprouvé des difficultés à lui raconter quelque chose de crédible s’il avait assisté à ça…

 

*****

 

            Lorsque Lavi franchit la porte de pierre, il ne put s’empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Il se trouvait dans une gigantesque caverne sous terre, si immense qu’aussi loin que son regard portait, il n’en voyait pas le bout. Ladite caverne était éclairée par une étrange substance fluorescente qui suintait les parois et par les innombrables bougies de Road reconnaissables par leur forme pointue, flottant dans les airs.

            Des marches invitaient les deux étudiants à descendre davantage. Le jeune Bookman fit quelques pas pour s’apercevoir qu’en réalité, il surplombait une cité souterraine ! Il pouvait contempler des bâtiments qui semblaient évoquer des temps anciens, immémoriaux, des statues géantes de cristal ou des rues pavées de pierre où étaient inscrites de mystérieuses runes colorées de diverses couleurs. Jamais Lavi n’avait vu de cité pareille. Il lui était difficile de chercher des références pour comparaison. Elle pouvait rappeler le raffinement de la civilisation gréco-romaine avec peut-être un côté mésopotamien mais il observait aussi des structures complexes, des matériaux inconnus qu’aucune des deux civilisations n’auraient pu avoir ce qui lui fit penser que cette cité était certainement plus avancée.

            En tant que passionné d’Histoire, cette cité représentait une découverte majeure et dans d’autres circonstances, le roux aurait eu hâte de l’étudier tant cette merveille l’éblouissait. La voix de Road toutefois résonnant dans la caverne le ramena brutalement à la réalité et à la situation périlleuse où il se trouvait :

-Bienvenue dans la cité d’En’rah, lieu où régnait le clan Noah et siège de la puissance de notre Prince Millénaire. Continuez votre chemin et entrez dans le palais du Prince. Nous vous y attendrons…


	13. Crépuscule

**Chapitre 12 : Crépuscule**

 

_Le crépuscule annonce la fin d’une vie, d’un règne, d’une réalité… Un changement majeur : mort ou renaissance dans un monde voué à l’obscurité…_

 

-C’est… impressionnant, murmura Lavi pour lui-même en observant les bâtiments des alentours.

            Il avait descendu les marches avec Kanda et parcourait la rue principale en contemplant avec stupéfaction ce miracle d’architecture qui datait de temps immémoriaux, que l’Histoire humaine n’avait jamais connu officiellement. Ces matériaux sculptés, façonnés par des mains d’un temps ancestral, ce travail, cet ouvrage témoin d’un passé qu’aucun récit du passé n’avait recensé…

            Comment imaginer que sous sa maison, sous sa cave, il y avait un vestige d’une époque où l’être humain n’avait pas été maître de ce monde, d’une civilisation disparue dominée par les Anciens et les démons. Comment même imaginer leur déchéance quand on voyait ce souci du détail dans la décoration, dans la finesse de ces immenses édifices principalement construits à partir de pierres taillées. Mais l’étudiant voyait aussi des structures métalliques ou cristallines qu’il était incapable de reconnaître. Il voyait les gravures, les runes, les fresques qui ornaient les chemins ou les murs. Il avait aperçu les restes d’une fontaine, des poteries usées par le temps d’une couleur indéfinissable. D’une certaine manière, l’émerveillement du roux était comparable à celui des plus éminents archéologues si on leur avait présenté devant eux la mythique cité d’Atlantide.

            Sauf qu’il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus ancien et qui dépassait facilement l’imagination humaine. Ce qui était normal vu que la cité avait sans doute été élaborée pour montrer la suprématie des Anciens et des démons sur les humains.

            Il était si fasciné par ces ruines préservées qu’il faillit oublier la principale raison de sa venue en ces lieux. Heureusement, Kanda le rappela à l’ordre :

-Hé Lavi !

-Hum ? fit distraitement l’interpellé.

-Je crois qu’il faut continuer par là, dit-il en désignant une grande rue qui devait être l’allée principale menant au palais.

            Tout en poursuivant leur route, les deux étudiants restaient sur leurs gardes. Autrefois, cette rue devait être fréquentée et vivante avec le va-et-vient des passants humains ou démons. Ils pouvaient apercevoir de mystérieux entrelacs d’arabesques qui devaient avoir une signification. Il y avait aussi des petits objets du quotidien jonchant le sol délabré : des couteaux courts, des peignes aux dents cassés, des petites boîtes renfermant des pigments de différentes couleurs – Lavi posa comme hypothèse qu’ils devaient servir pour le maquillage – des bijoux délavés comme des bagues, des bracelets ou des colliers, des morceaux de flûtes brisées. Cependant, Lavi ne put s’empêcher de frissonner quand il constata que plusieurs de ces objets avaient été conçus à partir d’os humains. Après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu’autrefois, c’étaient les démons et non les humains qui régnaient en maîtres…

            Pour résumer, aux yeux de Lavi, cette cité qui au premier abord lui avait paru magnifique, commençait à prendre une tonalité plus sinistre et macabre…

Plus il avançait, plus il découvrait les traces d’un affrontement sanglant, sans doute les vestiges de la guerre des Innommables : ruines de bâtiments détruits, pavés défoncés, flaques de sang séché qui éclaboussaient les murs, armes brisées et rouillées, des ossements qui vu leur forme, ne devaient pas être humains…

            Et ce fut guère rassurant quand le duo atteignit le palais du Comte Millénaire…

            C’était incontestablement l’édifice le plus grand, le plus somptueux, le plus impressionnant de la cité d’En’rah. Haut de plusieurs centaines de mètres, on pouvait y voir tout le raffinement, le travail, la puissance d’une civilisation aujourd’hui disparue dans sa forme sobre mais harmonieuse. On pouvait y voir des colonnes de cristal et de marbre où étaient gravées des runes – apparemment, les runes servaient à la fois d’écriture et de motifs décoratifs selon le roux. Les murs et le sol étaient d’un blanc scintillant, donnant l’impression de briller d’une lueur propre. Devant Lavi et Kanda, se dressait une immense porte métallique d’un éclat de feu si intense qu’il éblouit temporairement le jeune Bookman avant que ses yeux s’habituent.

            Mais comme le reste de la cité, malgré sa splendeur, le palais dégageait quelque chose de sinistre. Par exemple, sur le bas des murs des bas-reliefs représentant visiblement des triomphes de l’Ancien avec ses fidèles démons Noahs. Ils avaient l’air de bien festoyer. Seulement, les images étaient assez éloquentes pour comprendre qu’ils ne festoyaient pas avec de la viande animale… Et dans les colonnes, il y avait des crânes en onyx noir qui renforçaient ce côté glauque…

            Pendant qu’il contemplait la demeure du Comte Millénaire, Lavi ne put s’empêcher d’effleurer du doigt la porte métallique et de l’examiner de plus près.

-Est-ce de l’or ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Non, c’est impossible… Même l’or aurait fini par ternir avec le temps et jamais il n’aurait ébloui avec un tel éclat.

-Ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de faire des spéculations historiques Baka Usagi ! intervint Kanda d’une voix sévère. Rappelle-toi que les Noahs sont à l’intérieur et qu’ils t’attendent !

-Tout à fait, résonna soudain la voix de Road. Nous sommes ravis que vous soyez parvenus sans encombre à destination.

            Soudain, les gonds de la porte grincèrent bruyamment et lentement, majestueusement, les battants de la porte s’ouvrirent comme par magie.

-Veuillez entrer je vous prie et mettez-vous à l’aise, continua Road. Après tout, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d’ironie, tu es notre invité d’honneur, rouquin.

            N’ayant pas vraiment le choix, les deux compagnons obtempérèrent et pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall qui demeurait impressionnant bien qu’il soit tombé en désuétude. Comme l’extérieur, les murs étaient décorés de fresques et de bas-reliefs mais l’ensemble avait subi les ravages du temps et s’effritait. Il y avait également des piliers partiellement détruits, fabriqués dans un matériau translucide où étaient encastrés des squelettes humains. Cela évoquait les insectes piégés dans l’ambre mais d’une façon beaucoup plus macabre…

            En voyant cela, Lavi raffermit sa prise sur son tantô. Kanda éleva légèrement son sabre pour parer à toute éventualité.

            La voix de Road résonna de nouveau avec un ton moqueur :

-Chers invités, veuillez vous diriger vers la salle du trône qui se trouve droit devant vous. Vos hôtes sont prêts à vous accueillir afin que vous puissiez profiter de votre séjour dans les meilleures conditions.

            Comme la porte d’entrée, celle qui menait vers la salle du trône était décorée avec ce mystérieux matériau doré qui donnait un si intense éclat lumineux. Ne voulant pas laisser la soif de découvertes historiques de Lavi prendre une nouvelle fois le dessus, Kanda prit rapidement l’initiative de pousser la lourde porte.

            Autrefois, la salle du trône devait être resplendissante mais le temps avait délavé le tapis, les emblèmes, les bannières, les colonnes et dévasté l’ensemble de la gigantesque pièce. Seul le trône doré incrusté de gemmes, de crânes et d’os humains avait été conservé. Au centre de la salle, une curieuse et gigantesque sphère de granit d’environ quarante mètres de diamètre était apposée sur une sorte de socle.

            Près de chaque côté du trône, se tenaient Road et Tyki qui esquissèrent un sourire à la vue des nouveaux venus.

-Bienvenue Lavi, salua le Noah du Plaisir avec une délectation évidente pendant que le roux serrait les dents quand il aperçut le démon.

            Kanda lui-même sembla se renfrogner davantage lorsqu’il remarqua celui qui se faisait passer pour un membre de l’administration de son université.

-Bienvenue dans le palais de notre prince, Lavi, reprit Tyki. Considère cela comme un honneur d’être en ces lieux. Peu d’humains y ont pénétré vivants…

            Son bras décrivit un arc de cercle pendant que sa main désignait l’ensemble de la salle du trône.

-Diamants, or ou orichalque, ce palais regorgeait autrefois de richesses qui auraient même rassasié le plus cupide des humains. Mais il n’est plus que l’ombre de ce qu’il était.

-De l’orichalque ?! ne put s’empêcher de s’écrier le roux. Mais c’est un métal légendaire dont l’existence n’est seulement évoquée par les Grecs anciens !

-Légendaire pour les humains seulement, répliqua Tyki avec une pointe de mépris et d’ironie. Il existe bel et bien. Tu as bien vu la porte d’entrée de ce palais ou même ce trône, n’est-ce pas ? Ils ont été fabriqués à partir d’orichalque.

            Lavi fronça les sourcils mais n’émit aucun commentaire. Il détestait quand ce démon jouait avec lui.

            Soudain Road fit claquer ses mains.

-Bien, pouvons-nous finalement commencer ?

-Ah oui, c’est vrai, dit Tyki en avançant de quelques pas. Nous n’en avons pas terminé. Je t’avais promis une place aux premières loges Lavi.

-Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? répliqua l’étudiant en serrant la main sur son tantô et en le pointant devant ses ennemis.

            En le voyant ainsi, le Noah du Plaisir se put s’empêcher de sourire. Un beau mais cruel sourire.

-Il serait en effet préférable de te fournir quelques informations, déclara Tyki sur le ton badin d’une conversation, ne laissant aucunement deviner la situation précaire où se trouvaient les deux étudiants. Tu comprendras mieux le rôle que nous t’avons attribué.

Il désigna ensuite la gigantesque boule de granit qui se tenait au centre de la salle du trône.

-Vois-tu cette sphère ? ajouta-t-il en tapotant légèrement avec sa main gantée. À l’intérieur est scellé le pouvoir de notre Prince. Ce pouvoir est endormi depuis le Déluge et la disparition de notre Ancien. Cela va néanmoins bientôt changer.

            Le sourire du démon s’élargit.

-Lavi, tu seras celui qui provoquera la chute des humains, affirma-t-il d’un ton catégorique. Toi et ce Tome de Sang, vous allez être à l’origine de la fin d’un règne. Oh, je crois que vous avez déjà un nom pour ça. Les Scandinaves d’autrefois l’appelaient Ragnarök. Pour la religion chrétienne, je crois que c’est le terme d’Apocalypse qu’on emploie.

-Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? répliqua le jeune Bookman avec feu. Si vous croyez que je vais coopérer…

-As-tu déjà oublié ce délicieux petit moment que nous avons passé ensemble dans le salon ?

            À ce souvenir, Lavi ne put s’empêcher malgré lui de frémir et de se sentir au bord de la nausée tant le dégoût qu’il éprouvait était immense. Imperceptiblement, Kanda serrait les dents et raffermit sa prise sur son katana. Son regard semblait aussi sombre que le plus noir des orages.

            En observant leur réaction, les yeux dorés de Tyki se mirent à briller d’une lueur narquoise.

-J’aurais touché un point sensible ?

-Vous m’avez prélevé mon sang. Qu’est-ce qu’il vous fallait encore ? demanda l’étudiant roux d’un air énervé.

-La formule de libération des pouvoirs de notre Prince Millénaire, répondit calmement Tyki comme si de rien n’était. Elle permettra ainsi de détruire cette sphère magiquement scellée et par la suite l’éveil de notre Ancien. Formule qui est certainement contenue dans le Tome mais tu le sais, nous ne pouvons pas le toucher.

-Parce que ceux qui ont scellé les pouvoirs du  Comte ont été assez stupides pour concevoir une formule de libération ? s’exclama Lavi, incrédule.

-Hum, j’avoue que sur ce point, ils n’ont pas été très brillants, fit Tyki en se caressant le menton. La mentalité était toutefois différente à l’époque Lavi. Les êtres humains étaient persuadés que l’existence d’un contraire était primordiale pour former un tout cohérent. Ce principe est d’ailleurs repris pour le Yin et le Yang chinois. En d’autres termes, l’élaboration de la formule de libération devait renforcer, par son existence, le scellé sur cette sphère. Niveau raisonnement, je crois que les humains de l’époque avaient tout faux mais en revanche, je dois admettre que cela nous arrange. Quelle ironie du sort ! ajouta le démon avec un sourire moqueur.

            Alors, c’était donc ça… Voilà la véritable raison pour laquelle le clan Noah avait besoin du jeune Bookman. Il leur fallait deux choses : le sang du propriétaire du manoir ainsi qu’un être humain assez versé dans les langues anciennes pour déchiffrer et réciter la formule qui libérerait les pouvoirs du Comte. Le malheur du roux fut certainement de remplir les deux conditions en même temps.

-Je préférerai encore me couper la langue entre les dents plutôt que d’aider un démon responsable de la mort de mon grand-père ! cracha Lavi d’un ton venimeux.

-Eh bien, c’est ce que nous allons voir.

-Tyki, si tu as fini de t’amuser, est-ce qu’on peut enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ? intervint Road avec un air faussement ennuyé. Ce n’est pas que ça ne m’amuse pas mais le retour de notre Prince n’attend pas.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi pour ce petit intermède Road, dit le  Noah du Plaisir en ajustant son haut-de-forme

            En face d’eux, Lavi avait posé le grimoire près d’un pilier et Kanda se tenait sur ses gardes.

            Chacun se préparait pour la bataille…

-Bien, déclara Tyki, si tout le monde est prêt, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Toutefois…

            Il fixa ses yeux dorés sur le jeune propriétaire du manoir.

-Je doute que cela serve à quelque chose mais sait-on jamais… Tu ne voudrais pas lire directement l’incantation Lavi ? Cela nous économiserait beaucoup de temps et d’énergie, ajouta-t-il avec cet éternel sourire ironique.

-Si c’est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût ! répliqua le roux.

-Je t’avais dit Tyki qu’il était inutile d’essayer de le convaincre, commenta Road. Ce garçon est un humain trop obstiné pour se laisser persuader facilement.

-En effet. Il va donc falloir employer la méthode forte. Et commencer par nous débarrasser de son garde du corps qui ne cesse de me jeter un regard furibond.

-Ne me sous-estime Noah ! avertit Kanda en grondant, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la salle du trône.

            Road détailla attentivement le japonais avec une curieuse moue perplexe. Elle mordillait machinalement son pouce. Depuis le début, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait chez ce jeune asiatique…

-Tyki, méfie-toi de lui, finit par dire la démone. Je crois qu’il est beaucoup plus redoutable que l’on ne pense. C’est lui le plus dangereux…

-Très bien, répondit le Noah, je serai prudent. Je me charge de lui. Aurais-tu l’amabilité de t’occuper de notre invité d’honneur ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Road. Je te garderai ce rouquin au chaud pour toi.

            Tel un prestidigitateur, Tyki souleva son haut-de-forme pour faire apparaître, non des colombes blanches mais de curieux papillons noirs à l’étrange aura violette qui s’élancèrent aussitôt sur Kanda. Ce dernier tentait de les trancher de son sabre mais le nombre de ces insectes ailés était très élevé : chaque fois qu’il en éliminait un, dix autres prenaient sa place.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces foutues bestioles ? grogna le bretteur.

-C’est Tease, un essaim de papillons carnivores. Un cadeau de notre Prince Millénaire, dit le Noah du Plaisir. Ravissant non ?

-Tss… Saleté d’insectes !

            Voyant son compagnon en difficulté, Lavi s’apprêta à son tour à intervenir :

-Yuu ! s’écria-t-il

            Seulement Road se tenait à l’affût… Avec un sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur, elle lança une première salve de bougies vers son adversaire pour lui rappeler sa présence :

-Viens jouer avec moi Bookman !

 

*****

 

-Comment… Comment as-tu pu me vaincre ? murmura Lulubell d’une voix agonisante.

            La belle Noah avait perdu sa morgue habituelle tant sa défaite l’avait stupéfaite. Elle qui avait toujours eu une apparence soignée voyait désormais sa soyeuse chevelure brune échevelée, ses vêtements déchirés, ses belles lèvres ensanglantées. Trop épuisée pour esquisser un mouvement, elle s’apercevait que peu à peu, sa vision s’éteignait, devenait floue. Elle était en train de mourir, elle, une démone de rang supérieure, une démone qui appartenait au clan Noah. Car elle avait perdu contre quelqu’un dont elle avait sous-estimé la force.

-Tu croyais avoir affaire à un démon de bas rang ? demanda Lenalee.

-Tu paraissais… si… insignifiante… Comment aurais-je pu… me douter… qu’en réalité… tu étais capable de cacher ton identité et ton pouvoir ? Quelle erreur… fatale…

-Il le fallait… même si je n’aime guère tuer mes semblables. Mais je voulais protéger les miens, dit la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi… je voulais protéger les miens… J’ai échoué…, regretta la Noah de la Luxure.

            Elle fut interrompue par une quinte de toux sanglante qui dura plusieurs secondes. Puis elle reprit :

-Si je l’avais compris plus tôt… Nous croyions être maitres de la situation… Mais en réalité… quelqu’un d’autre à notre insu… tirait les véritables ficelles… Cela n’aurait pas dû être ainsi… Road… avait raison…

            Lenalee garda le silence.

-Mon Prince… gémit Lulubell dans son dernier souffle, je suis… désolée…

            Et ce fut sur ces ultimes mots que la Noah rendit l’âme.

            Après s’être assurée que Lulubell était bien morte, Lenalee se tourna vers Allen avec un regard calme mais sérieux. Un regard aux prunelles fendues comme celui des chats…

-Dépêchons-nous de retrouver Kanda et Lavi. Il ne faudrait pas échouer alors que nous sommes si proches du but.

 

*****

 

            Dans la salle du trône, ancienne gloire des temps reculés, le combat faisait rage entre Tyki et Kanda. Ce dernier éprouvait quelques difficultés à suivre le rythme effréné du Noah. Et le démon était beaucoup plus rapide que Skin Bolic, le Noah de la Colère… Sans compter que l’essaim de papillons carnivores Tease lui était également problématique…

-Mais tu débrouilles bien, monsieur Couteau de Cuisine, complimenta Tyki d’une voix ironique.

            Kanda dédaigna répondre, se concentrant uniquement sur son duel avec le démon. Il devait esquiver et parer les coups du Noah tout en s’efforçant de porter une attaque mais la tâche était ardue. Les papillons carnivores gênaient sa vision et tentaient de grignoter sa chair. Déjà, des petites écorchures, en réalité traces de morsures, parsemaient sa peau. Et Tyki semblait se battre avec une telle aisance et une telle élégance qu’il en paraissait presque s’amuser.

            Alors qu’il évitait un énième coup du kendoka, le Noah du Plaisir perçut la hargne, voire même la rage qui se trahissait derrière ses yeux sombres sous un visage pourtant calme et neutre comme l’acharnement du japonais à vouloir absolument l’atteindre de son katana.

-Dis-moi, t’ai-je offensé sans le vouloir pour que tu aies un si fort désir de m’enfoncer ton sabre dans mon corps, Kanda ? demanda le démon.

            Apercevant un infime relâchement de son ennemi, l’asiatique recula de quelques pas et en profita pour récupérer son souffle avant de lancer un regard torve à son adversaire.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? interrogea Tyki.

-Les traces de griffures sur Lavi, c’est ton œuvre, Noah ? répliqua Kanda avec un impressionnant sang-froid apparent qui dissimulait un bouillonnement de fureur.

-Oh, c’est donc ça qui te contrarie ?

-Je déteste qu’on touche à une chose que je convoite.

-Je vois. Tu le voulais donc également…, remarqua son interlocuteur. D’ailleurs, je le trouve très attaché à toi vu la façon dont il a réagi tout à l’heure.

-Pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi Noah ! répondit l’étudiant brun.

-Bien, puisque nous en avons fini avec cette conversation, pouvons-nous passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

            Un sourire narquois se dessina soudain sur les lèvres de Tyki.

-Il semble que je vais faire une petite entorse à ce que j’avais prévu, observa le démon. Je crois avoir trouvé un bon moyen incitatif pour notre jeune traducteur…

 

*****

 

            Dans un autre coin de la salle du trône, une autre bataille se déroulait, là où se succédaient plusieurs séries d’arcades soutenues par des piliers plus ou moins conservés.

-Viens jouer avec moi Bookman ! dit Road en contemplant l’humain qu’elle avait devant elle.

            Pendant que Lavi resserrait sa prise sur son tantô et se mettait en garde, elle ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter à mi-voix :

-Hum, j’ai comme un léger souci. Je pourrais te briser l’esprit mais tu ne serais plus en état pour réciter l’incantation. Je dois donc te neutraliser… en douceur, si je puis m’exprimer ainsi. Et Tyki ne serait pas content si je t’abîme trop…

            La Noah fronça les sourcils.

-L’ennui, c’est que je te crois capable de mettre ta menace à exécution. N’importe quel autre humain se serait terré de terreur dans un coin de ce manoir en essayant de retarder l’inévitable. Toi, tu es différent. Tu te trancherais vraiment la langue s’il le fallait pour nous empêcher d’atteindre notre objectif.

-Ce qui est problématique pour vous, railla le roux. Moi, je n’ai rien à perdre.

-Tu ne manques effectivement pas d’audace pour nous avoir traqué jusqu’ici, complimenta Road, mais aucun de tes semblables n’aurait eu un tel comportement avec des tendances aussi autodestructrices. Tu étais conscient des risques, la crainte enfouie au fond de toi mais tu as choisi ouvertement de nous affronter. Est-ce que ton désir de vengeance pour ton grand-père surpassait même ta peur de te jeter dans l’inconnu ?

            L’étudiant en histoire préféra n’émettre aucun commentaire.

-Cependant, tu te trompes sur plusieurs points. D’une certaine manière, nous ne sommes pas directement responsables de la mort de ton parent. Notre clan avait bien envoyé Tyki assassiner ton grand-père mais quelqu’un nous avait devancé et lui a donné le coup de grâce à notre insu. Au début, je pensais qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un simple démon mineur mais je commence à éprouver d’autres soupçons sur l’identité du coupable.

-Et ce serait qui ? demanda aussitôt Lavi tant la curiosité de recueillir des indices voire de connaître le meurtrier de son grand-père lui brûlait l’esprit.

-Ça, je te le dirais si tu réussis à gagner contre moi, répliqua la Noah en souriant.

            Le roux se renfrogna mais il savait qu’il n’était pas en position de force pour contraindre Road à lui révéler la vérité.

-Et tu trompes sur un autre point mais cela, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir car tu l’ignorais. L’enjeu de cette bataille n’est pas qu’une simple vengeance humaine ! C’est une guerre de pouvoir ! Et à mon avis, tu as encore des choses à perdre, bien plus que tu ne l’imagines, Bookman !

            Et la démone lança une nouvelle salve de bougies pointues que le roux esquiva en courant derrière un pilier défoncé.

-Le jeu est simple Bookman, déclara Road. Nous allons jouer une partie de cache-cache dans cette salle. Le premier qui touche l’autre gagne la partie. Alors, que le jeu commence !

            Elle envoya de nouveau ses bougies vers le pilier où se dissimulait Lavi tout en marchant avec assurance. Un humain contre une démone. Les jeux semblaient faits. En tout cas, Road s’amusait follement dans cette partie de cache-cache. Pour éviter ses bougies, le roux était contraint de déguerpir comme un lapin, tentant de mettre de la distance pour trouver une solution.

            Au bout d’un certain temps, Road finit par perdre sa trace. Elle n’apercevait plus la tignasse flamboyante de sa proie et ne percevait aucun bruit de pas précipités. Alors l’humain avait décidé de jouer le jeu et de se cacher ? Très bien, le duel en devenait plus palpitant pour Road qui était bien déterminée à gagner.

            Elle avançait plus lentement, prudemment, prête à guetter le moindre indice de la présence de Lavi. Il avait bien choisi son endroit pour disparaître. Là où elle se trouvait, il y avait des piliers et des colonnes à perte de vue. Un lieu propice en cachette pour un humain traqué par une gamine infernale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ralentit sa démarche. Son intuition lui soufflait que son adversaire n’était pas loin.

Elle réalisa très rapidement qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée. Elle entendit soudain un bruit indistinct. Pensant avoir enfin repéré sa cible, Road se dirigea vers l’origine du bruit. Elle fut cependant surprise de n’y voir personne.

            De nouveau, elle perçut le même bruit derrière et elle se retourna prestement pour découvrir une grosse pierre d’aspect irrégulier rouler sur le sol. Alors, elle comprit. Lavi avait jeté ces pierres pour détourner son attention.

            Au moment même où cette réflexion lui venait à l’esprit, elle sentit brutalement le tantô de l’étudiant en histoire s’enfoncer froidement dans son dos.

-Je crois que j’ai gagné ce duel, annonça Lavi.

-Tu m’as poignardé si facilement malgré mon apparence, constata Road d’une voix calme. Pas même l’once d’une hésitation. Tu peux donc ôter la vie avec une telle aisance ? Tu es vraiment différent de tes semblables. Pour un humain, il y a quelque chose d’effrayant en toi, le sais-tu ? 

-Tu n’es pas qu’une simple fillette, répliqua le jeune Bookman. Tu es une Noah, une démone. Je ne me laisserai pas abuser parce que tu as pris une apparence de gamine.

-Il n’empêche que n’importe qui d’autre aurait hésité avant de me frapper. Toi qui es à la fois propriétaire du manoir et du Tome du Sang, tu mérites ce destin marqué par la fatalité.

            Road poussa un soupir puis continua :

-Dans tous les cas, je te félicite pour ce coup Bookman. Mais…

            Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres de la Noah.

-… le jeu n’est pas encore terminé !

            À peine prononça-t-elle ces mots que Road retira rapidement la lame Murasama de son corps. Et avant que Lavi puisse réagir, elle matérialisa un cube géant qui enferma le roux à l’intérieur. Sous les yeux verts stupéfaits de l’étudiant, la blessure de la démone se résorba comme si de rien n’était.

-Comment…, murmura-t-il. Comment as-tu pu survivre ? Je t’ai pourtant poignardé avec une lame Murasama.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, expliqua Road d’un ton narquois. Même si tu me vois ici, je ne suis pas vraiment là. C’est la raison pour laquelle ta lame Murasama ne peut me tuer. Je suis Road, celle qui représente le Rêve au sein du clan Noah. Et je peux relier mon monde à cette réalité.

            Lavi encaissa violement le choc de cette révélation. Depuis le début, elle n’avait fait que jouer avec lui et il n’avait jamais eu la moindre de gagner face à Road. Sa défaite était inévitable.

-Bien, rouquin capturé. Allons près du trône pour voir si Tyki en a fini avec ton partenaire sabreur.

 

*****

 

            Près du trône, un fracas métallique résonna bruyamment : Kanda venait de lâcher son sabre avant de s’écrouler par terre, le corps couvert de multiples plaies et blessures. Son adversaire le toisa avec une expression triomphante tandis qu’il remuait faiblement, essayant de se relever.

-Je pense que nous sommes d’accord sur le fait que j’ai remporté notre duel, dit Tyki tout en caressant du bout des doigts l’un de ses papillons carnivores. N’est-ce pas, monsieur Couteau de Cuisine ? Le plus dur a été de ne pas te tuer. Tu es vraiment entêté.

            Il s’avança un peu avant d’écarter d’un coup de pied Mugen que Kanda s’efforçait de récupérer. Puis il arracha un morceau d’une vieille bannière poussiéreuse et délavé avant de se saisir avec précaution du Tome qui se trouvait près d’un pilier, là où Lavi l’avait abandonné.

-Parfait. Il ne manque plus que notre invité d’honneur. Je crois qu’avec ta vie en jeu, Lavi se montrera moins difficile pour traduire et réciter la formule de libération…


	14. Révélation finale

**Chapitre 13 : Révélation finale**

 

_C’est alors que je fis face à cette douloureuse vérité aux révélations fatales… J’aurais préféré l’ignorer jusqu’au bout…_

 

            Lorsque Road se téléporta avec son prisonnier près du trône, elle ne put que constater avec un petit sourire satisfait le corps du bretteur étendu au sol, couvert de multiples blessures, qui remuait faiblement : Tyki avait réussi à maîtriser le japonais. Comme Lulubell, Road préférait agir avec une certaine prudence et depuis le début, elle avait une mauvaise intuition concernant Kanda. Tout compte fait, peut-être qu’elle s’était inquiété pour rien… Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 

            En revanche, la réaction de Lavi fut très différente. Apercevant son compagnon blessé, il ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux tout en plaquant ses mains contre les parois du cube où il était enfermé.

 

-Yuu ! s’écria-t-il.

 

-Eh bien, il semblerait que j’avais raison, constata le Noah du Plaisir avec une expression de contentement narquois. Tu me semblais bien attaché à monsieur Couteau de Cuisine. Cela rendra les choses plus faciles.

 

-Relâchez-le ! protesta le roux.

 

-Tu n’es pas en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit, répliqua Road d’une voix calme.

 

-Je pense que tu as compris, commenta Tyki avec une lueur sardonique dans ses yeux dorés. Trouve et récite l’incantation ou ce garçon, ajouta-t-il en écrasant les doigts de Kanda qui ne put s’empêcher de gémir, risque très vite de quitter le devant de la scène.

 

-Il y passera également si je vous donne la formule ! grogna le jeune Bookman. C’est bien l’extermination humaine votre but non ?

 

            Road et Tyki échangèrent alors un curieux regard indescriptible.

 

-Il n’a pas encore compris…, murmura la Noah du Rêve d’une voix à peine distincte.

 

-Aucune importance. Il n’a pas besoin de le savoir, répondit son complice sur le même ton.

 

            Puis ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur prisonnier.

 

-Excuse-moi, je rectifie, dit le démon avec un cruel sourire. Trouve et récite l’incantation ou ce garçon risque de quitter ce monde de la façon la plus désagréable qu’il soit.

 

            Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il se saisit d’un doigt de l’asiatique et le brisa comme du bois mort. Cette fois, Kanda ne put retenir un hurlement qui résonna lugubrement dans la salle du trône.

 

-Alors, demanda plaisamment le Noah, dois-je continuer avec les doigts qui lui restent ? À moins que tu préfères que j’introduise Tease dans son corps, histoire qu’il agonise à petit feu ?

 

            Le roux frissonna. Il était dos au mur, contraint de céder et les démons le savaient. Tyki s’approcha du cube, le Tome de Sang à la main. Il enfonça son bras à l’intérieur de cette cage qui enfermait l’étudiant et lui tendit le grimoire. Ce dernier le prit machinalement, avec un regard sombre dans ses yeux.

 

-À la moindre entourloupe, avertit son geôlier d’un ton dur, je tue ton compagnon et je t’obligerai à réciter la formule en revenant au plan initial. Tu étais un gentil humain si docile au salon…

 

            Devant ces paroles, Lavi ne put s’empêcher de foudroyer le démon de ses yeux verts, paraissant jeter de redoutables éclairs. Il ouvrit d’un geste sec le livre et commença à le feuilleter.

 

-Essaie de faire rapidement, conseilla Road. Si tu prends trop ton temps, peut-être que je m’amuserai à empaler ton… ami avec mes bougies.

 

-Mon grand-père était plus doué que moi pour ce genre de choses, grommela l’étudiant en tournant les pages avec hargne.

 

-Oh, tu feras l’affaire, le rassura Road avec un mouvement de main évasif.

 

            Les deux Noahs patientèrent plusieurs minutes pendant que Kanda émettait des grognements rauques jusqu’au moment où ils virent que leur captif s’était arrêté à l’une des pages du Tome.

 

-Tu as trouvé ? interrogea Tyki.

 

-Oui, je crois. Encore quelques instants, le temps que je déchiffre l’incantation. Elle est en deux parties. La première doit permettre de briser le sceau de la sphère. La seconde est certainement pour faire revenir le Comte Millénaire.

 

-J’espère pour toi que tu as raison. Sinon, Couteau de Cuisine en subira les conséquences.

 

-Cela aurait été plus facile si j’avais du papier, un stylo et des ouvrages de référence pour m’aider ! râla le roux. L’akkadien est loin d’être une langue que je lis couramment, contrairement à ce que vous pensez !

 

            Malgré l’énervement apparent, le jeune Bookman se remit au travail, sachant à quel point sa situation et celle de Kanda étaient aussi précaires qu’un fragile radeau sur un océan déchaîné. Pendant ce temps, les Noahs semblaient fébriles. Enfin, après des années, des siècles, des millénaires d’attente, leur objectif allait bientôt se réaliser : leur Prince allait pouvoir effectuer son retour en ce monde…

 

            Cependant, dans leur joie, ils avaient quelque peu baissé leur vigilance… Ainsi, croyant Kanda incapable de bouger, ils ne remarquèrent pas que l’asiatique avait imperceptiblement commencé à ramper vers son katana…

 

-Dès que tu as fini la traduction, récite l’incantation, ordonna le démon.

 

-Très bien, très bien, marmonna Lavi en colère. Mais je décline toute responsabilité si cette incantation a des effets secondaires.

 

            L’étudiant prit une profonde inspiration et débuta la première partie de la formule.

 

            Aussitôt, l’immense boule réagit et devint translucide. Le granit se transforma, sembla se dissoudre, donnant une gigantesque sphère de cristal aux contours irisés. Elle émettait une lumière si intense, si éblouissante que nul ne put la supporter, pas même les démons. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes pour que ses reflets incandescents diminuent progressivement. La lumière se stabilisa et devint ensuite plus supportable aux yeux de tous. Au centre de la sphère, il y avait comme une extraordinaire source d’énergie qui tournoyait. Pour Lavi, cela évoquait une sorte de soleil miniature sauf qu’il pouvait le regarder directement.

 

-Le pouvoir du Prince s’est enfin réveillé, chuchota Road admirative.

 

-Maintenant, il va pouvoir revenir et reprendre une forme physique, conclut Tyki. Bien Lavi, récite maintenant la seconde partie.

 

            Le roux lui lança un regard torve mais il était aussi inoffensif qu’un chat crachant de rage impuissante. Prenant une nouvelle fois son inspiration, il s’apprêtait à entamer la seconde partie de l’incantation…

 

            Ce fut à cet instant que Kanda décida de passer à l’action…

 

            Soudain, comme s’il n’avait jamais souffert de ses blessures, il se releva promptement et se saisit de Mugen, son fidèle katana. Pivotant sur lui-même, laissant ses longs cheveux noirs voltiger, il fit volte-face et fonça droit en toute hâte sur la sphère de cristal et de lumière. Et avant que les Noahs ne puissent réagir, d’un seul, puissant et rapide mouvement, il abattit Mugen sur la gigantesque sphère.

 

            Pendant une brève seconde où le temps paraissait se figer, rien ne sembla se passer…

 

            Puis la sphère fut parcourue de longues fractures qui se propagèrent sur toute sa surface avant de finalement se briser… Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres du japonais…

 

-Comment as-tu pu oser ?! s’exclama Road à la fois surprise et furieuse. Comment…

 

            Elle s’interrompit soudain en découvrant le sourire victorieux de son adversaire…

 

-Oh non, murmura la Noah du Rêve qui, pour la première fois, avait l’air effrayé. Depuis le début, il nous avait donc…

 

            Elle ne put en dire plus. Le sceau ne pouvait plus contenir que le pouvoir de l’Ancien et libéra sa formidable énergie sous la forme d’une puissante onde de choc qui balaya toute l’assemblée, à l’exception de Kanda qui se tenait pourtant au plus près de la source. Le cube qui servait de prison au jeune Bookman ne supporta pas cette vague de pouvoir et se désagrégea, assommant au passage le captif qui s’écroula au sol inconscient. Certains murs se déformèrent, de nouveaux piliers s’écroulèrent, le sol trembla sous les violentes secousses. Dans le même temps, les deux membres du clan Noah tentaient tant bien que mal à rester debout mais de gros morceaux des ruines du palais étaient projetés dans les airs, les empêchant de progresser. Bien qu’ils cherchèrent à repérer leur ennemi, il ne parvenait même plus à distinguer le japonais tant leurs sens étaient perturbés.

 

            Et puis soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, tout s’apaisa et redevint normal. Ou du moins, cela semblait normal. L’onde de choc et son énergie s’étaient dissipées. Toutefois, plus de traces de Kanda aux alentours.

 

            Tyki épousseta les manches de ses vêtements avant d’avancer de quelques pas.

 

-Des millénaires d’attentes, de préparations, de sacrifices, anéantis en quelques instants ! fulmina-t-il. Road, comment a-t-il pu… Road ? insista le Noah du Plaisir en voyant sa partenaire qui avait l’air ailleurs.

 

-Tyki, nous devons fuir ! Tout de suite ! Nous avons commis une grave erreur !

 

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous échapper aussi aisément ?

 

            Le démon n’eut même pas le temps de réagir, ni même de sentir le danger. Il était déjà trop tard quand il sentit la lame de Mugen s’enfoncer dans son dos en perçant ses organes vitaux.

 

-Je crois qu’au final, je remporte la guerre, Noah, constata calmement Kanda.

 

            Bien qu’il fût mourant, la maîtrise de Tyki fut magnifique. Tout en s’efforçant de tenir debout, il dévisagea longuement son vainqueur avant de murmurer :

 

-Je vois… Depuis le début… nous t’avons… sous-estimé… Tu avais fait juste semblant tout à l’heure… Quelle erreur fatale… Si j’avais compris plus tôt…

 

-Ton erreur fatale a été d’avoir osé toucher ce que je convoitais, asséna le japonais. J’aurais pu te laisser en vie si tu ne l’avais pas touché.

 

-Décidément ce garçon, dit Tyki avec une esquisse de sourire. Il devrait se sentir honoré… d’une certaine manière… A-t-il seulement réalisé que… depuis le début… il n’était que le jouet des démons ?

 

            Et avec ses dernières paroles, le Noah du Plaisir chuta sur le sol en rendant son dernier soupir. Comme pour lui rendre un ultime hommage, un essaim de papillons carnivores voltigea autour de leur maître et prit son envol avant de disparaître définitivement.

 

            Après avoir récupéré son sabre, Kanda se tourna vers Road. Et sans avertissement, tout comme Tyki, il lui enfonça son sabre dans ses entrailles. Contrairement avec le tantô de Lavi, cette fois, la Noah du Rêve se tordit de douleur.

 

-Tu as réussi à m’atteindre dans mon Rêve…, fit Road à voix basse.

 

-Je t’ai juste blessée assez pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais maintenir une forme physique en ce monde, répliqua Kanda, mais je te laisse en vie… en guise d’avertissement pour les autres…

 

-Tu nous as tous manipulés en beauté… Si j’avais compris ta véritable identité plus tôt… dit Road dont le corps commençait à devenir transparent comme celui d’un fantôme. Mais peut-être que la même fatalité qui a maudit la destinée de ce garçon a voulu que nous soyons défaits de cette manière. Soit, je l’accepte donc puisqu’il en est ainsi.

 

            Et sur ses mots, les derniers restes de la silhouette de Road s’évanouirent dans le néant.

 

            Au même moment, Allen et Lenalee firent irruption dans la salle du trône, faisant grincer les lourdes portes de métal.

 

-Kanda, tout va bien ? s’écria Lenalee.

 

            Pendant que les deux asiatiques se relataient les derniers événements, Allen fouilla du regard l’immense salle du trône. Il trouva assez rapidement ce qu’il cherchait : le corps inanimé de l’étudiant en histoire.

 

            Il s’approcha silencieusement du roux et jeta un regard derrière lui. À l’autre bout de la pièce, Kanda avait l’air absorbé dans une discussion animée avec Lenalee… Des griffes noires se matérialisèrent…

 

-Il vaut mieux en finir ainsi Lavi, chuchota le démon blanc pour lui-même. Crois-moi, c’est toujours mieux comparé à ce qu’il t’avait réservé. Tu ne souffriras pas.

 

            Il s’apprêtait à trancher la gorge du jeune Bookman inconscient, lui ôtant ainsi la vie quand soudain, avec un frissonnement, il sentit une lame froide posée contre sa nuque…

 

-Moyashi, gronda le brun d’une voix sifflante, je te conseille de renoncer à l’idée que tu avais en tête ou je te jure que je vais répandre ta cervelle ici.

 

-Kanda, intervint la chinoise en accourant aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait. Kanda, s’il te plait…

 

-D’accord Lenalee, dit son ami d’enfance en rengainant son sabre, mais la prochaine fois, tiens ce maudit chien en laisse !

 

            Saisissant le cou d’Allen, il le força brutalement à mordre la poussière.

 

-Si tu veux que notre accord tienne Moyashi, je te conseille de te tenir à carreau !

 

-Non, arrête ! se défendit le démon. Je t’en conjure, tiens cet accord !

 

-Ça, ça dépendra de ton comportement à l’avenir !

 

            Il s’approcha de Lavi toujours inconscient et le prit avec précaution entre ses bras.

 

-Partons. Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici.

 

-Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? interrogea Allen.

 

            Kanda lui jeta un regard agacé.

 

-Je te l’ai déjà dit depuis le début. Tu n’as pas à te préoccuper de lui. Je déciderai de son sort.

 

            Allen finit par baisser les yeux, comprenant que ses tentatives de soustraire Lavi à Kanda étaient vaines depuis le début. Mais son regard gris bleuté ne pouvait masquer ses émotions intérieures.

 

-Décidément, tu es cruel mais tu l’es encore plus avec ceux qui ont le malheur de susciter ton intérêt.

 

*****

 

            Lorsqu’il finit par s’éveiller, Lavi se sentit au départ épuisé mais les derniers événements lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire et il se redressa brutalement.

 

-Yuu ! s’exclama-t-il.

 

-Du calme, je suis là, répondit une voix.

 

            Adossé à un mur de la pièce, partiellement masqué par la pénombre, Kanda semblait l’avoir veillé.

 

-Où suis-je ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où sont les Noahs ? Que sont devenus Allen et Lenalee ? interrogea le roux en vrac.

 

-Reste tranquille Baka Usagi, je vais répondre à tes questions, dit le brun. Tu es dans ta chambre au manoir – je l’ai trouvée facilement car il y avait tes affaires dedans – et tu as juste perdu connaissance. Allen et Lenalee sont dans le salon et les Noahs ont disparu. Tu n’as plus rien à craindre d’eux.

 

-Ah, fit Lavi avec une moue perplexe. Mais comment…

 

-Je te raconterai le reste plus tard. Il serait préférable que tu te reposes.

 

            Le jeune propriétaire des lieux ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire grimaçant.

 

-Tu es incroyablement bienveillant avec moi en ce moment Yuu-chan. Est-ce donc la fin du monde qui arrive ? plaisanta-t-il.

 

            L’asiatique le dévisagea longuement, ses yeux bleu nuit rivés dans les yeux verts du roux et prit son temps avant de lui répondre :

 

-Tu es sans doute l’être humain pour lequel j’éprouve le plus d’estime en ce monde.

 

            Lavi fut surpris par cette déclaration mais le kendoka ne le laissa pas se remettre de ses émotions. Près du chevet, étaient posés un plateau argenté avec une théière et une petite tasse de porcelaine blanche. Kanda saisit délicatement la théière et remplit la tasse d’un liquide fumant.

 

-Bois. C’est une infusion pour t’aider à t’endormir.

 

            Le jeune Bookman obéit, prit la tasse, souffla un peu sur la tisane brûlante puis en avala une gorgée. C’était plutôt délicieux avec un curieux arrière-goût amer mais pas désagréable. Pendant qu’il vida lentement sa tasse, il observait le visage hiératique du japonais qui le regardait attentivement boire la tisane tout en se remémorant ce qui s’était déroulé dans la cité d’En’rah.

 

            C’était étrange… Malgré son évanouissement, il avait l’impression que quelque chose ne collait pas… Et puis soudain, le roux tressaillit en détaillant les mains parfaites de l’asiatique qui remontaient sa couverture… Trop parfaites…

 

            Kanda ne portait nulle trace de son combat avec Tyki Mikk et sa peau était totalement indemne, sans traces de morsures, de blessures ou d’os brisés… Puis Lavi se souvint de plusieurs éléments…

_« Cette nuit-là, j’ai affronté ton grand-père et lui ai infligé une sévère blessure à laquelle il aurait dû difficilement survivre. Mon seul regret, c’est que je n’ai pas eu le plaisir de lui avoir donné le coup de grâce. »_

_« Notre clan avait bien envoyé Tyki assassiner ton grand-père mais quelqu’un nous avait devancé et lui a donné le coup de grâce à notre insu_. _Au début, je pensais qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un simple démon mineur mais je commence à éprouver d’autres soupçons sur l’identité du coupable. »_

 

            Tyki et Road avaient tous les deux décliné la responsabilité de la mort de son grand-père même s’ils avaient cherché à l’assassiner car ce dernier devenait trop dangereux pour eux. Mais visiblement, il manquait un élément. Puis soudain, il se rappela avec force des détails de l’autopsie, de sa discussion avec l’inspecteur Legrasse.

_« On l’a décapité **puis** on lui a ouvert le ventre et arraché le cœur. »_

 

            Là, les faits ne concordaient pas. Jusqu’à présent, il avait toujours attribué le meurtre de son grand-père à Tyki en dépit de ses dires sur l’intervention d’une autre personne. Cependant, si l’arrachage des cœurs était bien la méthode typique du Noah du Plaisir pour tuer ses victimes, pourquoi avoir d’abord pris la peine de décapiter la tête de son grand-père ? Certes, éventrer son grand-père permettait de camoufler l’intervention démoniaque mais pourquoi la décapitation ? À moins bien sûr que le véritable assassin ait plus de facilités avec cette manière de procéder… Ensuite, pour se disculper, il avait maquillé un peu la scène du crime de façon assez habile, dupant la police pour lui faire croire qu’elle avait affaire à un assassin fou mais également le jeune Bookman pour que ses soupçons se portent aussitôt sur Tyki si jamais il devait découvrir l’existence des démons et du clan Noah… Toutefois, cela signifiait que le vrai coupable en savait suffisamment sur le Noah du Plaisir… Autrement dit, il y avait une forte chance que le meurtrier soit lui-même un démon…

 

            Et puis les pensées de Lavi se tournèrent vers Allen, le seul autre démon qu’il connaissait… Allen lui avait semblé sincère quand il parlait de son désir de sauver les êtres humains. Difficile de l’imaginer tuer un vieil homme dans un immense manoir, surtout vu son incroyable sens de l’orientation défaillant… Il se remémora ensuite un point de leur conversation dans la salle de bains…

_« -Notre rencontre n’était pas fortuite, n’est-ce pas ?_

_-Non, avoua Allen en poussant un soupir. »_

 

            L’incident à l’origine de leur rencontre n’était pas dû au hasard… Sans cela, Allen ne l’aurait jamais invité au réfectoire et il n’aurait jamais pu rencontrer Lenalee et…

 

            Soudain, Lavi frissonna dans son lit malgré la couverture qui le recouvrait. Allen avait fait semblant de chuter avec sa pile de feuilles pour pouvoir l’approcher mais pourquoi par la suite avoir impliqué Lenalee ? Il aurait très pu rester tous les deux entre garçons et vu comment le démon était doué en relations humaines, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant de gagner la confiance de l’étudiant en histoire. À moins qu’en réalité, le but d’Allen était tout autre…

 

            Le but d’Allen n’était pas de l’approcher mais de permettre à d’autres personnes de se rapprocher de lui… Car si les circonstances avaient été différentes, si Allen n’avait pas feint sa chute, jamais le roux n’aurait pu aborder Lenalee et surtout l’irascible Kanda dont le sens relationnel avec les êtres humains était…

 

            Si en réalité, depuis le début, tout avait été manigancé ?

 

            L’énormité qu’il entrevoyait dans ses réflexions plongea Lavi dans le doute et l’effroi. Impossible… c’était impossible… Comme s’il cherchait une solution, ses yeux égarés fouillèrent sa chambre et tombèrent sur Mugen, qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau…

_« On l’a décapité… »_

Ce fut la vue du katana qui provoqua le déclic dans l’esprit du roux… Pour la première fois, la peur avait véritablement saisi son cœur quand il se tourna vers Kanda avec une tasse de thé à moitié vide… Car il était effrayé à l’idée de découvrir la vérité… Mais au moins, une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois pour la mémoire de son grand-père, il devait lui poser cette question…

 

            Toutefois, si ce qu’il avait deviné était exact, alors depuis le début… depuis le début… tout était… faux…

 

-Yuu, j’ai quelque chose à te demander.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? grommela Kanda avec son habituel air agacé tout en rejetant ses longues mèches noires qui gênaient son champ de vision. Cesse de bavarder et dors ! Tu as besoin de te reposer.

 

-Est-ce toi qui as tué mon grand-père ?

 

            Tout d’un coup, la main du japonais arrêta brutalement son mouvement et son magnifique visage aux traits fins perdit son expression colérique. Puis l’asiatique ferma les paupières et poussa un soupir.

 

-Je vois. Tu as fini par deviner…

 

            Il rouvrit ses yeux et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un cruel sourire carnassier.

 

-Quel dommage… Il aurait été préférable que tu n’en saches rien. Tu aurais pu mourir tranquillement, sans tourments… Félicitations Lavi, tu te trouves bien devant le meurtrier de ton grand-père !

 

            La tasse que tenait Lavi se brisa avec fracas contre le sol. L’horreur et la fureur se lisaient dans le regard vert du jeune Bookman. À cet instant précis, le sang battant ses tempes criait vengeance et la seule idée qu’il avait en tête était de tuer Kanda. Kanda, le véritable assassin de son grand-père…

 

            La première folle impulsion qu’eut le roux fut de se jeter sur le japonais mais il se rendit soudain compte que ses muscles étaient engourdis… paralysés…

 

-C’est le poison que tu as ingéré qui fait ça, expliqua calmement Kanda en prenant une chaise pour s’assoir près du lit de Lavi.

 

-Le… poison ? répéta son interlocuteur sans comprendre dont la voix trahissait la terreur qui l’habitait.

 

            Puis voyant la tasse brisée par terre, il comprit : l’infusion qu’il avait bue ! Elle était empoisonnée… Au même moment, il commença à ressentir une immense fatigue… Le breuvage avait sans doute des effets sédatifs…

 

-Par chance ou par malchance, tu n’en as bu que la moitié. C’est bien dommage. Je voulais que tu meures dans ton sommeil. Cela t’aurait épargné beaucoup de souffrances… Pour une fois que j’étais d’accord avec ce Moyashi…

 

-Pourquoi… pourquoi ? cria Lavi d’une voix impuissante mais enragée. Depuis quand… depuis quand m’as-tu manipulé ?

 

-Depuis le début, répondit Kanda.

 

-Depuis mon arrivée à Rhode Island ?

 

-Non, tu n’as pas bien compris. Depuis le début. Depuis ta naissance Baka Usagi… Tu veux une preuve ? Crois-tu vraiment qu’on puisse s’en sortir miraculeusement d’un accident de voiture sans égratignures ?

 

            Le roux écarquilla les yeux quand il saisit l’allusion : l’accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents.

 

-Je t’ai toujours surveillé, dit Kanda en caressant de ses doigts la gorge du jeune Bookman, et ce jour-là, je t’ai sauvé. Évidemment, ajouta-t-il avec ironie, les infirmières et les médecins ont mis cela sur le compte d’un « miracle » du Ciel. Qu’il soit loué.

 

            Il contempla les yeux verts du roux qui lui jetaient un regard torve.

 

-Je suppose Lavi que tu dois te poser une tonne de questions. C’est une très longue histoire mais je vais te faire l’honneur de te la raconter dans les grandes lignes.

 

            S’installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit :

 

-Tout a commencé quand cet abruti de Comte a voulu le pouvoir pour lui seul. Il a libéré le Déluge ce qui a provoqué les conséquences que tu connais. Mon pouvoir a été en grande partie détruit mais fort heureusement, j’ai réussi à conserver une forme physique. Ce qui m’a permis de me maintenir dans ce monde.

 

-Yuu, sous-entendrais-tu qu’en réalité tu es un…

 

            La question mourut dans la gorge de Lavi quand il lut la réponse dans les yeux sombres de Kanda qui brillaient d’une lueur amusée.

 

-Mais… le Tome ? interrogea-t-il d’une voix haletante. Tu l’as pourtant touché ? Je croyais…

 

-Ce foutu grimoire humain a été conçu pour ne pas être touché par les démons et uniquement par eux. En revanche, les auteurs de l’époque n’ont pas songé à le protéger des… Anciens comme ils nous nomment, puisqu’ils nous croyaient tous disparus. Et quand bien même l’auraient-ils voulu, ils en auraient été incapables. Comprends bien Lavi, dit l’asiatique en se relevant de toute sa hauteur pour toiser l’étudiant en histoire, pour les démons ou les humains, je suis l’équivalent d’un Dieu. J’ai aidé à la création de ce monde. Je pourrais le détruire d’un claquement de doigt si le désir m’en prenait ou faire se coucher le soleil à l’Est par exemple. Il n’y a rien que je ne sois incapable de faire.

 

            Et pour démontrer ses paroles, il fixa le cou du roux qui aussitôt se mit à suffoquer par manque d’oxygène. Lavi avait beau essayé de respirer normalement, il ne sentait pas le moindre souffle d’air dans ses poumons. Cela stoppa aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé lorsque Kanda se rassit sur sa chaise. L’humain toussa, s’ébroua et inspira plusieurs fois l’oxygène avant de se calmer.

 

-Bien, reprenons, poursuivit celui qui avait pris l’apparence d’un bel éphèbe asiatique. Une fois le Déluge terminé, je fus le seul parmi mes pairs à survivre physiquement dans ce monde, les autres ayant totalement disparu. Mais avec la destruction de la plus grande partie de mon pouvoir, j’étais trop faible pour asservir les humains et les démons. J’ai donc été contraint à prendre forme humaine, pour mon plus grand déplaisir et à assister à l’avènement du règne humain.

 

            Il marqua une brève pause puis continua :

 

-Avec les années, les siècles, les millénaires, mon pouvoir se restaurait progressivement mais très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Et puis j’ai eu vent du projet du clan Noah.

 

            Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 

-Les partisans de ce clown dégénéré posaient problème avec leur objectif de le faire revenir le Comte. Avec son retour, je pouvais dire adieu à mes ambitions car je n’aurais jamais pu l’égaler. J’ai d’abord pensé à entraver les Noahs puis je me suis dit que je pouvais faire d’une pierre deux coups : j’allais me débarrasser définitivement de mon plus gênant rival en m’emparant de son pouvoir.

 

-Mais alors… pourquoi as-tu..., demanda Lavi mais Kanda ne prit pas en compte son intervention.

 

-Il me fallait plusieurs éléments pour réussir : des démons qui me seraient fidèles, l’emplacement d’En’rah où était scellé les pouvoirs du Comte et la manière de briser les éventuelles protections.

 

-Je suppose que Lenalee est une démone à ta solde, constata l’humain d’un ton amer, comprenant que depuis le début, tout avait été fait pour qu’il serve les objectifs de l’Ancien.

 

-Je l’ai rencontré elle et son frère lorsque que l’empire chinois était au sommet de sa puissance. Ses parents avaient été victimes de chasseurs de démons. Quand je lui ai révélé mon identité, elle a été très heureuse de se joindre à moi. Je pouvais lui offrir un monde où les siens ne seraient plus tués par les humains. Mais trouver l’emplacement d’En’rah fut plus difficile. Je ne l’ai trouvé que vers l’époque de la colonisation de l’Amérique, lorsque ton premier ancêtre a fait bâtir ce manoir.

 

-Mon ancêtre ?

 

-Il a dû découvrir le Tome et la cité en établissant les fondations de son manoir. Il a dû déchiffrer le grimoire et en comprendre les enjeux. C’est lui qui a dû ajouter le sceau sur l’immense porte de pierre qui bloque l’entrée du souterrain à partir de son sang. C’est la raison pour laquelle toi, son descendant, était nécessaire, car tu portes le même sang qui a scellé l’entrée.

 

            Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle le clan Noah avait voulu lui prendre le sang du rouquin. Parce qu’il descendait du premier ancêtre propriétaire du manoir.

 

-Une fois que j’avais établi tout ce que j’avais besoin pour briser le sceau c’est-à-dire la formule de libération dans le Tome de Sang et le sang du propriétaire des lieux, je voulais agir. Malheureusement, les Noahs commençaient à s’intéresser à la région. Ils n’avaient ni localisé En’rah, ni trouvé les moyens de briser les sceaux mais ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Comme j’étais loin d’avoir recouvré mon pouvoir, il aurait été imprudent d’agir sous le nez des Noahs. J’ai donc préféré attendre une meilleure occasion. J’ai ainsi toujours surveillé tes ancêtres. Il aurait été idiot qu’ils meurent bêtement à cause des aléas de l’Histoire, une guerre par exemple, sans donner une descendance convenable, n’est-ce pas ?

 

            Lavi serrait les dents mais ne prononça pas un mot.

 

-Et Allen ? Que fait-il dans cette histoire ?

 

-Moyashi ? J’allais en venir. Il a fait son apparition au dix-neuvième siècle et s’est très vite fait remarquer par sa volonté de sauver l’humanité. Un démon raté… Je ne lui attachais guère d’importance mais Komui et Lenalee étaient intéressés. Au final, bien que ce fût la plus détestable rencontre de mon existence, je dois admettre qu’il m’a été d’une certaine utilité. En échange de sa coopération, je lui ai promis que je n’exterminerai pas l’espèce humaine. Même s’il a manqué plusieurs fois de me trahir…

 

-Comment cela ? s’étonna Lavi.

 

-Il hésitait. Il n’aime pas l’idée que je sois au pouvoir mais dans le même temps, il veut satisfaire Lenalee tout en désirant protéger l’espèce humaine, ce qui est absolument contradictoire. C’est d’ailleurs l’une de ses interventions intempestives qui a causé la perte de Bookman.

 

            Le roux le regarda sans comprendre, ne pouvant pas concevoir qu’Allen, qui désirait tant sauver l’humanité ait pu provoquer la mort de son grand-père.

 

-À l’origine, je voulais pousser les Noahs à l’utiliser vu ses connaissances étendus mais ce maudit Moyashi a révélé mon existence à ton grand-père. Cela devenait dangereux pour moi. J’ai donc profité de l’intrusion de Tyki dans le manoir pour me débarrasser de lui à l’insu de tous. Je me doutais bien que le meurtre de ton seul parent te ferait venir à Rhode Island. Puisque je ne pouvais pas me servir de ton grand-père, ce serait donc toi qui le remplacerais. Cela a suffi pour appâter les Noahs.

 

            L’Ancien lui avait prononcé ses mots calmement, sans états d’âme. Puis il sourit, d’un étrange sourire chaleureux si différent du Kanda qu’il croyait connaître que Lavi ne put s’empêcher de frissonner.

 

-Le reste, je crois que tu connais l’histoire. Je me suis simplement contenté de t’observer pour agir au moment opportun et je me suis emparé du pouvoir du Comte pendant ta perte de connaissance. Road a peut-être éprouvé quelques soupçons mais son clan n’a jamais découvert mon identité. Ni celle de Lenalee qui possède la capacité de masquer son pouvoir. Ils ont toujours cru avoir affaire à des démons de bas étage. Enfin, ils avaient raison à propos de Moyashi.

 

Il se tut un instant puis reprit :

 

-Il y a eu un léger imprévu quand Lulubell t’a capturé et a confisqué les armes Murasama mais si on excepte cela, je pense que Moyashi et Lenalee t’ont suffisamment aiguillonné pour que tu comprennes que tu pouvais te défendre avec les lames Murasama et que la cave était l’endroit que tu devais fouiller.

 

-Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

 

-Contrairement à Moyashi, je respecte mes engagements. Je vais donc laisser l’humanité se déchirer toute seule. Elle mettra d’elle-même fin à son règne.

 

            Il y eut un silence.

 

-Alors toute cette comédie, c’était pour me manipuler, murmura Lavi avec amertume en se remémorant toutes les péripéties du manoir, pour que tu puisses atteindre ton objectif. Il n’y avait donc rien de vrai… Tout était faux… Tes mots, ce baiser partagé… Que j’ai été stupide de m’ouvrir à toi ! J’avais l’impression… que tu me comprenais… Que peut-être avec toi… ce serait différent…

 

            En entendant cela, Kanda s’approcha de lui et caressa ses mèches flamboyantes. Ne pouvant pas bouger, l’humain le laissa faire mais il fut surpris par l’apparente douceur des mouvements de son empoisonneur. De toute façon, il était trop anéanti par ces révélations pour songer à résister.

 

-Lavi, je ne mentais pas quand je disais que tu étais l’être humain pour lequel j’éprouvais le plus d’estime en ce monde, dit Kanda en rivant son regard sombre dans les prunelles vertes de l’étudiant. Bien plus que pour cet abruti de Moyashi, ce qui est déjà beaucoup. J’éprouve pour toi une certaine… affection… – mais certainement pas de l’amour car ce sentiment ridicule n’appartient qu’aux humains et à Moyashi – et je trouve d’ailleurs presque dommage que tu ne sois qu’un être humain. Avec cette noirceur en toi, tu as plus les qualifications pour être un démon.

 

            Une idée traversa l’esprit de Kanda. Avec un cruel sourire, il se tourna vers sa proie.

 

-Comme preuve de mon estime envers toi, je vais te laisser un choix. Veux-tu dévorer ou être dévoré ? Mourir libre ou vivre dans la servitude ? Choisis, mais choisis bien ! Car selon, ta décision, j’agirais en conséquence.

 

            Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, sans aucune hésitation, Lavi formula immédiatement sa réponse :

 

-Je préfère encore crever comme un chien dans ce lit et que tu me tues plutôt que de te servir ! Tu m’es détestable et jamais je ne pourrais exprimer l’intensité de la haine que je ressens pour toi !

 

-C’est donc ta réponse définitive ?

 

-Oui ! cria Lavi avec rage.

 

            Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir – et de toute façon, il en aurait été incapable avec le poison qu’il avait ingéré –, Kanda se saisit de son cou et le plaqua avec force dans son lit. D’une main, il s’était saisi de Mugen et l’avait sorti de son fourreau.

 

-Bien. Ta réponse me plait, Baka Usagi. Si tu avais fait l’autre choix, je t’aurais méprisé à mort.

 

-Yuu, qu’est-ce que tu comptes… demanda Lavi mais il fut interrompu lorsque l’Ancien resserra sa prise sur sa gorge.

 

-Je trouve cela vraiment regrettable… J’aurais vraiment voulu respecter ton choix jusqu’au bout…

 

            Au début, Lavi ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens caché des paroles de Kanda. Puis il écarquilla les yeux…

 

-Non… Kanda, ne fais pas ça ! hurla-t-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Je t’en conjure, ne fais pas ça ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

 

            Un cri sinistre résonna dans tout le manoir, faisant trembler les murs. Il sembla durer pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

 

            Puis tout se tut lorsque les premières lueurs de l’aube éclairèrent le manoir. L’obscurité se dissipait, la violente tempête s’était apaisée.

 

            Eclairé par les rayons du soleil, un nouveau jour commençait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous conseille de relire les premiers chapitres. Avec ce dernier chapitre, certains passages prennent un tout autre sens, notamment ceux en italique.


	15. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

 

-As-tu entendu parler des dernières nouvelles ? chuchota une jeune étudiante à l’oreille de son amie. Il y a encore quelqu’un qui a disparu. Une fille de la région, je crois.

 

-Oui. On a mis des annonces partout : dans les journaux, à la télé. Il y a même des avis de recherche à chaque coin de rue de la ville.

 

-Décidément, ces disparitions deviennent inquiétantes… surtout avec cette série de meurtres sauvages qui parcourt tout notre pays. Pas un État n’est épargné. Il paraît que cela inquiète même notre gouvernement. On en parle même à l’échelle internationale.

 

-Même ici on est touché. J’ai entendu qu’un membre du conseil d’administration avait mystérieusement disparu. On a dû en élire un nouveau, un certain Komui Lee.

 

-Lee ? interrogea sa camarade. Comme Lenalee Lee ?

 

-Il paraît que c’est son frère. Elle a bien de la chance Lenalee. C’est l’amie d’enfance de Kanda. Elle peut facilement l’approcher.

 

-Chut, gloussa soudain la jeune fille, quand on parle du loup… voilà Kanda qui rentre chez lui !

 

            Le bel asiatique savait fini son entraînement au kendo et se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie tout en reboutonnant sa chemise blanche. Il passa devant ses deux admiratrices qui le saluèrent ensemble d’une voix sonore mais il ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention. Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent : pourquoi le japonais était à la fois si magnifique et si inaccessible ?

 

*****

 

            Le crépuscule et ses rayons orangés se manifestaient sous leurs plus beaux atours quand Kanda atteignit sa demeure : une jolie villa avec un grand jardin bien entretenu qui était bordé par une grande forêt. Il tapa un code pour ouvrir le portail, traversa la pelouse à longues enjambées et pénétra dans la villa.

 

            En se débarrassant de son sac de sports et de ses livres, il remarqua immédiatement du bruit dans le salon. Apparemment quelqu’un avait allumé la télé…

 

            Affalé dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir beige dans une pièce décorée dans un style sobre à influence asiatique, un grand blond à blouse blanche portant une barbe de deux jours et des immenses cernes sous ses yeux regardait d’un air avachi les informations.

 

-Nous recherchons toujours Jennifer Payne qui a disparu depuis trois jours. Voici son signalement, dit la journaliste en présentant une photo d’une jeune fille d’environ dix-neuf ans aux cheveux paille et coiffée avec deux couettes sur les côtés. Elle porte très certainement une chemise blanche et une jupe bleu marine avec un gilet de laine rouge. Elle a un tatouage d’ange sur l’épaule gauche. Une forte récompense est offerte à quiconque est en mesure de fournir des renseignements à la police.

 

            Kanda fronça les sourcils en voyant l’individu en train de se reposer nonchalamment dans SON fauteuil devant SA télé.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici Reever ? Je t’avais pourtant dit de…

 

-C’est ce que j’avais fait jusqu’à ce que Komui sorte sa dernière invention qui a manqué de faire exploser le stock de sobas et une partie de la villa !

 

-Quoi ? rugit Kanda. La prochaine fois qu’il voudra jouer au scientifique fou humain chez moi, je le débite lui et son ridicule béret en tranches !

 

            Il fut interrompu quand la journaliste ajouta de nouveaux commentaires :

 

-La disparition de Jennifer Payne fait suite à une nombreuse série de disparitions et de meurtres inexpliqués qui aurait commencé dans l’État de Rhode Island. Parmi les premiers disparus, citons le cas de Lavi Bookman.

 

            Un portrait du jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts fut diffusé à cet instant.

 

-Il aurait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces depuis plusieurs semaines. Le manoir où il habitait a été le théâtre de l’assassinat de son grand-père qui peut être considéré comme le premier de l’actuelle série de meurtres qui sévit dans notre pays. Retraçons les derniers événements avec le reportage de…

 

-Les choses changent…, murmura Kanda pour lui-même.

 

Il n’en écouta pas davantage.

 

Puis il se tourna vers Reever.

 

-J’espère que la cave est intacte au moins, grogna l’Ancien.

 

-Ou… oui…, répondit son interlocuteur.

 

-Bien. Je m’occuperai des idioties de Komui plus tard.

 

            Le brun se déplaça vers le garage. Certes, il y avait des cartons avec quelques ustensiles comme des seaux, des serpillères et des outils de jardinage. Mais le garage faisait curieusement vide. L’absence d’une voiture à l’intérieur y était pour beaucoup. Dans un coin, il y avait cependant un petit escalier tournant qui s’enfonçait au sol et qui menait à la cave que le propriétaire des lieux emprunta rapidement.

 

            L’escalier donnait accès à une cave d’aspect banal. Un sol et des murs plutôt ternes constituaient le décor avec quelques bouteilles entreposées, de vieux livres inutiles, deux ou trois meubles abîmés. Un contenu qui prenait la poussière et les toiles d’araignées. En apparence, personne ne semblait n’avoir mis les pieds en cet endroit depuis belle lurette…

 

            Pourtant, Kanda examina l’endroit avec minutie comme s’il craignait que la bêtise de Komui ait contaminé les lieux. Ne constatant aucun dégât, il s’avança vers un pan du mur, l’effleura du bout de ses doigts… avant de le traverser sans la moindre résistance…

 

            Il se trouva alors dans un lieu sombre, sordide. La seule source de lumière était cette étrange substance phosphorescente qui imprégnait les murs, la même qui se trouvait dans la caverne de la cité d’En’rah… Le plus frappant était la puissante odeur de sang et de fer qui régnait dans cette pièce…

 

            Kanda n’en fut guère incommodé. Son attention était attirée vers un recoin où gisaient deux corps…

 

            L’un était visiblement celui d’une jeune fille aux vêtements déchiquetés reposant dans une grosse flaque noirâtre. De longs cheveux jaune paille couvraient partiellement son visage. Sous ses habits souillés de sang et de poussière collante, les ailes d’un ange tatoué sur l’épaule gauche se laissaient entrevoir sur une épaule gauche dénudée… Immobile, d’une raideur cadavérique… La famille de Jennifer Payne pouvait offrir tout l’or du monde mais jamais plus ses parents ne la reverraient en vie… Mais cela n’avait pas la moindre importance pour Kanda. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à ce misérable cadavre. Son attention était ailleurs…

 

            Adossé à un mur où il était enchaîné, l’autre occupant des lieux, un jeune homme, semblait lui aussi dans un état lamentable. T-shirt déchiré, jean en partie arraché… Des habits de mode devenus haillons couverts de boue et maculés de sang… Le corps était lui aussi immobile mais contrairement au précédent, il était encore palpitant. De temps à autre, une faible respiration s’échappait de ses lèvres, masquées par une tignasse rousse ternie par la saleté…

 

            Avec un sourire satisfait, Kanda s’approcha de son prisonnier. Celui-ci remua à peine, comme s’il n’avait pas entendu les pas de son geôlier, sa main cherchant à dissimuler son œil droit…

 

-Tu essaies toujours de résister, n’est-ce pas ? demanda l’Ancien d’une voix moqueuse.

 

            Le prisonnier se figea un instant puis releva lentement la tête, dévoilant un œil vert où la souffrance se le disputait à la haine.

 

-C’est inutile. Tes efforts sont vains et ne font qu’accroître ta douleur. Regarde…

 

            Il s’accroupit devant le roux, se saisit de sa main gauche et l’obligea à la contempler. Crasseuse, d’un aspect pitoyable, elle était couverte de poussière, de sang avec des griffes acérées… Puis, Kanda força le captif à écarter la main droite qui couvrait son œil, un œil vert qui était déjà devenu fendu comme celui d’un chat ou d’un…

 

-Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que ton Ascension s’achève et que tu deviennes un démon à part entière.

 

            Jetant un bref regard sur le cadavre par terre, il ajouta :

 

-Tu ne pourras bientôt plus réprimer la faim qui te tenaille. Cette humaine par exemple… Tu as fini par la tuer et tu as commencé à la…

 

-Assez ! gronda le roux d’une voix basse.

 

            Les lèvres de Kanda esquissèrent un sourire mauvais. Il s’agenouilla près du roux sur ce sol dépenaillé et commença à lui arranger ses cheveux ternes pour qu’il ait l’air un peu plus présentable.

 

-Ce n’est pourtant que la stricte vérité, Lavi.

 

            L’interpellé le dévisagea brièvement avec une violente animosité avant de détourner le regard se murant dans un silence qui exprimait tout son mépris.

 

-Toi qui portais tant de haine envers tes semblables au point de souhaiter ne plus être humain… Cela ne tardera pas à devenir réalité. Et alors, ensuite, tu pourras voir. Je veux que tu sois témoin de la fin du règne humain en ce monde.

 

            Kanda se mit à caresser la joue de son prisonnier.

 

-Et cela a déjà débuté. Les démons ont senti que le vent tournait en leur faveur. Ils commencent à se révéler et à prendre leur dû. Cependant, les humains ne qualifient cela que d’une « vague de série de meurtres et de disparitions ». Cela instaure un climat de terreur, de méfiance et de suspicion. Dans une telle situation, des tensions ne tarderont pas à apparaître et à se répercuter sur toutes les échelles. Peu importe. Ces misérables humains comprendront à l’avenir qu’ils devront ployer.

 

            L’Ancien saisit alors le menton de Lavi et l’obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

 

-Bien sûr, toi, Baka Usagi, tu seras à mes côtés pour observer tous ces événements.

 

-Non…, se révolta faiblement Lavi.

 

            Une nouvelle fois, Kanda sourit.

 

-Toujours obstiné, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est pas grave. Tu finiras par te soumettre quand tu comprendras que tu m’appartiens.

 

            Il y eut un silence. Les yeux verts du roux lancèrent un regard torve vers l’asiatique que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 

-Me hais-tu donc à ce point, Lavi ?

 

-Tu as laissé mourir mes parents dans un accident de voiture. Tu as tué mon grand-père. Tu m’as manipulé et utilisé avant de me condamner à cette… vie. Comment voudrais-tu qu’il en soit autrement ? répliqua Lavi d’un ton dur.

 

-Peut-être, répondit l’Ancien d’une voix calme. Mais tu sais aussi que personne ne te comprendra mieux que moi. Personne n’a compris à quel point ton âme tourmenté était emplie de noirceur. Tu t’es ouvert et confié à moi. Ne le nie pas : au manoir, tu as apprécié les moments que nous avons partagés ensemble.

 

            Kanda releva ensuite le menton de son captif pour mieux le contempler.

 

-Ta haine est légitime mais l’attachement et l’affection que tu as éprouvés étaient réels. Tu vivras toujours en ressentant ces sentiments contradictoires à mon égard.

 

            Puis sans avertissement, il embrassa Lavi. Ce dernier le laissa faire, sans l’encourager mais sans le repousser non plus. Après cette brève étreinte, Kanda lui demanda en chuchotant à son oreille :

 

-Que désires-tu Lavi ?

 

            Le roux leva alors vers lui des yeux suppliants, faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui l’entravaient.

 

-Je t’en conjure Kanda, implora-t-il, mets fin à mes jours.

 

            Allen l’avait prévenu : la souffrance provoquée par une Ascension est telle qu’on en venait tout de suite à préférer la délivrance de la mort. Des jours et des jours qu’il sentait son âme et son corps se briser dans une atroce douleur, qu’il avait hurlé à s’en déchirer les cordes vocales. Chaque fois que Kanda était venu lui rendre visite, il avait quémandé à son tortionnaire de l’achever afin d’en finir une fois pour toute. Mais jamais le brun n’accédait à sa requête.

 

            D’ailleurs, ils savaient tous les deux que sa prière était vaine. Kanda dédaigna même répondre, indiquant ainsi son refus implacable. Désespéré, constatant qu’il n’échapperait pas au destin auquel il était condamné, Lavi baissa la tête d’un air abattu.

 

            Il goûtait au doux et à l’amer de sa nouvelle condition et de son éternel cauchemar. L’asiatique avait encore vu juste en lui : malgré tout ce qu’il avait subi de la part de l’Ancien, il était incapable de haïr complètement Kanda. Une part de lui était toujours inexorablement attirée par le brun malgré les efforts qu’il faisait pour la refouler. Tous les jours, Kanda se rendait dans ce taudis glauque pour lui apporter à manger, le torturer psychologiquement ou tout simplement passer du temps avec lui. De temps en temps, il lui essuyait le visage ou le coiffait un peu avec une étrange dévotion. Lavi aurait menti s’il avait affirmé qu’il était indifférent aux soins que lui offrait son geôlier. Il ne pouvait nier qu’il était spécial à ses yeux et qu’à sa manière, Kanda lui témoignait son affection en lui donnant à la fois une attention particulière et une singulière cruauté. Sinon, pourquoi cet être omnipotent s’ennuierait-il à perdre du temps avec lui et à exécuter des tâches qu’il aurait pu déléguer à un démon à ses ordres ?

 

            Au fond de lui, il le savait : il ne pourrait jamais se soustraire à l’emprise que Kanda exerçait sur lui…

 

-Tu es un monstre, Yuu, finit-il par murmurer avec une certaine amertume résignée dans la voix.

 

            Pour toute réponse, Kanda redessina les contours de son visage avec ses doigts avant de caresser tendrement une dernière fois sa joue du revers de sa main, recueillant de son index les larmes de découragement qui perlaient des yeux verts de son prisonnier.

 

            Puis il se releva, avec souplesse et prestance.

 

-Je dois régler quelques affaires. Ensuite, je te chercherai à manger et je reviendrai te voir. Sois sage pendant mon absence, Baka Usagi.

 

            Et il quitta prestement les lieux.

 

            Derrière son habituelle expression indéchiffrable, Kanda était satisfait de son entrevue avec Lavi. En dépit de sa résistance, son Ascension était sur le point d’aboutir. Contrairement à celle d’Allen, il savait que la métamorphose du roux serait une réussite complète. Déjà, il ne pouvait plus réfréner les nouveaux instincts qui s’éveillaient en lui. Bientôt, Lavi lui appartiendrait corps et âme.

 

            C’était parfait. Le garçon était presque trop bien pour rester un vulgaire humain. D’ailleurs, en parlant d’humains… Au final, peu importait à Kanda le temps qu’il lui faudrait pour prendre le pouvoir sur ce monde. Cela pouvait durer des mois, des années ou des siècles. Avec le pouvoir qu’il avait dérobé au Comte, plus personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Après tout, la fin du règne humain n’arriverait qu’une fois… Il fallait la savourer lentement pour qu’elle n’en soit que plus délectable…

 

            Et elle était inexorable… Bientôt, l’humanité qui avait longtemps dominé ce monde, réapprendrait à vivre sous le joug de la terreur… Et les démons, la véritable race élue, reprendrait sa place, fêtant leur victoire par de somptueux festins où couleraient le sang et la chair…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais... La fin n'est pas un happy end pour Lavi... Et pourtant, c'est mon personnage préféré dans DGM...


End file.
